Devaneios de uma adolescente em crise
by Gih Bright
Summary: U.A com alguns O.O.C Sakura é uma colegial normal e, seu novo grande amor, é somente o cara mais popular do colégio; Uchiha Sasuke. É claro que ela tentará conquistá-lo, mas parece que ele já gosta de alguém... Saisaku, Sasunaru e outros. Sakura's pov
1. Chapter 1

**_Fic meio... T.T deixem reiews... _**

**Devaneios de Uma Adolescente em Crise.**

Deus grego vs Rei da Idiotice.

Olá! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tá eu sei que é esquisito eu me apresentar assim pro meu próprio diário mais, agora já foi. Eu tenho 15 anos e estudo na escola Konoha já faz um tempo. Esse ano foi o mais inesquecível de todos! Quer saber por quê? 1, 70, cabelos meio longos e negros assim como seus belos olhos, a pele alva como o leite, um estilo legal, bom em lutas, inteligente, perfeito!!! . O nome desse deus que veio até nós é Uchiha Sasuke... Pena que tem namorada... ¬¬

Ainda nem acredito que ele esteja mesmo na minha sala!!! . E mais ainda que eu sento atrás dele!!! . Morra de inveja Ino!!! Eu tenho a visão mais privilegiada! Ahhh...!!! SASUKE-KUUUUUM!!!!!!!

Ops! Acho melhor eu prestar atenção na aula ou o Kakashi-sensei pode ler o que eu estou lendo... Se bem que... Acho que ele não deve tá nem aí com o fato de que cada um deve tá fazendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que mico!!!! T.T Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?!?! Eu tava com umas amigas na porta da sala quando eu vejo o Sasuke-kun mais lindo do que nunca! Parece até que posso vê-lo aqui! Caminhando em câmera lenta... Eu sinto o meu coração falhar e resolvo engolir a timidez e ir falar com ele. Não posso ser sua namorado mais posso ser sua amiga n.n !!! Eu ando com cuidado, mas quanto mais perto eu fico dele mais eu esqueço de olhar o chão e...

PROOOFFFTT! CABRUMMMM!!!

Eu levei o maior tombo da minha vida!!! Por um triz que eu não caio dentro da lixeira!!! T.T Mais eu admito que a derrubei no chão!!! T.T

Bem na frente dele!!!T.T Sasuke-kun apenas me olhou de relance sem expressar nada enquanto eu me sentia humilhada!!! T.T Pude até ouvir a Ino, a Tenten, a Hinata e a Temari rindo de mim!!! T.T Principalmente a Ino que também é gamada no Sasuke-kun. ÒÓ

n///n BREVE RESUMO DAS MINHAS 'AMIGAS':

A Ino é uma garota legal (às vezes quando não fica muito bitolada no Sasuke-kun ù.ú). É uma loira burra que tem complexo de grandeza, coitada! Vive me pedindo cola de matemática! -.-'

A Temari é loira também, mais é inteligente. Só que muito, muito, muito e muito (coloque ao quadro) mandona!!! Tenho pena do Gaara-sama!!! (assim como tenho medo! u.u) e do kankuro(cara feioso que se acha só por que é do grupo de teatro e anda com a cara pintada!!!), os irmãos dela.

A Tenten ela é mais velha que a gente! Mais é muito legal! n.n Ela tem uma queda pelo primo da Hinata: Neji que é mais velho que a gente e muito gato também, só que o Sasuke-kun é perfeito e o Neji... Nem chega perto u.u

A Hinata-chan é muito doce mais tem um péssimo gosto para garotos! Ela foi se apaixonar logo pelo idiota do Naruto!!! Ele tem uma queda, ou melhor, um belo tombo por mim mais nunca vou dar chance ÒÓ! Eu só tenho olhos pro meu lindo e adorado Sasuke-kun! u///u Tá bom, eu admito acho o Naruto um gatinho mais é tão burrinho!!! 'n.n

Bem, voltando a cena do tombo...

Eu estava me sentindo humilhada com tudo aquilo. Aí eu pensei: Cavalheiro como só o Sasuke-kun ele iria me dar à mão e iria perguntar se eu estava bem! Se ele me desse uma daquelas lindas mãos e dissesse que ficou preocupado...!!! Acho que desmaiava... n////n

O Sasuke-kun ia me estender a mão quando...

-Sakura-chan! Você está bem? -era o Naruto baka. ¬¬

-Naruto?!?!?! -eu grito no meio do corredor com raiva.

-Você quer que eu te ajude? -ele me perguntou me estendendo a mão.

Eu me levantei sozinha e bati nele! Eu fiquei com raiva!ÒÓ Poxa!!! Aquela era a minha grande chance com o Sasuke-kun!!! T.T Uma chance tosca é claro ¬¬ mais uma chance!!! T.T

Quando dei por mim o Sasuke-kun já tinha ido embora! T.T Fiquei com raiva do Naruto. Poxa!!! Ele sempre estraga tudo!!! ÒÓ

Eu voltei para a sala toda desanimada e escutando as coisas que aquela loira burra me dizia. Só me alegrei ao ver o belo rosto do Sasuke-kun que foi estragado com a presença do Naruto. Ele é loiro dos olhos azuis e só faz besteira! Já explodiu o banheiro com uns amigos, pichou o muro da escola de brincadeira, já pulou a janela no meio da aula e tantas outras coisas que se eu fosse dizer não iria sobraria espaço nesse diário pra contar!!! Aqui eu só quero falar da beleza do Sasuke-kun ou no jeito que eu vou fazer ele ser o meu namorado!! ¬ Meu namorado... ?!?! Seria tão bom... ¬

-Ah! Sakura-chan! -a voz dele está perto de mim e volto a dura realidade.

-O que você quer? -eu continuo olhando o rosto do Sasuke-kun

-Eu... Pra onde cê tá olhando!? Ahh!!! Você também Sakura-chan?

-Eu o que?

-Afinal o que esse cara tem demais!?!?!? -Naruto era sempre muito escandaloso. Ele apontou o Sasuke-kun.

-Você não vai querer se comparar os Sasuke-kun? Ou vai? ¬¬ -eu digo com indiferença e foi aí que vi um aluno novo entrar na turma. Ele era muito lindo! Parecia até com o Sasuke-kun! n///n mais o Sasuke-kun era muito mais gato u.u

-Oi Naruto! -disse ele n.n

Que!? Amigo do Naruto?!?! Que desperdício!!! OO

-Sai? -disse o Naruto, achei que fosse a hora certa de me livrar dele por isso disse:

-Naruto! Já que o seu amiguinho chegou vai com ele e me deixa em paz! ¬¬

-M-Mas Sakura-chan?!

Foi aí que... O improvável aconteceu!!! Sasuke-kun retrucou as palavras imbecis e idiotas do Naruto!!! OO

-Não tem orgulho próprio? Usuratonkachi.

Ahhh!!!! . Como a sua voz é bonita!!!! .

-Do que é que você me chamou? -gritou Naruto com raiva.

Que voz irritante!!!! ÒÓ

-Eu só perguntei se você não tem orgulho próprio. Já vi que não.

Ahhhh!!!! Sasuke-kun SORRIU!!!!! .

-Seu!!!! -Naruto estava com tanta raiva que...

-MAS NEM PENSE QUE VOCÊ VAI BATER NELE NARUTOOOOOÒÓ!!!!!!! -eu grito dando o tapa mais forte que consegui dar. Eu olho Sasuke-kun e em vez de ver seu sorriso vejo apenas um olhar de desprezo.

-Sas-Sasuke-kun... -digo sem forças à beira de um ataque de choro.

Sasuke-kun me ignora completamente T.T.

Estava totalmente desesperançada quando eu escuto o boato que tenho certeza que vai mudar a minha vida!

-Você soube? O Sasuke-kun tá livre, leve e solto mais parece que tá gostando de alguém...

-Quem?

-Como vou saber? Só sei que não vou deixar ele dando mole assim!!!

-Isso se ele não se interessar por mim primeiro!

Que? Sasuke-kun livre? Totalmente livre pra mim? Ele será meu!!! É isso aí n.n!!!! Eu vou me tornar a namorada dele custe o que custar!!!! n///n

**fic meio curtinha e bobinha + por enquanto é isso. Mandem reviews sobre quais casai deviam aparecer tá? Bjus**


	2. A vingança do loiro!

**Capitulo 2**

**A vingança do loiro!!!**

Querido diário eu não sei o que posso dizer do dia de hoje. Não sei se posso dizer que foi ruim ou péssimo u.u. Sabe por que? EU CORTEI MEU CABELO LINDO E MARAVILHOSO POR CULPA DO NARUTO TTE BAKA!!! ÒÓ. Calma que eu vou contar com todos os detalhes dessa terrível tragédia. u.u

Como eu já contei antes, o Sasuke-kun tá livre!!! Completamente solteiro!!! (pelo menos uma boa notícia eu tinha que colocar aqui! Ai Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!!!!! . ) Daí, circulam diversos boatos do tipo ideal de garota para o Sasuke-kun. Um dos mais confiáveis é que ele ADORA garotas de cabelos longos e sedosos! Iguais aos meus ¬ , ou ao que eram os meus cabelos ¬¬ .Havia todo o tipo de boato o possível, diziam até que o Sasuke-kun era bissexual!oO Completamente nada a ver!!! ¬¬ Fala sério!

Eu estava toda feliz com isso! Eu já podia competir como todas as outras garotas! n.n

A 1º coisa que eu fiz foi tentar uma conversa com ele. Vou anexá-la aqui n.n

-Bom dia Sasuke-kun! n.n -eu sorri o mais atraente que eu podia.

-Dia. -ele me disse com aquela voz sexy me fazendo derreter aos pés dele. Aaaahhhh! Sasuke-kun é tão legal!!!! ¬ É impressionante como ele é lindo!!!

Depois disso o chato do Naruto apareceu do meu lado como se fosse parte do nada. Ele estava com aquele amigo bonitão (e idiota) dele. Acho que vou colocar a conversa que tivemos aqui também n.n (apesar de eu ter sido ofendida ¬¬) Não que eu me interesse pelo amigo dele mais... u///u ué!?!?!? Por que eu me desenhei com vergonha? Acho que o meu corte de cabelo afetou a minha inteligência 'u.u mais deixa eu escrever logo essa conversa...

-Bom dia Sakura-chan. -disse o Naruto animado com aquela voz irritante de dar nos nervos.

-E o que o dia tem de bom?

-Poxa Sakura-chan você só me dá patada!!! -diz o Naruto. Eu reconheço que às vezes ele faz uma carinha com um beicinho tão fofa!!! n////n. Ele fez nesse instante, parecia uma criança fofinha! Me deu até vontade de puxar as bochechas dele n////n

-Essa que é a Haruno Sakura, Naruto? -pergunta o cara bonitão. Ele tinha uma voz legal mais nem se compara com a do Sasuke-kun u.u

-Oi. -eu disse normalmente.

-Oi **nojenta**.

-Do que é que você me chamou??? -eu berrei com raiva.

Só sei que depois disso eu saí que nem uma louca atrás desse cara e quando eu o cerquei eu meti tanta porrada nele que ele teve que ficar um tempo na enfermaria. u.u Geralmente e sou da paz, mais vai me irritar pra ver... Aprendi artes marciais na mesma academia que o Sasuke-kun n.n Só que eu só o acompanhava de longe... Eu era muito fraca, e ainda sou. Tenho medo de quebrar as minhas unhas!!! u.u

Quando eu voltei pra sala a Hinata-chan foi falar comigo pra ver se eu tinha como ajudar ela com o Naruto e em troca ela me dava dicas com o Sasuke. Parece que ela conhecia o irmão mais velho do Sasuke.

Eu NÃO fazia idéia que o Sasuke-kun tivesse um irmão!!! Acho que eu devia ser a única na escola inteira!!! Como eu sou idiota... ¬¬

Bom, continuando hoje a gente tinha aula de educação física e... Ai!!! Sasuke-kun fica tão lindo quando joga bola!!! . Ele é muito gato!!! Era o time do Naruto contra o dele. Sasuke-kun era um dos capitães, o outro era o bobo do Naruto.

A parte que interessa é que o Sasuke-kun fez 5 gols e o Naruto só vez dois e ainda sim por sorte. O Naruto e o Sasuke-kun vivam brigando. Eu sei que um dos motivos sou eu mais isso só é por parte do Naruto... T.T O Sasuke-kun nem liga pra mim!!! T.T O que me consola é que ele age assim com todas as garotas da escola. u.u

-Você vai ver Teme! Eu ainda vou derrotar você!!! -berrava o Naruto que nem um desesperado.

-Só em sonhos. -disse o meu amado Sasuke-kun debochando.

-Aaah!!! É esse seu jeito arrogante que me irrita!!!

-É esse seu jeito de idiota que atrapalha.

-E o que eu atrapalho?!?!?

Estranho... Naquela hora o Sasuke-kun demorou pra responder... E acho que corou um pouco... Por que será? Raiva? Deve ser... Bom, no fim ele respondeu algo assim:

-Acho que o seu pequeno cérebro vai entrar em pane se eu te contar...

Aí o Sasuke-kun foi embora com aquele jeito sensual dele ¬ Depois disso o amigo bonitão do Naruto disse:

-Só tem gente metida aqui hein?

-Como se você não fosse? -disse a Ino.

-Como se você fosse uma 'gracinha' de gente. -ele disse isso com um tom de ironia mais a burra da Ino se derreteu toda com isso.

-Sério? -ela perguntou melosa. Tirando a Temari acho que toda loira é burra... Pelo menos a Ino é...

-Por acaso você é um fã da Hebe 'gracinha'? -eu zombo dele.

-Não se meta nojenta, por que a conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro. -contra-atacou o Sai. Eu fiquei púrpura de raiva! ÒÓ Esse cara é muito chatooooo!!!! Bonito, mais muuuuiiito chato meeeesmo!!!! ÒÓ

-Sai... Não chame a Sakura-chan assim... -pediu o Naruto manhoso. Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva acho que até agradeceria ele.

-Não enche Naruto!

Aí eu fui embora. Hoje a nossa turma tinha ficado responsável pelo jardim. Foi lá que a minha desgraça aconteceu. Estava eu e o Sasuke-kun trabalhando num mesmo canteirinho de flores da mesma cor do meu cabelo: rosa. E essa cor de cabelo é NATURAL!!! Eu NÃO mandei pintar!!! ÒÓ Dá uma raiva tão grande quando inventam apelidos pra mim!!! Já me chamaram de tanta coisa... moranguinho estragado, pantera cor de rosa, testuda...

Bom, voltando ao assunto... Eu e o Sasuke-kun trabalhávamos no mesmo canteiro. E eu tinha feito um penteado novo n.n!!! Eu tinha amarrado meu cabelo longo em um rabo de cavalo. É mais pratico. Sasuke-kun nem reparou T.T

E, mesmo assim, eu não conseguia parar de olhar-lo. Eu ainda tava reunindo coragem pra falar com ele e quando enfim eu ia tentar, sem querer eu corto o meu dedo. Tive que ir procurar um curativo e o sinal tocou avisando pra gente se trocar pra poder ir embora. Eu vi quando o Sasuke-kun foi embora e fiquei triste, de novo havia perdido uma chance de falar com ele T.T !!!!

Voltei ao canteiro pra pegar as minhas coisas quando sinto algo cair sobre mim me viro e encaro no chão o meu rabo de cavalo além de um Naruto assustado segurando uma daquelas tesouras de poda.

-Me desculpe Sakura-chan!!!! É... É que eu... Bem eu...!!! -ele tava muito constrangido.

Eu peguei meu cabelo e o olhei mortificada. Ele ficou ainda mais amedrontado e eu me levantei. Nós começamos a correr e eu o perdi de vista. A Temari me viu e perguntou:

-O que foi Sakura? Mudança de visual? -ela disse animada. -Ficou bem assim.

-Como que 'bem assim'??? Temari-san!!! Como é que vou concorrer ao coração do Sasuke-kun com esse cabelo curto?!?!? -eu digo com raiva. -Ah se eu pego o Naruto...

-O Naruto sabe cortar cabelos? -pergunta Tenten se aproximando. -Até que ele corta bem!

-Até tu Tenten?!?!? -pergunto T.T

-Ahh Sakura você vai mendigar o amor de um cara? Qué isso! Seja uma garota de respeito! -diz Temari.

-Concordo. -disse a Tenten. Só que ela mesma vive abanando o rabinho pro Neji! Como pode dizer isso pra mim?!?!? ÒÓ

A prova disso foi que naquele instante o Neji chegou perguntando pela Hinata-chan, só que ela já tinha ido. Eu acho que o Neji tem uma quedinha pela Hinata e que é por isso que ele ODEIA o Naruto. Nesse sentido de odiar o Naruto nós até nos parecemos... ¬¬

-Depois a gente se encontra no salão! Te ver de penteado novo me deixou com vontade de ir lá! -diz Tenten animada.

-Eu também vou. Faz semanas que eu não faço hidratação... -disse a Temari.

-Percebemos... -eu comento ao mesmo tempo que a Tenten.

-Que??? -A Temari me assusta de vez em quando T.T

-A gente pode convidar a Hinata-chan e também a Ino-chan né Sakura? -A Tenten também ficou com medo da cara da Temari.

-Então eu convido a Ino!!! Fui!!!

Eu sai dali correndo, senti pena da Tenten mais pelo menos eu me salvei u.u Que coisa mais desprezível de se pensar... ¬¬ Mas fazer o que se é verdade? u///u

Eu fui pra sala de aula e vi que a Ino não tava lá. Percebi que o Sasuke-kun ainda estava na escola, quando eu vou sair da sala eu vejo o Naruto bem na porta. Meu instinto assassino me fez correr atras dele. Aí ele correu e dobrou o corredor. Eu estava bem mais atrás só que mesmo assim eu ouvi ele esbarrando e caído em alguma coisa. Me aproximei e vi que ele estava encima do Sasuke-kun!!! oO

-Naruto!!! -eu tava furiosa!!! ÒÓ

O Naruto ficou tão apavorado que chegou até a abraçar o Sasuke-kun!!! ÒÓ Não sabia como eu queria tá no corpo dele naquele instante... u.u, O que eu achei mais estranho foi que dessa vez eu tive certeza absoluta de que o Sasuke-kun corou, e muito!!!

-Sasuke? -eu me virei pra ver o dono da voz.

Nem o Sasuke-kun era tão bonito quanto aquele cara!!! ¬ Ele parecia com o Sasuke só que era tão mais sex e charmoso!!! Era mais velho também u.u Um Deus!!!

-Já vou nii-san. -respondeu o meu Sasuke-kun. Ai!!! Sasuke-kun é tão lindo!!! Me senti como se tivesse ganho o paraíso. -Quer sair de cima de mim? Dobe!!!

-A-a Sakura-chan vai me bater!!!

-Não me envolva em seus problemas!!! -berrou o Sasuke-kun pondo o Naruto de lado e se levantando pra voltar pra sala.

Acho que eu tava petrificada demais pra bater no Naruto naquele momento, só que aquele baka não percebeu isso... ¬¬

-Liga não... O meu irmão é um mal-humorado da vida... Eu sou Uchiha Itachi.

-U-Uzumaki Naruto.

-E você? -eu quase morri quando o Itachi me chamou.

-Há-Haruno Sakura...

O Sasuke-kun tinha voltado e foi embora com o seu 'nii-san' né? Então...!!! Ei...!!!Quando o Sasuke-kun ficar mais velho ele vai ficar mais ou menos daquele jeito!!! Eu preciso fisgá-lo logo!!! o ú///ú

**Eu sei que o que tá ruim fica pior (mtos deveres de casa 'u.u) + msmo que este cap n seja dos melhores plix deixem reviews!!! n.n**

ReViEwS

Juh Yagami

GIZA: Sasunaru já tem e... n.n

LEE: Yoshiiii!!! Gaara-sama e eu vamos aparecer juntos nessa fic tb? (sorrisão) XD

GIZA: Eu n confirmo nada de vcs juntos... + vc e o gaara vão aparecer... -.-

GAARA: Não tenho direito a férias n? ¬¬

GIZA: Não. XD

SAKURA: Todos me odeiam?!?! T.T

GIZA: Parece que sim 'n.n

SAKURA: Buaaa... T.T

Mini Taty Rafa e Natinho n...

GIZA: Se preocupa com isso n. n.n Entendo bem como vc se sente...

NARUTO: Brigado por me entender... Poucos sabem fazer isso... n.n

SASUKE: Qual a dificuldade em saber o que um idiota feito vc pensa?

NARUTO: Grosso!! ÒÓ

SAKURA: Sasuke-kun é tão legal!!! ¬

SASUKE: ... ¬¬

ITACHI: Ela acha qualquer um legal u.u

GIZA: Eu só espero que vc goste de yaoi 'n.n + n se preocupe q n vo exagerar mto viu?

Uchiha Danii-chan

GIZA: Como vc já viu vai ter Sasunaru aki n.n

SASUKE: Essa autora n nos deixa em paz msmo

NARUTO: Agora sou que to sofrendo T.T

SASUKE: (olha Sakura ameaçadoramente)

SAKURA: Sasuke-kun? n///n

SASUKE: (pensando: "Mocréia ¬¬...")

SAKURA??? n.n

Harumi-Sama

SAKURA+ um que me odeia... ¬¬

NARUTO: Brigada... n/////n

SASUKE: (ciúmes) N se empolgue... ¬¬

SAKURA: Naruto. u.u

NARUTO: Que? n///n

SAKURA: (puxa bochecha de Naruto) --

UCHIHAS??? '¬¬

NARUTO: X.X

GIZA: É que eu tô fazendo uma homenagem a uma amiga minha n.n E ela adora a Sakura!!! Longe do Sasuke tb... n.n

FeH-Chan

GIZA: Oi! Tem problema n... Às vezes bate preguiça de ler msmo n.n

SAKURA: Cair na lixeira?!?! ÒÓ (pensando: "Essa passou dos limites!!! ÒÓ")

GIZA: Tive pena da lixeira... n.n

SAKURA: Nani??? ÒÓ

GIZA: Deixa pra lá... Sobre os casais... Só pq vc disse eu vo mudar alguns... n.n

SAI: Vou ficar sozinho? OO

GIZA: Não. Só vo te livrar da Sakura! n.n

SAI: Jura? n.n

SAKURA: ¬¬

Simca-chan

GIZA: Que bom que está gostando!!! n.n

SASUKE: Só n sei como gostam de ler isso... ¬¬

NARUTO: Concordo. A outra tá melhor... u.u

SASUKE: Só pq eu vivo pagando mico? ¬¬

NARUTO:Sim!!! n.n

SASUKE: ÒÓ

GIZA: Eis aqui o novo cap! n.n

ITACHI: Agora diga qndo vai postar o prox... ¬¬

GIZA: N seja estraga prazeres!!! ÒÓ

ITACHI: XP


	3. Fofocas no salão! Unitedd girls

**Cap de hj sem nenhum yaoi u.u Ou seja quem n gosta disso pode ler tranqüilo!!! n.n**

**5 garotas no salão de beleza fazendo confidências... Tenho pena da minha falta de criatividade T.T**

**PERSONAGENS MASCULINOS: Vc devia é ter pena de nós!!! ÒÓ**

**Sem + delongas vamos ao cap **¬¬

Capitulo 3

Fofocas no salão! Unitedd girls...

Querido diário n.n! Estou tão feliz!!! Foi muito divertido lá no salão com as meninas!!! Colocamos a fofoca em dia!!! Eu não sou muito fofoqueira u.u + adoro ficar falando de meninos com as minhas amigas!!!! . É tão legal!!! . Dá pra fazer um monte de descobertas com isso!!! Por exemplo: Eu não sabia que a Temari gostava do preguiçoso do Shika!!! XP

Vou anexar aqui a nossa conversa!!! .

-Droga!!! Maldito Naruto!!! Por culpa dele não tenho mais chances com o Sasuke-kun!!! -eu disse enquanto aparava as pontas do que restou do meu cabelo com a Keiko. Odeio admitir mais o corte que o Naruto fez ficou bonito em mim. '¬¬

-Mais ficou tão legal Sakura!!! -afirmou a Tenten. Ela tava aparando as pontas do cabelo dela.

-Não balance a cabeça. -disse o cabeleireiro ou melhor a cabeleireira, já que a Tenten só cortava o cabelo com um gay muito gente fina. O Hana.

-Desculpe! -disse a Tenten.

-Até quando a gente tem que se esforçar por esses garotos? -diz a Temari derepente. Ela tava fazendo a hidratação com a Aya.

-Co-como assim Temari-san? -perguntou a Hinata-chan. Ela também foi com a gente. Ela estava fazendo as unhas com a Tamaio.

-Você sabe Hinata! Você se esforça pro baka do Naruto te reparar mais ele não tá nem aí! A Tenten com o seu primo, o Neji. A Sakura e a Ino com o Sasuke...

-Mudei o meu alvo. -avisa a Ino que fazia as unhas do pé com a Seika. -O Sasuke-kun não repara em ninguém mesmo... Então eu decidi mudar de cara.

-Quem? O Sai? -eu pergunto zombando.

-Sim!!! Ai! Ele é tão Kawai!!!

-E bonito, não se esqueça... -disse a Tenten.

-E inteligente... -até agora não acredito que a Hinata-chan disse isso daquele idiota T.T

-E sem um pingo de educação e muito menos gentileza. -completei u.u. -Ele é ainda mais baka que o Naruto!!! Eu odeio ele!!!

-Iiiih!!! Sei não... Quando se odeia tanto é por que gosta. -zombou a Tenten entre risinhos.

-Verdade? Sakura-chan? -pergunta a Hinata-chan.

-Sakura!!! Nem ouse chegar perto do Sai-kun!!!

-Nem quero!!! ÒÓ

Todo mundo, menos a Hinata-chan morreu de rir com essa briga minha e da Ino. Ficar com o Sai seria viver o meu pior pesadelo!!! ÒÓ

-Você quer que eu estrague o seu cabelo, linda? -disse Hana pra Tenten com aquele jeito engraçado dele. Nós adoramos ele n.n.

-Desculpa Hana.

-Tudo bem. Só não se mexa!!! O que você estava dizendo Temari-chan? -Disse o Hana continuando a cortar o cabelo da Tenten.

-Eu... O que estava dizendo mesmo? -se auto pergunta a Temari distraída.

-Estava dizendo o nome do menino que você gosta. -disse a Seika.

Já deu pra perceber que nós sempre vamos a esse salão juntas né? Conhecemos todos lá!!! Tem o Hana que corta os nossos cabelos, a Keiko também corta. Tem a Seika e a Tamaio que cuidam das mãos e dos pés e por último temos a Aya que é a cuida da hidratação, pintura de cabelo, as chapinhas e aquela coisa que faz os cabelos ficarem enrolados. . Todos são muuuuuito legais com a gente n.n!!!!

-Ah! O Shika?

-Quê?!?!? -todo mundo no salão se virou pra encarar a Temari.

-Ops... -ela disse distraída.

-Você vive brigando com ele! Vive xingando ele de tudo que é jeito!!! -grita a Ino.

-Não foi você que disse que não se casaria com ele nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da terra? -gritou a Tenten chocada.

-Mais ele é sex...

-Credo! -digo XP. -Sex é o irmão do Sasuke-kun u.u, não o mala do Shika.

-Ni-nisso eu concordo... -disse a Hinata-chan baixinho.

-Hinata!?!?!? Até tu??? -eu e as minhas outras amigas gritamos.

-Hoje vocês tão com tudo meninas... -zombou a Seika.

-E como é o irmão do Sasuke-kun? -perguntou a Tamaio.

-Gato. Muito gato. Um deus grego!!! -eu respondo me levantando da cadeira e olhando o meu corte.

-E legal também... -disse a Hinata se levantando.

-Mais meninas vocês andam muito moles!!! -disse a Hana liberando a Tenten. -Dizem muita coisa dos bofes e não fazem nada pra ficar com eles. Animo gente!!!

-Você tem razão, Hana mais o que podemos fazer? -pergunta a Ino. -Eu quero o Sai, A Sakura o Sasuke, a Hinata o Naruto, a Tenten o Neji e a Temari o Shika.

-Já sei! -diz a Aya. -Por que não fazem um plano em conjunto pra fisgar os gatinhos?

-Co-como assim? -pergunta a Hinata timidamente.

-É simples! Se unam pra ficar com eles!!! -explica a Aya animada.

-Entendi tudo... - diz a Temari irônica.

-Ah! Entendi! -eu digo animada. -Basta que a gente aproveite o contato uma da outra!!! Por exemplo, a Tenten gosta do Neji que é o primo da Hinata!!!

-Entendi!!! -disse a Ino. -A Temari gosta do Shika que é meu vizinho!!!

-Milagre!!! Loira burra entendendo algo? -eu zombo da cara dela.

-Muito engraçado ruiva falsa!!!

-Sei... A Hinata gosta do Naruto que é facilmente influenciável pela a Sakura mais quem aqui tem alguma relação com o Sasuke-kun? E com o Sai? -diz a Tenten.

-Se a Hinata fisgar o Naruto vai ser fácil ter contato com o Sai que é amigo do Naruto. -diz a Temari.

-E-eu não falo muito com o Sasuke-kun mais... E-eu converso bastante com o Itachi-san... -diz a Hinata-chan brincando com os dedos.

-Então está tudo decidido!!! Estamos formando agora, na frente das ilustres pessoas desse salão... -disse a Temari alto.

-Viramos pessoas chiques... -comenta a Hana divertida.

-É... -concorda a Tamaio.

-Que nós formamos o grupo Unitedd Girls!!! Um grupo de 5 gatas que vão correr atrás de seus futuros namorados!!!

-E aquele papo de que nós não devíamos correr atras deles hein Temari? -comento zombando.

-E deixar qualquer mocréia chegar perto dos nossos garotos? Não mesmo!!!

Depois disso nós formos para uma lanchonete ali perto e fomos planejar alguma coisa pra amanhã n.n O plano tá perfeito!!! . Com certeza pelo menos uma de nós vai ficar com um dos nossos gatinhos!!! . Eu vou ser sua namorada Sasuke-kun!!! .

Droga!!! òó minha mãe tá me mando eu dormir então amanhã eu escrevo como foi o plano e o resultado dele.

**xX _ReViEwS_ Xx**

Simca-chan

ITACHI: Eu sou o cara XD

GIZA: Convencido é pouco... ¬¬

ITACHI+ num so msmo Sakura? XD

SAKURA: Só te axo lindo pq vc parece o Sasuke-kun n.n

SASUKE: ¬¬

ITACHI: Magoei... T.T

GIZA: Bom, qnto a participação do Ita-chan vc vai descobrindo a cada cap.

FeH-Chan

GIZA: Ta bom eu axo que salvo o Gaalee. É tão kawai!!! .

LEE: Yoshiiii!!! XD

GAA: N tem pena de mim não? Eu sô kazekage e ainda tenho que fazer bico nessas suas fics podres!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: (deprime em um canto)

LEE: Demo Gaara-chan!!! É graças a essas fics que nós podemos ficar juntos!!! T.T

GAA: Sério? OO Já q n tem outro jeito... u///u

LEE e GIZA: É isso aí!!! .

Hamiko0

GIZA: Bem... Pode ser que eu mude de idéia qnto a SaiSaku n.n

SAI: Sério? '¬¬

SAKURA: Quê??? ÒÓ

GIZA+ pode ser ItaSaku n.n

SASUKE: OO (pensando: "Nunk pensei que ia ficar com pena do meu irmão u.u")

ITACHI: Eu o que? -/.\-

GIZA: Vai depender das reviews n.n

Diessika

GIZA: (se esconde atras do Itachi) OO

ITACHI: Pq vc sempre se esconde atras de mim? n/.\n (pensando: "N que esteja reclamando, afinal **todas** as mulheres caem aos meu pés u.u)

GIZA: Pq é pra isso q eu te contratei como segurança!!! ÒÓ E seu irmão n tá c/ nada ¬¬

SASUKE: Eu ouvi!!! ÒÓ

NARUTO: N tá c/ nada!!! XD

SASUKE: (bate em Naruto) Dobe ¬///¬

GIZA: Eu até entendo que vc n goste de SasuNaru, eu tb **era** assim+ vo pô na fic. É pq a maioria das reviews pede esse casal e pq eu tb adoro n.n

**Sei que o cap acima ficou uma droga e que a Fic só tem 1 casal definido (Sasunaru), então mandem reviews sobre seus casais favoritos n.n !!! Pode ser que eu coloque ele na fic!!!**

**As opções são várias!!!**

**Sai+Sakura **

**Sai+Ino**

**Itachi+SakuraI**

**tachi+Naruto (só pra por ciúmes no Sasuke **-**.n)**

**Neji+Hinata **

**Gaara+Lee(esse tá pré-aprovado)**

**Tem + alguma sugestão? Mande reviews!!! n.n**


	4. A sexta feira louca! Tragédias acontec

**Vou dedicar esse cap aos mãos-de-vaca dos meninos da minha turma que são tão unhas-de-fome que preferiram pagar o mico que eu pus na fic u///u. E olha que eu simplifiquei o que eles fizeram u///u !!!! Aviso: tem um pouco de SASUSAKU e SASUNARU no cap de hj. Agora o cap n.n .Divirtam-se e deixem reviews!!!!**

Capitulo 4

A sexta feira louca!!! Tragédias acontecem...

Querido diário. O plano "A" foi... Sei lá... -.- Estranho... Ele deu e não deu certo. Sabe o que é, é que tudo parecia agir contra a gente... Ele deu certo porque Gaara-sama se dá bem com o Shikamaru e o Kankuro também e deu errado por que... É melhor eu contar u.u

O plano 'A' era:

Pra juntar a Temari com o Shikamaru, a Ino teve a idéia de acompanhar o Shika pra vim pra escola e por 'coincidência' eles encontrassem com a Temari e comigo. Assim eu e a Ino deixaríamos o casal e buscaríamos a Hinata-chan pra assim continuar o plano pra que eu me livrasse do idiota do Naruto e do estúpido do Sai que sempre andavam juntos e a 1º coisa que o Naruto fazia quando chegava na escola era me incomodar e logo depois brigar com o Sasuke-kun. n.n

Só que o plano foi estragado T.T A Temari não conseguiu despistar os irmãos dela e eles vieram juntos. Nós até tínhamos um plano 'B' pra isso. Eu e a Ino iríamos na frente com os irmãos da Temari, só que a gente não sabia de uma coisa: O Kankuro e o Gaara tavam pagando o Shika para que ele fizesse seus deveres!!! Justo o Gaara-sama!!! OO O Shika pode ser um preguiçoso mais é muito inteligente, ele disse que não tinha saco pra ficar trabalhando o dia todo junto do pai dele e que era menos trabalhoso fazer a tarefa alheia. Em questão de preguiça ele é o rei ù.ú

Aí a Temari deu um chilique tão grande com os irmãos que a gente chegou bem cedo na escola, sim isso por que a Temari entrou em modo de batalha e perseguiu os irmãos até na escola esquecendo do plano todo T.T.

A Temari geralmente é bem mandona mais é legal só que quando ela entra em modo de batalha... Ela vira a própria visão do Inferno!!! T.T

Até o preguiçoso do Shikamaru correu!!!! Todo mundo entrou correndo e eu empurrei o Naruto e o Sai que, quando viram a Temari em modo de batalha saíram correndo também e assim que entramos na sala tivemos que ir pra diretoria por que a gente tava correndo na escola T.T

Que mico!!! Todo mundo que tava no corredor viu isso!!! Até o Sasuke-kun viu tudo e ainda riu T.T !!!! Mas acho que foi por que o Naruto tava metido nisso ¬¬ A prova é que eles começaram a discutir por causa disso u.u. Aliáis, isso é uma coisa freqüente com os dois! E o Sasuke-kun só demonstra alguma reação quando fala com o Naruto. Estranho... acho que eles dariam bons amigos n.n

Aí!!!! O Sasuke-kun é tão lindo! Bom, vou parar por aqui, o Kakashi-sensei entrou na sala. Pra mim, já basta à humilhação de hoje cedo... ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuando o papo acima -o sensei tá conversando com o Iruka-sensei, deve ser outra arrumação do Naruto. Só não sei por que o Iruka-sensei se importa tanto com aquele idiota mas... u.u- A gente tem que fazer um novo plano. Esse 1º não foi muito inteligente u.u, claro!!! Veio da loira burra! n.n

E... Credo!!! Por que o povo da sala da Temari e da Tenten tá fazendo aqui?

Será que eu não vou poder escrever quieta no meu diário? T.T Que droga!!! T.T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu estou escondidinha aqui no terraço só pra contar uma coisinha pequeninha 'n.n:

Eu levei um FORA do Sasuke-kun mais eu BEIJEI ele!!! Não sei como eu tive coragem!!!! Não sei se me arrependo ou não!!!! Ai!!!! Como é que eu vou encarar ele na próxima aula???? Eu sento do lado dele e agora?!?!?! Tô tão nervosa que até a minha letra tá saindo feia!!!! T.T Deixa eu contar logo como foi isso...

A gente teve um tempo livre hoje e eu a as minhas amigas fomos almoçar juntas. Sabe, pra fofocar e formular novos planos... A Hinata já tava começando a agir! Fez com que a Tenten, ela e o Neji fizessem uma pesquisa juntos!!! O plano pra fazer a Tenten e o Neji ficarem juntos tá realmente bossal . !!! A Hinata marcou com o Neji para que ele viesse para a biblioteca pesquisarem junto com a Tenten! Só que ela não vai vir e daí vai ser por conta da Tenten!!!

Aí, a gente tava comendo na quadra que nessa época do ano tá com as árvores de cerejeira todas floridas! Eu adoro essa flor, a minha mãe também!!! Por isso ela pôs o meu nome de Sakura n.n

-A-aquele ali na-não é o Sasuke-kun? -pergunta a Hinata-chan apontando.

Foi aí que eu vi o Sasuke-kun dormindo calmamente... Ele tava tão lindo!!!! Parecia dormir profundamente!!!!

-Vai lá com ele!!! -diz a Temari. -Você não vai ter melhor chance do que essa pra beijar ele!!!

-Quê?!?! Eu...!!!! Ce tá louca???? -eu tento dizer.

-É que ela tá com medo! A testa gigante faz com que ela não pense direito nas oportunidades! -zomba a Ino.

-Não é isso!!! E se ele acordar????? -tentei dizer.

-Falem baixo ou o Sasuke-kun vai ouvir!!! -avisa a Tenten.

-Você não vai saber se tentar... -provoca a Temari.

-Medrosa... -provoca a Ino. É... Eu te odeio Ino u.u

-Eu não sou medrosa!!!

Eu não devia ter cedido as chantagens T.T mais na hora eu cedi... Fui até o Sasuke-kun com a cara e a coragem e me ajoelhei, acariciei o rosto dele e o beijei. Ai!!! O gosto da boca dele ¬!!! Eu me derreti naquele momento n.n !!! Era o meu primeiro beijo!!! Com ele!!! Ai!! n///n Foi tão mágico!!! Isso até o Naruto aparecer e dizer ¬_///¬_:

-Sakura-chan?

O que eu mais temia aconteceu!!! O Sasuke-kun acordou. Eu GELEI nessa hora... Apesar de não criar coragem para encarar o Sasuke-kun eu sei que ele olhou pra mim. Fiquei muito vermelha nessa hora. º///º

-Obrigado por ma emprestar o seu resumo Sasuke, e desculpe incomodar o 'momento romântico do casal'. -disse o Naruto friamente.

Eu nunca vi ele tão sério OO Peraí?!?! O Sasuke-kun emprestou o caderno dele pro Naruto??? Só agora eu me toquei disso OO!!! Dão, o Naruto foi embora.

-Que casal? Usuratonkachi... -pergunta o Sasuke-kun sem entender.

-Eu não preciso de explicações. Não sou nada seu... -diz o Naruto indo embora me deixando sozinha com o Sasuke-kun.

O silêncio que predominou entre a gente me fez sofrer horrores!!!!! -.- Meu coração doía muito e ainda dói só de lembrar disso T.T !!! Eu comecei a chorar na hora. O Sasuke-kun se levantou e disse:

-Eu esperava qualquer coisa de você... Menos isso... -eu encarei os olhos dele nessa hora. -Vê se me deixa em paz.

Ele tava andando e eu não sei como eu tive coragem de dizer isso:

-Ma-Mas eu...!!! Eu gosto tanto de você Sasuke-kun!!!!

-Isso não justifica agir desse modo deprimente. Você... Me irrita! -a dor que eu senti naquele momento foi terrível. Isso dói muito em mim!!!

Eu vi o Sasuke-kun ir embora e comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Eu não devia ter seguido o conselho... Que conselho!!! Aquilo foi o pior... Mas eu beijei o Sasuke-kun e isso foi o melhor e... Aí não sei de onde aquela praga saiu.

-Tá tão na seca que ataca pobres garotos que estão dormindo? Você é deprimente... -diz o Sai pra piorar meu estado de espírito.

De novo eu tinha escutado um 'deprimente'. Eu sou deprimente? Eu me perguntava isso quando as minhas amigas vieram.

-Tá tudo bem, Sakura? -pergunta a Temari preocupada.

-Tudo bem? Vocês viram o que aconteceu!!! Eu disse que não queria fazer isso!!! Eu não queria fazer isso!!! -eu berro com raiva.

-Mas você conseguiu um beijo do Sasuke-kun!!! -me acalma a Tenten.

-Mas eu levei um FORA Tenten!!! Ele não gosta de mim!!! Me chamou de deprimente!!! Disse que eu irrito ele!!! O que eu faço?!?!?!?

-Isso é fácil... -diz a Temari.

-Como pode ser fácil?!?!?!

-Temos que recorrer ao irmão do Sasuke-kun por meio da Hinata. Mais isso só depois que ela terminar de falar com o Naruto.

Agora eu estou aqui... E... Ai meu Deus!!!! O sinal pra gente voltar pra aula tocou!!! E eu não posso gazetar aula!!! O que eu devo fazer????

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu já tenho problema o suficiente e ainda inventam esse baile em conjunto com o 2º ano!!! E pra piorar um cara hiper feio tá dando em cima de mim!!!! ÒÓ

Deixa eu explicar. A nossa classe 1º "A" e a classe da Temari e da Tenten (esqueci de dizer que a Temari também é mais velha que a gente) que é o 2º "A" tem que arrecadar uma quantia de dinheiro pra fazer um baile -eu espero que o Sasuke-kun venha comigo n.n. Tá, eu sei é um sonho impossível depois do que eu fiz hoje¬¬ -Como de manhã não tem 3º ano ficou só a gente de responsável!!!! ÒÓ Assim, as duas turmas que além de ter que dividir a quadra na aula de educação física vai dividir as aulas de artes, inglês e economia pra tentar arrecadar o dinheiro e montar cenário, banda e essas coisas... Até que isso não é tão ruim mais o que foi dose foi o novato que entrou na turma delas!!! Esse tal Lee. ÒÓ

Nós estávamos esperando o novo professor de inglês. Eu tava quietinha olhando o afastamento do Naruto com o Sasuke-kun. Será que foi pelo o que eu fiz? Tava pensando nisso quando eu vejo um cara com cabelo tigela, sobrancelha grossa e jeito duvidoso segurando uma rosa de papel mequetrefe de quinta categoria na minha frente.

-Flores para outra flor. -ele tinha um sorriso colgate engraçado...

-Não mesmo. Agora sai da frente! -eu disse friamente u.u

-M-mas!!!

-Pra começo de conversa... Eu nem conheço você e, sinceramente, eu nem quero. Agora... SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!!! ÒÓ -eu grito chamando a atenção de todos no corredor.

-Além de nojenta é baraqueira... Que coisa de pobre... -zomba o Sai atrás de mim. Caramba! Ele tava muito lindo com esse uniforme de verão meio aberto. ¬ Putis! Ele me chama de deprimente e eu ainda continuo achando ele uma gato!!!!

-Ninguém falou com você!!! Seu hipócrita!!! -eu grito com raiva. O Sai sabe mesmo como irritar uma pessoa. ÒÓ

-E você sabe o que quer dizer hipócrita? -ele perguntou sorrindo de modo falso.

-Por que em vez de brigarem você não entram na sala? -diz, ai n///n!!!, o Itachi-san. -A aula vai começar.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? -pergunta o Sasuke-kun parecendo surpreso. Ele tá tão lindo!!! n///n

A camisa dele também tá meio aberta e sua gravata frouxa. Ele tava escorado na parede com os braços cruzados nos encarando. Tenho certeza que ele poderia fazer uma capa de revista teen feminina n////n Eu compraria com certeza . A cena do beijo me veio na mente!!! Eu já sabia qual era o gosta daquela boca!!!

Mais como diz o ditado: "Alegria de pobre dura pouco". O Sasuke-kun me deu um olhar de puro desprezo que tirou toda a minha felicidade de ter beijado ele. u.u

-Lembra daquele cursinho de inglês que prometia um emprego pro aluno que tirasse a nota mais alta? Advinha, eu consegui.

Sasuke fez uma cara de quem estava com muita raiva. Admito que fiquei com um pouco de medo mais ele tava tão sex ;D.

-Quer dizer que você vai dar aula pra gente Itachi-san? -pergunta o Naruto sorrindo.

-Sim, Naru-chan. Posso te chamar assim? -diz o Itachi.

-Sim, sensei. -confirma o Naruto. Todas as meninas lhe dão um olhar mortal. Quem é que deixou ele ter essa intimidade com o Itachi-sensei ÒÓ

Se eu tava com medo do Sasuke-kun, agora que o Naruto disse isso é que eu queria ter me escondido!!! -.-

O Itachi-sensei deu uma aula muito legal. Nunca achei tão fácil falar em inglês!!! n///n Até os mais burros da turma conseguiram se destacar!!! OO

No fim o Itachi-sensei deu uma idéia para que a gente conseguisse uma graninha para o tal baile.

-Por que vocês não fazem uma sexta-feira louca?

-Como é isso sensei? -pergunta a Ino.

-Nas sextas-feiras vocês escolhem um mico para pagar. Sendo que o mico vale desde o início da aula até o último sinal. Quem não cumprir o mico tem que pagar uma quantia 'x' pra isso. Que tal cinco reais?

-Quê?!?!? Mais!!! Isso é muito caro!!! -berra o Naruto.

-Aí então, você tem a opção de pagar o mico Naru-chan. -responde o sensei.

-Pare de chamar seus alunos com apelidos... -murmura o Sasuke-kun baixinho. Acho que eu fui à única que escutou isso. Parecia... Deixa pra lá...

A sala toda concorda.

-Mas qual seria o mico? -pergunta o Shika.

-Que tal as mulheres se vestirem de homem e os homens se vestirem de mulher? -sugere o sensei sorrindo.

Todas as meninas na turma concordaram. Os meninos bem que tentarem reclamar mais ficaram quietos quando as garotas os fuzilaram com o olhar. Não tem quem possa contra o nosso poder feminino!!! XP Adoro ser mulher!!! XD

Eu já tava arrumando as minhas coisas para ir embora quando o Naruto aparece na minha frente.

-Sakura-chan... -ele começa todo manhoso

-O que você quer?

-Me empresta um dos seus uniformes femininos? Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar...

-Por que não pede pro seus pais?

-Não!!! Já é muito eles cuidarem de mim...

Eu simplesmente não entendi. -.-

-Por que você não pega com outra?

-É que... -o Naruto ficou todo corado. A coisa mais fofa! n.n

-Eu sei que você namora o Sasuke-kun mais mesmo assim eu... Gos-gosto de você... e... Queria só sentir você um pouco mais perto de mim...! Só isso...

Eu corei. Não sabia que o Naruto podia ser tão meigo. Eu falei que iria emprestar a roupa pra ele e fui embora. Já tava saindo quando o Naruto me chamou e disse:

-Obrigada Sakura-chan...

Ele é muito fofo mesmo... u////u

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Querido diário, estou muito triste pelo Sasuke-kun, os pais dele morreram ontem num acidente de carro fatal. Parece que eles ficaram ireconheciveis por causa do estrago!!! T.T O Itachi e o Sasuke-kun apareceram até na televisão ÔÔ!!! Ele e o Itachi estavam arrasados!!!! T.T

O Sasuke-kun vai ficar uns dias na casa dele e do Itachi. Ainda bem que o Itachi já fez 18 anos u.u, senão o meu Sasuke-kun iria ter que ir pra um orfanato. E eu nunca mais ira vê-lo!!!! T.T

Mas... Vou sentir tanto a falta dele na escola!!! T.T Quero consolá-lo!!! Mesmo que ele me chame de deprimente e irritante de novo!!! T.T Será que uma adolescente não tem esse direito quando ama o cara mais gostosão do colégio?!?! Eu só quero que ele seja feliz!!! T.T

Ah!!! Sobre o plano de juntar a Tenten com o Neji pra variar deu errado! O Neji passou na casa da Hinata e eles tiveram que ir juntos. Mesmo assim a Tenten disse que a Hinata tentou ajudar ela, ficando escondida nas estantes só que aí o inesperado aconteceu!!!

O Kankuro apareceu na biblioteca sem aquela maldita pintura no rosto!!! A Tenten disse que ele ficou uma gracinha e que ele até que é legal. O Kankuro se sentou na mesa deles e aí a Tenten disse que percebeu que o Neji não tirava os olhos da Hinata.

Parece que teve uma hora que o Neji pegou na mão da Hinata sem querer, a Hinata nem percebeu o quanto o Neji ficou corado. Depois disso a Tenten disse que queria falar com o Neji e perguntou pra ele se ele gostava da Hinata. No começo ele negou mais aí a Tenten forçou tanto que ele admitiu que gostava da Hinata desde criancinha e que por isso ele fingia que detestava o Naruto.

A Tenten disse que ficou muito triste e que entendia o que eu senti na hora que eu levei um fora do Sasuke-kun. Ela tá abalada até agora mais disse que quer ajudar o Neji. Só num vejo como... '-.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A escola sem o Sasuke-kun é tão chata!!! T.T Como será que ele tá agora??? u.u E só tô passando aqui pra dizer que sinto muito a falta dele!!! Não me importo nem com a frieza que ele tava me tratando. Eu gosto muito dele!!!

Ah!!! A Ino tá ficando com o Sai!!! Ela foi na cara de pau dele e perguntou se ele queria ficar com ele e ele disse sim!!!

Hoje mesmo eu vi ele se agarrando na quadra! Não sei por que mais me deu uma raiva daquilo!!! ÒÓ

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoje é a sexta-feira louca mais isso não é o mais importante. O Sasuke-kun VOLTOU!!! . Mais... Ele não parece feliz... Isso me entristece um pouco... Eu já tinha entregado a roupa pro Naruto e já tinha pagado a minha parte. Eu é que não iria me vestir de homem!!! Ù.Ú Ainda mais com o Sasuke-kun de volta!!! ÒÓ

A aula já ia começar, o Itachi sensei já tinha entrado na classe e estava brincando com as pessoas que tavam pagando o mico quando alguém bate na porta.

O sensei abriu a porta e a classe começou a cochichar, dizendo que tinha uma aluna nova. Mas quando eu vi quem era a aluna nova eu me matei de rir dizendo alto:

-Naruto?

O Naruto tava tal e qual uma garota!!!! Depois entraram o Kiba, o Shino, aquele tal de Lee, o Kankuro e o Sai. Tudo vestido de mulher!!!!! OO Tava muito engraçado mesmo!!!! Principalmente o Sai!!!! n.n

-Mais que belas modelos nós temos aqui!!! -comenta o sensei bagunçando.

-Menos sensei, menos... -comenta o Kankuro.

-Gente? Que tal fazermos uma votação de quem é o, desculpe, a mais bela da turma?! -pergunta o sensei.

-Itachi-sensei!!! -berra o Naruto com vergonha.

-É só uma brincadeira Naru-chan...

-Meu voto vai pro Naruto!!! -grita alguém da turma.

-O meu vai pro Sai. -eu digo. -Você tá tão linda mona!

-Pra você ver, que mesmo eu mudando de roupa, eu continuo superior a você.

Toda a sala me vaiou! Te odeio Sai!!!! ÒÓ

Depois do tempo de inglês teve o tempo de educação física. O Sasuke-kun jogou só o primeiro tempo mais tudo bem. Aquela com certeza foi à partida mais estranha que eu já vi. oO

Era o time dos vestidos com o uniforme feminino contra os que pagaram. -O Itachi-sensei tinha pagado pro Sasuke-kun n.n. Ainda bem!!! Não iria conseguir imaginar o Sasuke-kun de mulher u.u-. Tava hilário os meninos jogando bola com saia curtinha!!! Chamou a atenção de todo o mundo na escola na hora do intervalo n.n eu não me agüentava de tanto rir!!! n.n Foi aí que eu vi o Sasuke-kun ir pro terraço.

Eu achei que seria uma ótima chance de conseguir uma conversa com ele ganhando pontos no coração dele n.n e me redimir pelo beijo roubado ¬¬ Ai!!! Como eu sou desprezível T.T !!! Iria me aproveitar da tragédia dele para meu beneficio!!!

Eu estava indo conversar com ele quando o Naruto apareceu e foi na direção dele. Eu tava escondida em um lugar onde eu podia ver e ouvir tudo mais eles nem sequer podiam desconfiar que eu tava ali n.n

Vou por a conversa deles aqui, ela foi... Estranha... oO

-Oi... Me disseram que você estava aqui... -disse o Naruto.

-O que é que você quer Dobe? -perguntou o meu lindo Sasuke-kun.

-Só... conversar com você...

-Mais eu não quero. Saia daqui.

Mais o Naruto não saiu. Ele ficou parado olhando a quadra e depois disse com a cabeça baixa.

-Sei como se sente...

Eu não entendia nada e o Sasuke-kun tinha ficado em silêncio.

-Como você pode saber? Não foram os seus pais que morreram!!!

-Você é que se engana...

Eu nunca tinha visto o Naruto tão sério e o Sasuke-kun tão abalado e... Humano... Sei lá, ele quando passa pela gente na escola ele parece um deus inatingível mais nesse instante... Ele pareceu, como qualquer um de nós... Eu sinto meu rosto enrubescer e apuro meus ouvidos.

-Você se lembra a sete anos daquele policial herói que deu a vida pra salvar umas crianças de um incêndio? Ele era o meu pai...

Eu não sabia do passado do Naruto!!! Então ele é órfão? OO

-A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci... Eu tinha 8 anos e já era órfão. Meus avós não eram qualificados para criar uma criança... E eu fui pro orfanato. Fiquei lá durante 3 anos até que por um milagre eu fui adotado pelo Iruka-sensei.

O Sasuke-kun se virou pra encarar o Naruto. Por isso o Iruka-sensei se importava tanto com o Naruto!! Ele era o PAI ADOTIVO do Naruto!!! OO

-Sasuke... Se existe alguém no mundo que melhor entende o que você tá sentindo agora sou eu... Eu já passei por isso e posso te dizer com certeza. Você sempre vai levar essa ferida junto com você e ela sempre vai doer mais... Se você se deixar vencer pela dor... Já imaginou a decepção dos seus pais?

Sasuke-kun olhou para o chão triste.

-Eu sei que dói mais temos que seguir enfrente...

O Naruto chorava. Não sei se é por ciúmes mais essa cena parecia até a de uma novela mexicana òó. Depois disso teve um longo silêncio. Eu não agüentava de curiosidade!!! Quase que eu me mostro pra eles mais foi aí que eu vi: O Sasuke-kun sorriu, um sorriso triste mais bonito que me fez chorar... Ele encarou o Naruto.

-Obrigado... Naruto...

O Naruto sorriu para o Sasuke-kun.

-E você tá ridículo com essa roupa...

-Eu venho aqui querendo te ajudar e olha só como você me retribui??? -grita o Naruto com raiva. -Eu vou matar você!!!

Ele bem que tenta estrangular o Sasuke-kun mais ambos só ficam discutindo. Me deu uma vontade de matar o Naruto ÒÓ

-Melhor você se conter... O Sasuke não vai querer que ninguém se aproxime dele agora. -disse o Itachi-sensei do meu lado.

Eu me assustei! Desde quando ele tava ali???

-Sensei...

-Ele vão dar trabalho... Qué que se acha da gente se aliar?

-Aliar? Pra que??? -eu realmente não sabia pra que. -.-

-Pra você ficar com o Sasuke e eu com o Naruto. -disse o sensei sorrindo.

Fiquei tão surpresa que minhas pernas ficaram moles e a última coisa que ouvi foi o sensei dizer:

-Ei!!! Não desmaia não!!!!

O sensei afim do... Naruto?!?!?! Isso... É O FIM DO MUNDO!!!!

**Bem, pra aqueles que gostam de ItaSaku tenham esperanças. E aqueles que gostam de SaiSaku ****podem ficar** **c/** **+ esperanças ainda!!!! n.n** **Vô por Itanaru só de brincadeira. Agora as reviews n.n!!!!**

FeH-Chan

GIZA: é + ou - isso msmo XD

TEMARI: (pensando: "Espero q pelo - eu fik c/ o cara certo u.u")

GAARA: Eu vou ser seme ou uke? oO

GIZA: Sabe que eu num sei? -.-

LEE: UKE!!!! .

GAARA: SEME!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: Q que se acha? n.n

Simca-chan

ITACHI: Sempre haverá um espaço reservado pra vc em meu coração! XD

GIZA: Já tá galinhando de novo... Os Uchihas só sabem dar trabalho u.u

SASUKE: Eu n do trabalho, só recebo ¬¬

GIZA: Então tá que nem pai de santo Só recebe... u.u

ITACHI: Mentira! Ele tá é como uke msmo, até no nome ele é um XD

SASUKE: ÒÓ

GAARA: Um pnto pra mim ¬¬

LEE: T.T

Mari Sushi

ITACHI: Opa! Já tô indo!!! XD

GIZA: Vc tem que trabalhar!!! (Itachi some) Vo reduzir o salário dele... ¬¬

SAKURA: Teve romance?!?!? Entre quem??? ÔÔ

GIZA: Eu tenho uma teoria q às pessoas + inteligentes sempre tenham um super defeito. O Shika é mto preguiçoso e a Sakura é inútil n.n Simples assim n.n

SAI: Tá vendo? O povo quer me salvar de ficar com... Essa criatura n identificada. n.n

GIZA: Vô pensar. n.n

SAKURA: Isso tá virando um complô pra ver quem me humilha +? ÒÓ

Lovenly

GIZA: Sinto mto + a maioria esmagadora de meus leitores aprovam o casal Sasunaru 'n.n

SASUKE: Afinal? Pq todo mundo insiste em me por c/ a Sakura? oO

SAKURA: Por que ficamos lindos juntos, eu sempre e nunca deixei de te amar, faço tudo por vc e vc pode repovoar o seu clã n.n

SASUKE: (pensando)

NARUTO: Sasuke se vc me trocar te aviso que eu vou ficar c/ o Ita-kun u.u

SASUKE: Gomem T.T

Harumi-Sama

resposta cap 2:

SAI: Obrigado n.n

SAKURA: Eu n sou nojenta!!! ÒÓ

SASUKE (segura firme a mão de Naruto): É. Tá + pra irritante... ¬¬

SAKURA: T.T

NARUTO: Sasuke... Ta doendo T.T

SASUKE:Agüenta ¬¬ (pensand: "Eu é q n vo deixar ela fazer qualquer coisa c/ vc u.u")

ITACHI: Eu sei que sou d+++ XD

resposta cap 3

GIZA: Os cabeleireiros são legais, não iriam estragar o cabelo de uma das melhores clientes n.n

SAI: Ainda tenho esperanças u.u

ITACHI: Até que n seria tão ruim ficar c/ a Sakura + eu tenho queda por loiros de olhos azuis e q de preferência tenham um youkai no corpo XD (espia Naruto)

SASUKE: Nem vem ÒÓ (trás Naruto mais perto de si)

NARUTO: Ta doendo + ainda!!! T.T

NEJI: Eu n gosto da minha prima ¬////¬

Amakase Miharu

GIZA: Eu axo q... -.-

ITACHI: Tão livrando a minha cara XD

SAKURA: Num foi vc q disse q n era tão ruim ficar comigo? ¬¬

ITACHI: Eu falei isso msmo? oO

SAKURA: Foi u.u

ITACHI: Desculpa gata, eu sei que sou tdb + vc num tá c/ nada u.u

SAKURA: ÒÓ

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2

SASUKE: (dando um abraço forte em Naruto e dá um mortal pra autora)

NARUTO: Sasuke eu num sou masoquista não..X.X

SASUKE: Nem ouse dá-lo pra ela viu? ÒÓ (ativa sharingan)

GIZA: N... -.-

SASUKE: Melhor... u.u

GIZA: E se for um bushin? -.-

SASUKE: NÃO!!!! ÒÓ

AngelZinha

GIZA: Eu até keria por +... -.-

SAI: N msmo!!! Eu já kero me livrar dessa louca u.u

SAKURA: Se n posso ficar c/ o Sasuke-kun, o Itachi serve n.n Melhor do que essa praga chamada Sai. u.u

ITACHI: Se liga garota eu já te dei o fora!!! XP

GIZA: Já vi q num vai dar certo -.- + msmo assim vo tentar por um pok n.n

ITACHI,SAKURA, SAI: NANI?!?!?! ÒÓ

Hyuuga-kun

GIZA: No começo podia até ser Sasusaku, dependia das reviews + como vi mta gente querendo SasuNaru (pensando: "Ainda bem u.u") Eu pus Sasunaru n.n

ITACHI: São pessoas como vc que me animam!!! XD (pensando: "Vc é meu Naru-chan XD", faz cara de pervertido)

NARUTO: São pessoas como vc q me fazem sofrer... T.T

SASUKE: N adianta u.u n vou te soltar ¬¬

NARUTO: T.T

Mari-sakura-chan

GIZA: Nem todos os casais vão ser assim tão loucos n.n

TEMARI: É bem melhor msmo u.u

SHIKAMARU: Zzzzz

GIZA: Espero q vc goste de SkikaTema n.n

HINATA: E-eu e o Ne-Neji-nissan? u////u(olha Neji)

NEJI: (olha Hinata) ¬¬

HINATA: x.x (desmaia de vergonha)

Piky e Roxy

GIZA:Que bom que vc tá gostando!!! n///n

SASUKE: Pq todo mundo gosta de me ver com ciúmes? oO

NARUTO: Pq é sinal q vc se importa comigo n.n

SASUKE: u////u

ITACHI: Sem contar que eu sou O Cara. XD

SASUKE: ÒÓ

GIZA: Que tal hj? -.n

**Deixem reviews!!!! E até a próxima!!!! n.n**


	5. Sentimentos a mil! Um dia beeeem longo

**A indecisão perdura: **

**Itachi + Sakura ? -.- Ou Sai + Sakura? -.- Tá empatado!!!!! OO**

**Mandem reviews pelo seu par favorito e ajudem uma autora q n sabe o par principal ainda!!! Aliais: Cap de hj repleto de cenas em que o Sasuke-kun se contorce de ciúmes do Ita-chan. -.n Agora o novo cap n.n**

**Capitulo 5**

Sentimentos a mil!!! Um dia beeeem longo!!!

Querido diário! Que dia mais louco!!!! O sensei mais gato da escola, meu futuro cunhado, isto é, se eu algum dia conseguir me acertar com o Sasuke-kun, é APAIXONADO pelo Naruto!!!!!!! OO

Eu até agora custo a acreditar nisso mais o sensei disse com todas as palavras!!!! OO Vou pôr a conversa aqui!!!!

-Se sente melhor? -perguntou o Itachi-sensei quando eu acordei.

-Eu... Eu tive um sonho esquisito...

-Se é por que eu disse que gosto do Naru-chan não foi pesadelo não.

-O Qu!!!!!!!!-o sensei tampou a minha boca pra que eu não gritasse.

-Pssssiu!!! Eles vão nos descobrir!!! -ele deu uma espiada pra onde o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto conversavam tranquilamente.

Peraí??? oO Eles estavam só conversando??? Oo Cadê as brigas??? OO Só agora que me veio cair à ficha!!!! OO Como o Naruto ainda tava vestido como uma garota, de longe eles pareciam um casal. Acho que fiquei vermelha, só que não sei se foi de raiva ou de vergonha u.u Tá... ¬¬ Eu admito que leio algumas histórias yaoi ¬///¬ mais é só por causa da beleza dos caras (aquele Yuki Eire é muito gato n///n), a história ajuda!!! É tão romântico!!!! u////u Mais deixa logo eu voltar ao assunto n////n

-Ma-mas Itachi-sensei!!! O Naruto é um menino!!!! -eu tento dizer.

-Eu sei. Eu sou bissexual. Não tô nem aí com o sexo da pessoa.

-Mas o quê o Naruto tem de especial?

-Ele é o que melhor define a palavra 'fofo', não acha?

Eu olhei o Naruto, acho que o Sasuke-kun deve ter falado alguma coisa por que o Naruto se zangou e fez um beicinho. Droga! Não posso negar... O Naruto é muito burrinho, atrapalhado e às vezes irritante mais é muito fofinho e lindinho. Vestido de mulher então nem se fala ¬¬ !!! É todo o sentido da palavra 'fofo' u////u

-Seu silêncio comprova a minha teoria. -disse o Itachi sensei me tirando dos meus pensamentos. -Fui com a cara dele desde que vi ele abraçando o Sasuke. Queria sair com ele, mas o Sasuke nunca me deixa chegar perto dele! Por isso aceitei a vaga de professor.

-Sasuke-kun não te deixa chegar perto do Naruto? Por quê?

-Você ainda não sabe? Achei que tava bem na cara...

-O que?

-É melhor você descobrir sozinha, Sakura-chan.

Eu fiquei vermelha. Era a 1º vez que o sensei me chamou assim!!! n////n

-Mas sensei! O que o senhor pretende fazer?

-Eu já tenho um plano em mente. Mas eu te aviso Sakura-chan.

O sensei foi embora e aí eu pensei: "Ele é mesmo muito legal...".

-Mudou de alvo? -era o irritante do Sai. ÒÓ

-E o que isso tem a ver com você? -eu respondi com raiva.

Ele tava a coisa mais linda do mundo com os braços cruzados escorado na parede fazendo uma cara sex ¬. Acho que ele pagou por que tava vestindo o uniforme masculino de novo, só que ele não fechou direito à camisa por que dava pra ver direitinho o tórax dele... ¬ Eu já disse que eu o odeio? Que o acho um idiota muito mais irritante que o Naruto né? Mais que mesmo assim é muito gato? ¬

-Nada... Devoradora de Uchihas...

-Eu não sou uma devoradora de Uchihas!!! ÒÓ

-Será? -ele começou a se aproximar de mim. -Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas...

Eu o encarei com raiva, mas tudo pareceu sumir quando ele ergueu o meu rosto aproximando do dele. Cara! Eu fiquei vermelha! Não!!! Dizer que eu fiquei vermelha foi pouco!!! Eu parecia um tomate de cabelos rosas!!! u///u Será que pretendia me beijar? oO A Ino é uma idiota mais nem ela merecia aquilo!!! ÒÓ

-Devoradora de Uchihas... -ele não me beijou. Ele só sussurrou isso no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar toda.

O Sai tem uma voz muito sex u///u Isso agora é um fato. Ele foi embora rindo da minha cara enquanto a lesa aqui ficou sem reação. Mas... Poxa! O que dava pra eu fazer? Eu sei, encher o Sai de porrada mais eu não conseguia nem mexer direito!!! u///u

O sinal tocou e eu tive que voltar pra assistir os últimos tempos de aula. Foi maçante!!! Eu cheia de problemas e o professor de matemática ainda põe mais na minha vida!!! ÒÓ Minha cabeça tava explodindo!!! u.u Aconteceu muita coisa pra um dia só, caramba!!!! ÒÓ

-Ei Sakura! -disse a Ino um instante da aula.

Eu tinha achado que era pra pedir cola mais num era não. O professor de matemática não tolera conversas na aula dele, por isso ele nos obriga a conversar via papelzinho. O esquema era sempre o mesmo: Toda vez que ele se vira pra escrever no quadro nós escrevemos o recado e passamos o recado pra nossas amigas.

Chega até a ser engraçado! A sala toda, até os quietinhos mandando papelzinho enquanto o professor nem desconfia!!! n.n Nem o Sasuke-kun escapa à essa regra!!! n.n

Os meninos usam o método bola de futebol que suja toda a sala ou mesmo o método aviãozinho que é pra acertar os cabelos das meninas. O Naruto já levou muita surra minha por causa disso!!! Ù.Ú Ele sempre erra o Sasuke-kun e me acerta!!! ÒÓ E quando eu leio só tá escrito palavras ofensivas ao meu lindo e perfeito Sasuke-kun!!!! ÒÓ Nem passo o recado! u.u Só que, às vezes, o Sasuke-kun se vira pra mim procurando os recados do Naruto, eu só dou um sorriso enquanto ele escreve um recado pra àquele idiota. Ù.Ú

Mas voltando ao assunto n.n A Ino me mandou um recado que passou pelas mãos da Hinata, que senta atrás dela, depois pelas mãos de duas patys fofoqueiras que, eu juro que pesei que fossem ler o recado OO!!! Depois mudou de fileira duas vezes até passar pelas mãos do Sasuke-kun que só jogou o recado pra trás aproveitando pra mandar um aviãozinho pro Naruto. Quer apostar que daqui a menos de 2 minutos tem um aviãozinho no meu cabelo?

No recado da Ino tava escrito:

_Os meus pais vão sair de viagem nesse fim de semana e eu tava pensando da gente fazer uma festa do pijama!!! Pensa bem coisa rosada... A gente pode combinar mais uns planos pra que você e o Sasuke-kun fiquem juntos além de fazer um monte de coisas!!! A Temari, a Tenten e a Hinata vão! E você testuda? _

Eu mal terminei de ler e, como eu já tinha escrito antes, tinha mesmo um aviãozinho no meu cabelo. Eu me virei e fuzilei o Naruto com o olhar!!! Ele ficou todo quietinho, aí eu li o que tava no papelzinho:

_Sasuke Teme o Itachi é muito legal! Não sei por que você implica tanto com ele... XP Teme!!!! Mil vezes teme! E vê se para de me chamar de dobe, Teme!!!!!_

Então era isso que o Itachi-sensei queria dizer? O Sasuke-kun vive implicando com ele mesmo? oO

-Sakura... Nunca te ensinaram que não é pra ler a correspondência dos outros? -disse o Sasuke-kun me tirando do mundo dos meus pensamentos.

-Ah! Sas-Sasuke-kun!!! Desculpa! É... É que eu, eu confundi com o papel que a Ino mandou pra mim!

Como eu sou burra!!! T.T É obvio que o Sasuke-kun não acreditou nisso!!! T.T eu mandei um recado pra Ino dizendo que eu iria falar com a minha mãe e que depois eu avisava ela.

Finalmente o sino que nos liberava para o fim de semana tocou!!! Cara, isso era tudo o que eu queria. Tirar umas férias dos meus problemas e relaxar. Acho que talvez eu nem vá pra essa festinha do pijama. Enquanto eu pensava nisso o Itachi-sensei surgiu na porta da sala e disse:

-Errr... Sasuke, Sakura-chan e Naru-chan poderiam vir comigo um instante, por favor?

Nós três fomos até lá. O sensei pediu a nossa ajuda pra guardar uns dicionários de inglês da sala ao lado. O Sasuke-kun olhava desconfiado pro Itachi-sensei. Quando nós terminamos de guardar todos os dicionários o sensei disse:

-Pra compensar o esforço de vocês eu pago uma rodada de bolos na confeitaria aqui perto. Vocês aceitam Naru-chan? Sakura-chan? E você tá sendo obrigado a ir Sasuke, ou quer fazer o jantar de novo?

Sasuke-kun sabe cozinhar? OO Isso eu não sabia!!! Só que eu acho que ele não deve gostar por que fez uma cara de bravo... O Sasuke-kun sempre tá bravo com alguma coisa -.- (pelo menos quando o Itachi-sensei tá por perto u.u) ...Acho até que vou acabar me acostumando... n.n

-Ah! Eu tenho que falar com... -tentou dizer o Naruto.

-O Iruka-sensei já deu autorização. E você Sakura-chan? Aceita?

E perder uma chance de sair com o Sasuke-kun? Não mesmo!!! n.n

-Claro.

-Então vamos! -disse o sensei.

-Espera eu...! Eu tenho que trocar de roupa!!! Num vou vestido de mulher pra confeitaria!!! -gritou o Naruto.

-Por que não? Tem idéia do quanto você ficou fofo assim?

-Sensei!!! -disse o Naruto acanhado.

Acho que eu vi o Sasuke-kun cravar as unhas na palma da mão. Uma gota de sangue caiu no chão.

-Vou no banheiro um instante. -disse o Sasuke-kun indo embora.

-Sasuke o que eu já disse? Não confunda o laxante com água! -zomba o sensei.

-Cale a boca. -manda o Sasuke-kun vermelho de raiva.

Nunca tinha visto ele assim OO Sério, ele vive com raiva, mas nunca tinha ficado desse jeito!!! OO

-Ei! Sasuke me espera!!! A gente já volta tá? -avisa o Naruto correndo pra acompanhar o Sasuke-kun.

Quando eu fiquei sozinha com o sensei eu perguntei:

-Por que tudo isso sensei?

-Oras pra que? Eu quero o Naruto e quando eu quero alguma coisa eu tenho. -explicou o sensei olhando o Naruto de longe. -E o Sasuke tá me atrapalhando.

-Mas...

-Além disso... Você seria uma boa cunhada Sakura-chan.

Eu tava bem próxima do sensei quando ele se aproximou de mim e apertou as minhas bochechas. Nada demais u.u Só que um grupo de meninas nos viu daquele jeito!!! Cara! Elas me olharam como se eu fosse algum tipo de criminosa! T.T eu num quero o sensei!!! Eu só quero o irmão dele!!! O meu lindo e perfeito Sasuke-kun n.n!!!

-Só não se esqueça que é pra você jogar todo o seu charme pro Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

-Mais do que o Sasuke-kun gosta?

-Você tem muitas coisas do que ele gosta.

-Jura? -eu tinha ficado toda feliz n.n

-Ele pode até não admitir mais gosta que sejam um pouco rudes com ele. Que ninguém olhe só a aparência e que não queiram se aparecer pra ele. Sasuke fica muito irritado com isso.

Essa doeu... Eu sempre queria me aparecer pra ele. Só pra ver se ele olhava pra mim... Mais depois dessa... -.- Desanimei. Eu só tenho olhos pro meu lindo Sasuke-kun mais sempre o deixo escapar e só consigo irritá-lo. Tá eu sei que exagerei no beijo mais... Foi tão bom!!! n.n Só que eu me apareci de um jeito ruim pra ele e só agora me dei conta disso. '¬¬

O Sasuke-kun tava voltando com o Naruto e então o sensei começou a puxar assunto com o Naruto. Os dois iam na nossa frente parecendo um par de namorados. Sasuke-kun tava com uma cara de irritado que chegava a assustar. Acho que a vontade dele era a de matar o sensei. Foi aí que eu vi que ele tava usando um esparadrapo que tava sujo de sangue.

-S-Sasuke-kun... -eu digo baixinho.

-Que é? -ele não desgrudava o olho do Naruto. Por que será? -.-

-Sua mão está cortada?

-Não. -ele diz muito grosso e frio sem tirar o olhar da dupla na nossa frente.

-Então por que tá sangrando? -eu reuni toda a minha coragem e o encarei. Ele ergueu a mão e olhou o ferimento. -Deixa que eu cuido pra você...

Daí eu peguei a minha bolsa e tirei a minha malinha de 1ºs socorros. Eu sempre levo na aula de educação física por que eu sempre me acidento nessa aula u.u Bom, mais continuando 'n.n Nós paramos e eu peguei na mão dele!!!! n.n Tá legal au admito que teria sido bem mais interessante se ela não tivesse toda suja de sangue mais ¬¬ ... É o sangue dele!!! n///n

Ele tinha cravado as unhas na carne tão forte que a pelinha tinha saído toda. A mão dele tava toda cheia de sangue. DETESTO sangue!!!!! Mais se é o do Sasuke-kun... Não tem tanto problema assim... n///n

Agora eu fico imaginando o por que dele ta com toda aquela raiva? -.- Tinha que ser algo bem forte por que o Sasuke-kun não mostra emoções tão facilmente assim Será por causa do sensei e do Naruto? Hahahahaha Acho que nessa eu exagerei!!! n.n

Eu terminei de enfaixar a mão dele e o encarei.

-Obrigado. -ele me disse. Eu só faltei morrer de felicidade!!! n///n

-Não seja por isso, Sasuke-kun... -eu disse envergonhada.

-Ei! Ô casal aí?! A confeitaria é aqui!!! -grita o Naruto animado.

O Sensei fala alguma coisa pro Naruto e pega na mão dele. O Sasuke-kun correu e foi até lá, como eu não queria ficar ali sozinha e rodada eu corri atrás. O sensei e o Naruto nos esperavam. O sensei ainda segurando a mão do Naruto que parecia tá um pouco incomodado. Acho que entendi o porquê do Sasuke-kun se sentir tão incomodado com isso.

-Itachi!!! -diz o Sasuke-kun furioso arrastando o Itachi sensei pra um lugar afastado da gente.

A conversa não parecia agradável. O Sasuke-kun literalmente soltava fogo pelas ventas!!! Tão diferente de quando tá na escola -.- ... Mais mesmo assim ele é perfeito -.n

-O que será que eles tão falando? -pergunta o Naruto curioso.

-E eu lá vou saber? -eu respondi mau-humorada. Acho que o motivo da briga era o próprio Naruto.

Sasuke-kun não deve gostar desse envolvimento do sensei com o Naruto por que o Naruto é amigo dele. Tá, eu sei que eles vivem brigando mais que outro motivo ele tinha? Ele é o meu lindo Sasuke-kun!!!!!! 8D

-É que, como você é a namorada do Sasuke... Achei que...

-É Naruto, eu sou a namorada dele mais eu não vou contar o motivo pra você. Isso é um assunto só do Sasuke-kun. -eu menti. Nem sei por que eu continuo enganando o Naruto com isso u.u

-Desculpe... Eu não sabia que o Sasuke era tão fresco assim...

-Do que é que você o chamou??? -eu gritei pegando o Naruto pelo uniforme pronta pra bater nele.

É nessas horas que não gosto do Naruto. Ninguém pode xingar o MEU Sasuke-kun na minha frente!!! Eu não permito isso!!! Eu fico doente quando alguém faz isso!!!! ÒÓ

-Ai... Você vive de fazer a vida alheia uma desgraça? -disse o Sai saindo não sei de onde. -Devoradora de Uchihas?

-Sakura?? Que é que você tá fazendo aqui? -pergunta a Ino

Ela tava de mãos dadas com o Sai. Aquela visão me deu um nojo tão grande ¬¬ Só não me perguntem por que... u.u Bom, perguntem sim!!! Foi por que aquele safado falou aquela coisa no meu ouvido me deixando encabulada mesmo!!! ÒÓ

-Ah! Oi. O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? Ino loira burra? -eu pergunto.

-Um casal de namorados não precisa dizer o que faz! Sakura cabeça de algodão doce estragado! -retruca a Ino.

-Ino, nós só estamos ficando. Há uma diferença. -afirma o Sai. -Hei Naruto de onde você arrumou dinheiro? Você disse que não tinha nem um tostão e ainda me obrigou a usar aquela roupa ridícula nos primeiros tempos de aula!!!

-Mais eu não tenho dinheiro! O Itachi-sensei é quem vai pagar! -disse o Naruto sorrindo.

-Você e esse seu gosto duvidoso... -comenta o Sai soltando a mão da Ino. Isso me deu um alívio u.u ... Acho que agora eu exagerei... ¬¬

-O quê? Você também? Já não me basta agüentar o Sasuke dizendo que só por que eu gosto de doces eu pareço mulher!!!

-Então o Sasuke-kun não gosta de doces... -eu falei alto.

-Ué? Você não sabe Sakura-chan? Você não é a namorada do Sasuke? -pergunta o Naruto inocente.

-A Sakura? Você acha que ela consegue? -zomba a Ino.

-Cale a boca Ino. -eu mandei com raiva.

-Ora, mas o que temos aqui! -diz o sensei se aproximando com o Sasuke-kun. -Vocês também estão tendo um encontro?

-Sim, estávamos... -disse o Sai. -Mas achamos melhor ir logo embora não é Ino?

-Por quê? -perguntou a Ino.

O Sai abraçou a Ino e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e pela cara que ela fez ela só podia ter gostado!!! ÒÓ Não sei por que aquilo me deu uma raiva!!! ÒÓ Ele tava muito perto dela!!! E...!!! Credo!!! Isso parece ciúme!!! Eu? Com ciúmes daquele cara??? OO Parece até piada... Eu NUNCA sentiria ciúmes daquele Sai irritante!!! Sou muito mais o gato do sensei!!! Por que se eu não ficar com o Sasuke-kun, pelo menos o sensei é da família. É bonito e muito legal -.n

-Ei! Sakura? -diz a Ino.

-O que?

-Você vai né? Pra festa do pijama na minha casa?

-Claro.

-Então a gente se vê mais tarde.

-Mais tarde?

-Vai começar hoje sua baka! -zombou a Ino indo embora.

-Vamos entrar, Sakura-chan. -convidou o sensei.

Droga!!! Vou ter que ligar daqui pra falar com a mamãe pra ver se ele me libera. Será que eu não vou poder ficar em paz??? Se bem que... Vai ser bem legal se eu ir... Sabe... Comer pizza, assistir uns filmes legais, fazer a Hinata-chan pagar mico com o jogo da verdade, guerra de travesseiros, fofocar... Do que eu tô reclamando mesmo? n.n

Aí a gente entrou na confeitaria depois de se despedir da Ino e do Sai. Ainda tenho que arrumar um apelido pra ele u.u Eu e o Naruto estávamos escolhendo os bolos na vitrine quando o Sasuke-kun comentou:

-Vê se não demora Dobe.

-Aí Teme! Você vive me enchendo o saco!!! -grita o Naruto com raiva. -E o pior é que todos os bolos parecem tão gostosos!

-Tenho que concordar... -eu disse. Era verdade. Tinha tanto bolo com uma cara gostosa que eu também tava em dúvida.

-Demore o tempo que quiser Naru-chan. -disse o sensei. -Você também Sakura-chan...

-Que tipo de professor é você? Pare de apelidar os seus alunos assim!!! -reclama o Sasuke-kun.

-O que foi Sasuke? Ficou com ciúmes, por acaso? -zomba o sensei.

Eu me virei pro Sasuke-kun que tava vermelho de vergonha!!! Que fofo!!!! n///n Ele é tão lindo!!! Só não entendi por que o olhar dele foi direto no Naruto. Será que ele tem ciúmes da amizade dele com o Naruto? Que kawai!!!! n///n Será possível que eu acabe amando ele mais do que eu já amo? oO

-Eu não tenho ciúmes. -disse ele todo vermelhinho. Sim!!! Eu sou capaz de amá-lo ainda mais do que eu já amo!!! n.n

-Acho que eu vou querer esse bolo de morango! -eu digo.

-Acho que eu só vou tomar um café. Não gosto de doces... -disse o Sensei. -Já se decidiu Naru-chan? E você Sasuke?

-Já. Quero só um caputino. -respondeu o Sasuke-kun

-E eu quero esse bolo de chocolate!!! -exclamou o Naruto animado.

A gente foi pra uma mesa ali perto. O sensei sentou do lado do Naruto e eu sentei ao lado do Sasuke-kun n.n

-O bolo está muito gostoso! E o seu caputino Sasuke-kun? -eu perguntei dando o meu melhor sorriso.

-Vocês querem parar de fazer isso???? -disse ele olhando para o Itachi-sensei que tava limpando um resto de bolo no rosto vermelho do Naruto.

-E deixar o seu amigo sujo de bolo? Que tipo de amigo você é Sasuke? -responde o Itachi sensei.

-Do tipo que...!!! Esquece... -o Sasuke-kun desviou o olhar mais acho que tava com vergonha.

-Eerr... Sakura-chan! O que vocês fazem nessas festas do pijama? -pergunta o Naruto visivelmente constrangido.

-Nada que seja da conta de garotos!

-Mas se o Sasuke te perguntar você diz né?

-Ele n... -eu tentei dizer. Só que aí o Naruto disse:

-Sasuke pergunta pra ela?

-Por que eu perguntaria Dobe?

-O Itachi-sensei tem razão. Você é um péssimo tipo de amigo...

-É isso mesmo. Você não precisa desse tipo de amigos Naru-chan! -diz o sensei recebendo um olhar de profundo ódio do Sasuke-kun.

-O que vocês fazem nessa festa do pijama? -O Sasuke-kun me encarou com aqueles lindos olhos negros como a noite.

-Nós pedimos pizza e assistimos filmes. Nada muito estranho.

-Parece divertido. -disse o Naruto sorrindo. -Né Sasuke?

-Muito... Você nem sabe o quanto... -o Sasuke-kun começou a olhar a janela parecendo entediado.

-Mais é um resmungão né? Naru-chan? -comenta o sensei.

-Sim!

-Deixa eu provar só um pouco desse seu bolo?

-Claro!!!

O Sasuke-kun engasgou quando viu que o Naruto ia dar o bolo pro Itachi sensei de aviãozinho!!! O Itachi-sensei não perde nem uma chance!!! OO O Sasuke-kun começou a tossir.

-Você está bem Sasuke-kun??? -eu pergunto preocupada.

-Tô! Vamos logo embora daqui Itachi!!! -Sasuke-kun estava de novo vermelho de raiva.

-Mais eu nem terminei de comer o bolo! -reclama o Naruto fazendo beicinho.

O Sasuke-kun pareceu se acalmar um pouco mais disse ainda bravo.

-Termina logo.

-Chato!

-Naruto se você não comer logo esse bolo...!!! -o Sasuke-kun voltou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

É incrível o que o Naruto consegue fazer com o Sasuke-kun . Acho até que eu devo falar mais com ele pra saber qual é o segredo que faz o Sasuke-kun ter reações diferentes de 'Hnf' ou coisas do tipo. No intervalo os dois estavam tão meigos juntos! Tá, me empolguei agora... ¬¬

O Naruto comeu o bolo e nós fomos pras nossas casas. Por algum tempo nós tínhamos que andar juntos até a rua principal em que cada um iria pro seu próprio caminho. Uma brisa passou pela gente e eu espirrei ao mesmo tempo em que o Naruto.

-Vocês estão fazendo coro? -perguntou o sensei divertido. -Toma Naru-chan...

O sensei ofereceu um lenço ao Naruto que aceitou sorrindo.

-O Sasuke seja educado e ofereça um lenço à Sakura-chan.

-Toma. -disse o Sasuke-kun sem tirar os olhos do Naruto.

-Obrigada. -eu digo meia triste. Não era só impressão. O Sasuke-kun só tinha olhos pro Naruto.Que coisa mais estranha eu escrevi né?

-Se você quiser pode ficar com o lenço Sakura. -disse o Sasuke-kun me olhando com aquelas orbes negras e maravilhosas.

-Obrigada...

-Mas é melhor você ir logo ou vai chegar atrasada na casa da Ino. -ele me disse indo embora.

-Claro!

-Boa noite Sakura-chan! -disse o Naruto.

-Boa noite. -eu estava no mundo das nuvens com o ato do Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura-chan... Preciso falar um pouco com você. Espera um pouco tá Sasuke? -avisou o Itachi sensei.

-Eu não. Tô indo...

-Então eu já vou! -disse o Naruto. -Tchau!

-O que foi sensei?

-Você espera conquistar o Sasuke assim?

-Mas o que eu posso fazer se ele não repara em mim?

A gente tava falando isso quando um barulho de quase atropelamento chamou a nossa atenção. O Idiota do Naruto foi quase atropelado!!! ÒÓ A sorte que o Sasuke-kun tinha salvado a vida dele u.u Parece que quando o Naruto ia atravessar a rua um carro se meteu no caminho.

-Vê se toma mais cuidado Dobe! -disse o Sasuke-kun abraçando o Naruto

-Eu...

Os dois estavam muito próximos um do outro. Pareciam até que iam se beijar!!! OO Os dois estavam paralisados e acho que até que tava rolando um clima!!! ÔÔ Ou será que é o meu 'eu' yaoista que acha isso? -.- ( Eles tavam parecendo um casal que eu vi em um doujin!!! Tão kawai!!!! n///n)

-Ei!!! Vocês dois? -gritou o sensei. -Vocês estão bem?

Os dois quando perceberam que tavam tão pertinho um do outro fizeram um chilique tão grande que chegou a ser engraçada a briga que deu entre eles. n.n Mais ainda acho meio estranho... O que o Naruto tem que pra que o Sasuke-kun fique assim? Tão... Ah... Deixa pra lá... Eu ainda vou descobrir n.n

-Isso não é bom... -disse o sensei olhando os dois ainda brigando.

-Por quê? -eu perguntei.

-Você vai entender... Logo...

-Sensei o senhor é muito misterioso! -eu reclamei.

O Sensei sorriu pra mim e eu enrubesci. Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e se afastou dizendo:

-Quando não estivermos na escola me chame só de Itachi. Até segunda Sakura-chan!

Eu entrei na rua que me levava pra casa. Antes de ir pra casa da Ino que, não era assim tão longe da minha, eu ia pegar algumas coisas como roupas e necessidades básicas. Eu realmente tive um dia no mínimo estranho... Tô cheia de fofoca pras meninas!!! n.n Mal vejo a hora de chegar na casa da Ino!!!! XD

**Obs: se acharam estranho a Sakura gostar de yaoi, a culpa n é minha u.u Kishimoto-sensei é que fez ela gostar u.u basta que vcs leiam o cap 347. **

**#ReViEwS#**

FeH-Chan

NARUTO: Magoei T.T Keria tanto ser seme u.u

GAARA: Somos dois T.T

LEE+ isso significa que vcs são fofos n.n

GAARA: Grande consolo ¬¬

GIZA: Isso é por que eu aumentei o preço. ¬¬ Os meninos da minha sala passaram o dia inteiro usando vestidos, jogaram futebol e ainda dançaram i will survive!!! E o naru-chan só n quis pagar pra poupar o bolso do Iruka-sensei n.n

NARUTO: É q já dei mto problema pra ele n///n

Simca-chan

NARUTO: Eu não tenho uke escrito na testa, tenho? oO

SASUKE: É obvio que tem e eu é q n sou uke emo ¬¬

ITACHI: Tem sim. + ela acabou comigo agora u/.\u

GIZA: É bom pra acabar c/ o seu ego insuportável. E o Sasuke de uke é fofo e tdb + num supera o Naruto. n.n E 5 fazendo 'coisas'? OO (pensando: "Seria possível? oO")

NARUTO, SASUKE, ITACHI: (depressão) u.u

SAKURA: Qué que deu neles? oo

GIZA: Sei lá (assobiando e saindo de fininho) n.n

Mari-sakura-chan

GIZA: num quer ele agora n? n.n

ITACHI: Vc n precisa de mim pra fic n? ¬¬

GIZA: Ah é ¬¬

ITACHI: Quer se livrar de mim é? º/.\º

GIZA: Você é problemático d+++ u.u

SAKURA: Eu vou ficar com quem? n.n

GIZA: Sei lá u.u ainda tô decidindo u.u

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2

GIZA: (falando baixinho)Escuta o plano Naruto!

NARUTO: Sei!!! -.-

GIZA: (cochichando) ¬¬

NARUTO: Ah!!! Entendi!!! n.n

ITACHI: O mano vai ficar mto p#$ se o Naruto sumir n/.\n

GIZA: Se vc n contar... n.n

SASUKE: Contar o que? ÒÓ

GIZA: Num deu T.T

.DaRkLaDiE

GIZA: Na minha escola tb tinha n.n + a droga do cachorro n impedia os ladrões e ainda fazia coco na sala, sem contar q latia mto de noite e n deixava o povo da noite estudar direito. n.n

SAKURA: Patada... Ficar sem Sasuke-kun... T.T

SASUKE: (escovando os dentes pela 10000000000 vez)acredita q até agora eu ainda n consegui tirar o gosto dela? ¬¬

NARUTO: (dá um selinho rápido em Sasuke) Melhorou o gosto? n.n

SASUKE: Nem deu pra sentir o gosto, acho que vc vai ter q me dar de novo Naruto.

Hyuuga-kun

GIZA: concordo u.u. eu procurei mto fics itanaru e n encontrei nenhuma em português só li em espanhol!! Ù.Ú

ITACHI: Eta povo com bom gosto! XD

NARUTO: sério OO? Eu num fico c/ o sasuke n? X(

GIZA: Sim, a maioria é ItaNaruSasu, geralmente no fim o itachi mata o sasuke pra ficar c/ vc n.n

ITACHI: Boa idéia! ÔÔ Manoooo!!!! Sabe aquela nossa luta... n/.\n

Kyu Uchiha

ITACHI: Também te amo!!! n/.\n

GIZA+ é um galinha msmo ¬¬

ITACHI: Disse alguma coisa patroa? n/.\n

GIZA: (assobiando) Nada+ qnto a Itasaku ainda to pensando

SAI: Obrigado por me livrar dessa coisa n.n

SAKURA: Eu ouvi!!! ÒÓ

Uchiha Danii-chan

GIZA: ah + é melhor ver o Sasuke sendo beijado pela sakura do q pelo tio orochi Pelo - a Sakura tem uma língua normal u.u enquanto o orochi... x.x

SASUKE: Antes o suicídio... ¬¬

OROCHIMARU: Ah n fala isso Sasuke-kun... E os 3 anos q passamos juntos? -.n (piscadela sexy pro Sasuke que desmaia X.X)

SAKURA, ITACHI,NARUTO: (quase vomitando) Ecaaa...

GIZA: Se preocupa n q n vo + por cena de beijo c/ a sakura mto - c/ a cobra metida q parou nesse review sem ser convidada. ¬¬

PikyeRoxy

SASUKE: (entrega um papel pra autora) toma. ¬¬

GIZA: Que é isso? (lê) Conta do hospital??? Internado por falta de sangue??? OO (vê o valor da conta) X.X Eu num vo pagar isso!!!! Ô Itachi!!!! ÒÓ

ITACHI: Qui é? ¬¬ Num vê que eu tava respondendo uma carta pra minha fã? XD

GIZA: Presente do Sasuke. n.n Tcauzinho!!!! (corre)

ITACHI: Qué que deu nela?(olha o valor da conta) SASUKE!!!!!!!!!

Amakase Miharu

ITACHI: Eu vou... Tô precisando de um divertimento u.u

GIZA: Pode ficar com ele o quanto quiser -.n

ITACHI: Olha q eu to qse acreditando q vc tá me liberando do trabalho -/.\-

GIZA: É q, vc me dá + trabalho do q os outros personagens 'n.n

SASUKE: Novidade... ¬¬

ITACHI: Seu!!!!!Eu NÃO vou pagar essa conta!!!!! ÒÓ Ei!!! Seja homem e não corra... (cara de psicopata segurando um facão)

SASUKE: OO (corre)

Camis

GIZA: Sem problemas n.n

NEJI: Um q torce pra eu desencalhar u.u

HINATA: D-disse alguma coisa N-Neji-nissan? n////n

NEJI: N nada u///u

SAI: Droga!!! Pelo visto eu vou ficar com... essa coisa msmo T.T

GIZA+ é tão fofo!!!! n.n

SAI: Eta mau gosto ¬¬

Uchiha Sabaku

GIZA: Hentai? -.-

KAKASHI: Hentai??? Vc nunca disse q escrevia hentai!!!! OO

GIZA: É só falar nisso q o kakashi aparece u.u A fic é yaoi n.n

INO: Ficar c/ o gaara??? oO (pensando: "Pelo - ele é bonito e rico n.n")

GAARA: Quem é Ino? ¬¬

GIZA: Olha eu num sei se vou por na fic. Talvez eu ponha tá? -.n

Suka-Sama

ITACHI: Ih!!! Nós somos preferência nacional!!! OO

NARUTO: ah é? n me diga... ¬¬

ITACHI: Onde tá o Sasuke? n/.\n

NARUTO: N sei e nem kero saber ¬¬

ITACHI: (pensando: "Droga! Como vou fazer ele pagar essa conta? -/.\-")

GIZA: Continuei! Espero q tenha gostado!!! n///n


	6. A festa do pijama! Semana da Cidadania

**Acho que esse cap n saiu muito legal porque eu ando muito encrencada lá na escola x.x (quase tirei 0 na prova de mat x.x em compensação fui a única na turma que tirou a melhor nota em redação XD) Agora o cap! n.n Deixem reviews + sem ofensas u.u**

**Capitulo 6**

**A festa do pijama!!! Semana da cidadania x.x**

Querido diário! Hoje estou escrevendo da casa da Ino. Depois que eu me despedi do Sasuke-kun, do sensei e do Naruto e fui pegar umas roupas na minha casa. Aí a mamãe disse:

-Tome cuidado Sakura, tem um assassino rodeando esse bairro. Dizem que ele ataca jovens indefesas às estupra, corta a gargantas delas, e depois corta os membros e a todo o corpo delas pra depois queimá-las!

-Essa nossa polícia! A gente paga os impostos mais o que eles fazem com o nosso dinheiro? -gritou o meu pai.

Eu me despedi e fui o mais rápido que eu pude pra casa da Ino o tempo tava fechando. Eu quase peguei chuva. E o pior! Perto da casa da Ino tem um bosque onde é muito escuro de noite!!! T.T Sem contar que a casa da Ino fica no segundo piso e é preciso atravessar a floricultura da família dela, que tava toda escura,!!!! De dia, a floricultura é linda mais de noite fica assustadora!!! T.T Tá bom! Eu sou um pouco medrosa sim!!! ÒÓ

Nós pedimos uma pizza e começamos a assistir um filme super legal de comédia! Eu não lembro do nome mais a garota se passava de garoto para conquistar o cara que ela gosta! Eu só fiquei me imaginando com o Sasuke-kun! o seria perfeito!!!! n///n

Naquela hora a gente nem quis saber de falar de garotos o que foi um alívio pra mim. 1º eu tenho que relaxar um pouco. Foram tantas coisas que aconteceram hoje que eu tô com dor de cabeça! u.u Bom, mas continuando! Cara, eu tô morrendo de medo! u.u A Ino tinha que alugar um filme de terror pra gente assistir???? -.- Poxa!!!

Tava tudo muito bom até aquela loira burra mostrar pra gente dois filmes que era pra gente escolher qual que nós iríamos ver.(os 2 de terror, pra variar 'u.u)

Escolher uma ova! Eu e a Hinata-chan tavamos na cozinha fazendo pipoca! ÒÓ Pensando bem... Acho que foi de propósito! Porque tava eu e a Hinata na cozinha e nós duas odiamos filmes de terror! ÒÓ (mais se o Sasuke-kun tivesse do meu lado quando eu assistisse alguma cena de terror eu nem ligaria n///n)

Mais pode ser que não. Sempre nos revezamos pra fazer pipocas. Tava na nossa vez mesmo u.u,

Quando a gente faz festa do pijama à gente come! Come muito! Muito mesmo! Nós até compramos sorvete e bombons de chocolate (fizemos uma vaquinha e no fim deu uma boa grana) Mal espero amanhã chegar pra comer!!!! n///n Eu amo chocolate!!! Já tô até contando os dias para eu comer o meu ovinho de páscoa! n///n

Eu e a Temari temos um gosto por pipocas com ketchup. É tão gostoso! n///n Pena que tem gente que acha que isso é muito estranho u.u Mas, pior do que pôr Ketchup na pipoca é por maionese que nem a Ino faz u.u

Mais tudo bem n.n! Gosto é gosto e, opiniões à parte, eu gosto e pronto! E daí? Eu gosto de yaoi e muita gente não gosta! Bom, só gosto de shonen ai porque yaoi é mais pesado e... -.- Deve ser interessante... Ai!!! No que eu tô pensando?!?!? OO Continuando... n///n Eu e a Temari voltamos para a sala, afinal era o único cômodo com TV da casa e que, por sinal era nossa durante esse fim de semana, e as meninas tavam pondo medo na Hinata-chan que morre de medo de filmes de terror mais até do que eu. (Ela levou o refrigerante e eu tava levando a pipoca).

-M-mas se tem um bandido no bairro... -disse a Hinata-chan.

-Gente deixem a Hinata em paz! -mandou a Temari. -Por acaso a gente vai assistir um filme de terror é?

-Vamos! É esse aqui! Dizem que aconteceu de verdade nos Estados Unidos! -diz a Tenten animada. Como alguém pode se animar com aquilo? T.T

-E qual é o filme? -perguntei disfarçando o medo.Obvio que não consegui T.T

-Se você tiver coragem para assistir com a gente... -me amedrontou a Ino. -Eu sei que você morre de medo de assistir filmes de terror!

-E-eu não! -eu gritei mais no fim já deu pra saber que eu caí de novo nas provocações da Ino T.T

-Então prove.

E eu de burra mesmo fui assistir com elas! T.T Eu e a Hinata-chan éramos as mais assustadas!!! E o pior que a chuva lá fora tava ficando mais forte!!! E ainda por cima a Ino achou de esperar até dar meia noite pra gente começar a ver o filme!!! Tava tudo escuro, a casa tava muito silenciosa, tirando os trovões que a gente escutava lá fora!!!! T.T E o último ingrediente pro nosso cenário a história do filme era mais ou menos assim:

Cinco amigas estavam sozinhas na casa de uma delas, corria o boato de que tinha um psicopata que estripava meninas como elas e por isso elas resolveram chamar uns meninos pra proteger elas. Eles tavam vendo a vida do psicopata quando a luz vai embora. Até aí nenhum problema, houve umas cenas de erotismo mais tudo bem u.u. Não pensem que eu sou uma tarada!!! ÒÓ Acontece que a Hinata-chan é muito tímida e quando vê esse tipo de coisa faz uma careta tão engraçada n.n .Daí começa a chover e eles vêem alguém entrando na casa, eles vão investigar e o psicopata mata um dos jovens e começa a montar armadilhas pra matar todos da casa. Cada morte sarada, cheias de sangue e efeitos, e gritos e ah!!!! T.T Eu tava com medo e ainda tô!!! T.T No fim só uma garota vive e o psicopata diz que só fez tudo aquilo por que era divertido!!!! T.T

A Chuva sempre piorava e um trovão ecoava nos assustando!!! T.T Eu tava morta de medo só não chorei por que eu não queria dar esse gostinho pra Ino! ÒÓ Mais isso não foi o pior! Acredita que foi embora a luz? T.T ela vai me pagar amanhã no jogo do verdade e...! O que é isso?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERA UM RATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU ODEIO RATOS!!!!!!!!! E EU PEGUEI NAQUELA COISA!!!!! T.T

Tô em trauma até agora!!! Esse é o pior dia da minha vida!!!!! Eu juro que é!!!!!! Tá foi ótimo ter saído com o Sasuke-kun mais o filme de terror e o maldito rato foram péssimos!!!! T.T

Foi o cúmulo! Quando eu menos percebi tava eu a Ino, a Hinata, a Tenten e a Temari encima dos móveis gritando como desesperadas!!! A gente nem podia descer por que o maldito rato não queria sair de perto das pizzas que a gente tinha pedido!!! T.T Tudo por culpa da maldita chuva!!! Nós gritamos tanto que o Shikamaru veio aqui ver o que era (parece que o quarto dele era o mais afetado com os nossos gritos). Ele disse que não conseguia dormir com o barulho que a gente tava fazendo!!!! Homens são tão grossos!!! Não entendem nada das mulheres!!!! ÒÓ

Ele nem quis ajudar a gente pra matar o rato! Disse que 'era muito problemático' ÒÓ aí a Temari disse que se ele quisesse dormir em paz ele tinha que matar o rato.

Os dois tavam brigando quando o rato passou pela sala correndo!!! Eu gritei com toda a minha força e o Shikamaru não teve escolha a não ser matar o rato. Ele fez uma armadilha e matou ele em dois tempos!!! Ainda bem!!!! ù.ú

-Gome meninas... -disse a Ino rouca de tanto gritar pra gente. -É por causa da chuva... Perto do bosque tem um esgoto, nos dias de chuva isso pode acontecer...

Eu só não reclamei por que tava com muita dor de garganta. ÒÓ Bom, eu vou dormir! Ù.Ú

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dia ruim!!! Dia ruim??? Dia péssimo!!!! Devem ter colocado uma praga em mim! Acredita que esta noite eu sonhei com o Sai? Acredita que a gente tava namorando? E ele era tão legal e carinhoso comigo n///n ... E ainda beijava tão bem no sonho! T.T Será que ele beija bem de verdade também? Credo! No que eu tô pensando!!!! XP

E o pior não foi isso! Eu li (sem querer mesmo! T.T) o Diário da Hinata-chan! T.T Eu juro que não foi intencional!!!! Sabe o que é, foi depois do jogo da verdade. Bom, isso foi divertido! A gente sempre fala a verdade ou então as conseqüências são terríveis -.n Teve uma vez que eu tive que tive que dizer: 'Naruto eu te acho tão fofo! Eu amo você sabia?' Acho que foi por isso que ele começou a gostar de mim ¬¬ Vou por aqui -.n:

-Ino você prefere beijar o Shikamaru ou o Gaara? -eu perguntei. A Ino não tinha nem como responder sem se ferrar com a Temari. -Não vale escolher 'nenhum' ou qualque r variavel disso ou 'o idiota do Sai não tá aí pra eu escolher!

-Com certeza o Gaara. Ele é bonito e não é tão preguiçoso como o Shika. -respondeu ela. -Sem contar que eu não tenho muita escolha, né?

-Ino... -disse a Temari com raiva.

-O que você queria que eu dissesse? -perguntou a Ino. -Certo! Minha vez de girar a caneta.

Como a gente não tinha nenhuma garrafa para girar ia uma caneta mesmo. u.u

-Certo Hinata! Verdade ou desafio? -perguntou a Temari.

-Verdade.

-Você já teve algum sonho 'caliente' com o Naruto? Diga como foi?! -perguntou a Temari.

-E-eu!!! -a Hinata ficou vermelha com a pergunta. -Já...

-Quê?!?! -nós gritamos surpresas.

A nossa amiga Hinata-chan? A mais tímida do colégio? Tendo sonhos 'calientes' com o Naruto? OO Essa era uma coisa realmente muito surpreendente!!! ÔÔ

-E...? -perguntou a Temari querendo saber dos detalhes do sonho.

-E...? -perguntou a Hinata-chan morrendo e vergonha.

-E os detalhes? Você tem que nos contar dos detalhes! -diz a Temari entrando em desespero.

-Bo-bom é que... -diz a Hinata-chan mexendo os dedos constrangida.

-FALA LOGO!!!!- todas nós mandamos. Cara! Essa eu queria ouvir!!!!!! ÔÔ

Todas nós ficamos cobrindo ela só que ela não disse nada. A vergonha era tanta que ela chegou a desmaiar!!!! OO A gente saiu correndo pela casa em busca de álcool pra ver se ela acordava! Como a gente não encontrou, a gente deu pra ela cheirar um perfume fedido do bob esponja. X.X Acho até agora que aquilo tinha essência de enxofre! E olha que é pra crianças x.x

-Dessa vez você escapa, mais da próxima vez... -disse a Temari assim que a Hinata-chan acordou. -Mais gira logo isso!

A Hinata-chan chegou a ficar aliviada com as palavras da Temari. Eu também ficaria se tivesse que contar o meu sonho com o Sai u.u Aí a Hinata-chan girou a caneta e deu que a Tenten perguntou pra mim. Eu não me atrevo a dizer 'desafio' u.u

-Você já se sentiu atraída pelo Sai? Por que sabe... Ódio e amor não são assim tão distantes...

-Não!!! Eu odeio ele!!! -eu disse. Isso pode ser considerado verdade u.u

-Então por que você chamou ele quando dormia? -perguntou a Tenten sorrindo.

-Eu o quê? -perguntei surpresa. Eu já sabia que às vezes eu falo enquanto tô dormindo mais daí a chamar o Sai??? oO

-Sakura você tá apaixonada pelo meu Sai? -gritou a Ino com cíumes.

-Eu? Você acha que eu tenho tanto mal gosto quanto você? Eu tive um pesadelo com ele! Essa coisa chamada Sai me perturba ata nos meus sonhos!

-Sei... -zomba a Temari. -Se cuida Ino...

-Eu sei! Você que não se atreva a chegar perto do meu Sai viu bruxa rosada!

-Cale sua boca sua leitoa de circo! -grito com raiva. Bruxa rosada é a...! Não! A mãe da Ino é muito legal ù.ú

Eu não gosto do Sai, não, aquilo foi só um sonho ruim... Só isso... Por que me lembrei dos beijos dele no sonho? Ele tava tão gentil comigo n///n A gente tava na sacada da escola, tava de noite. Uma noite estrelada bonita, acho que eu tava chorando por causa do Sasuke-kun por que ele disse que gostava do Naruto e isso tinha me doído tanto (estranho né -.-).Aí o Sai aparecia e me abraçava docemente e dizia que sempre me amou, que só brigava comigo por que era o único meio de obter minha atenção com alguma coisa. Aí ele me beijou e eu esqueci de tudo... Era tão bom estar nos braços dele n///n

Só que isso é um sonho!!! Onde já se viu! O bruto do Sai sendo gentil e fofo comigo? n.n É mais fácil imaginar o sensei sendo assim!!!! n///n Seria tão legal se fosse o sensei... E seria ainda mais perfeito se fosse o Sasuke-kun... n///n A maioria dos meus sonhos é com ele... Só teve essa execeção u.u o Sai devia se sentir honrado! ÒÓ

Mais voltando... Eu girei e de novo veio uma pergunta pra mim da Ino.

-Você não acha estranho o comportamento do Sasuke-kun em ralação ao Naruto não?

-Claro que não! Eles são só amigos! -eu grito no mesmo instante.

Nas verdade eu tenho umas suspeitas mais não vou dizer nada u.u. Sei lá... O Itachi sensei disse que o Sasuke-kun não o deixa chegar perto do Naruto e às vezes parece que o Sasuke-kun sente ciúmes do Naruto. Sem contar que eu só vejo o Sasuke-kun sorrir quando está perto do Naruto. Mais não pode ser! O Sasuke-kun não pode estar... Gostando... Do Naruto! Isso não! ÒÓ Me recuso a acreditar nisso! Até por que o Sasuke-kun gosta de mulher! Ele namorava uma garota e... Mais ele pode ser bissexual que nem o Itachi-sensei... Ah! É melhor deixar isso pra lá!!! u.u

Eu girei e deu para eu finalmente fazer uma pergunta.

-Verdade ou desafio Tenten? -eu pergunto

-Desafio!

-Ae Corajosa!!!! -diz a Temari animada.

-E qual é o desafio Sakura? -perguntou a Tenten sorrindo.

-Ligar pro Neji e dizer que é desesperadamente apaixonada por ele. -eu digo

-Passem o telefone! -mandou a Temari.

-M-mas eu!!! -disse a Tenten morrendo de vergonha.

-Se quiser só diga que você ama ele e não precisa se identificar! -eu disse.

Aí a Tenten ligou e deixou a chamada no auto-falante pra que todas nós escutássemos. Chamou duas vezes até ele atender.

-Alô?

A boba da Tenten gritou e desligou o telefone de vergonha.

-Tenha coragem Tenten! Você é morena! Você consegue!!! -eu digo.

-Isso é discriminação com as loiras? -perguntou a Temari.

-Ops? -eu disse. -Foi sem querer Temari-chan

-Melhor...

-E eu? -perguntou a Ino.

-Você não.

A Ino me deu um olhar de desprezo sarado na hora. Num tô nem aí pra ela!!! Ela que venha! ÒÓ Se ela quer comprar briga comigo achou! Vem porquinha, vem!!! òó

-Tenha calma Tenten-chan. -disse a Hinata-chan.

A Tenten tava ofegante de tanto medo! OO Será que eu peguei pesado? oO

-Vo-vou tentar Hinata-chan! -disse ela.

Aí agente ligou pro Neji de novo.

-Alô?

A Tenten demorou pra dizer alguma coisa enquanto eu e as meninas gesticulávamos 'Vai!' ou 'Fala logo!' pra ela.

-Escuta, eu não sei como você pegou o meu número mais eu não to afim de entrar nas brincadeiras de um palhaço como você viu?

-Te amo!!!! -gritou a Tenten vermelha como um tomate!

-Quê? Tenten...? -disse o Neji.

A gente desligou o telefone rápido.

-Ele me reconheceu! Ele me reconheceu! E agora!? O que vou fazer!? -perguntou ela.

-Mais o que isso tem de ruim? -perguntou a Temari.

-É... é que ele gosta de outra menina!!!

-Quem? -quis saber a Hinata-chan.

-Segredo de estado. -eu disse tentando ajudar a Tenten.

-Quê? Até a bruxa rosada sabe? Poxa Tenten!!! Eu quero saber também!!! -pediu a Ino.

-Ma-mas...!!! -disse a Tenten.

-Só que posso dizer é que ela tá aqui e só! -eu disse. -Use esse seu único neurônio pra pensar Ino.

-Boa Sakura! Não precisa contar não Tenten-chan -disse a Temari.

-Obrigada gente... -disse a Tenten aliviada.

Depois disso a gente fez mais uma última rodada do jogo. (Amanhã a Temari tem que chamar o Shikamaru pro baile n.n) e fomos dormir. Bom eu a Hinata-chan não. Eu fui pra cozinha tomar água e aproveitar pra escrever aqui. Aí au ouvi um barulho e fui pra sala. Aí eu vi uma folha no chão com a letra da Hinata-chan. Eu num tava entendendo nada e aí eu li um trecho assim:

_Sei que este amor não é correspondido. Sei que você ama aquela pessoa então eu rezo pra que você seja feliz. Meu amor é assim... Quero ver você feliz não importa com quem... Naruto-kun... Não se preocupe comigo eu acho que... Já encontrei alguém que goste de mim... Mais será que a Tenten-chan não vai se magoar comigo? _

Será que a Hinata-chan tá gostando de alguém que não seja o Naruto? Tipo o Neji? oO Tá parecendo! n.n E quem será que o Naruto gosta? Eu tava pensando nisso quando...

-O que você está lendo Sakura-chan? -perguntou a Hinata-chan me assustando. -Você... Meu diário!!!

-O que? -eu digo olhando a folha.

-Você leu o meu diário Sakura-chan?

-Que diário? Essa folha? Sim...

-Você não pode ler as coisas dos outros assim sem mais nem menos! Eu odeio você! -disse a Hinata-chan com raiva.

Cara! A Hinata-chan é um doce e eu nunca tinha visto ela com raiva... Pelo menos até aquele momento! OO Eu fiquei tão surpresa que nem fiz nada. Eu tava pensando em falar cm ela hoje de manhã mais ela nem me deu chance de me aproximar. Ela ficou com muita raiva mesmo... OO

Acho que eu entendo... Se alguém lesse o meu diário eu faria a mesma coisa mais... Era só uma folha! Como eu ia saber quer fazia parte do diário da Hinata-chan??? Pelo conteúdo baka! u.u

Melhor me concentrar na aula u.u

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cara! Eu to ferrada! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente! Esse ano vai ter de novo a maldita semana da cidadania! ÒÓ Quando eu me pergunto o que os professores pensam pra torturar os alunos a primeira coisa que me vem na mente é isso!!!! ÒÓ

Sabe o que semana da cidadania significa? Tirar mato dos jardins, pintar os muros da quadra, pagar micos com jogos de futebol interclases, apresentar trabalhos em grupo pra toda a escola e ainda te que pagar mico no palco da escola que vai ser aberta ao publico em geral!!!!! ÒÓ Diz se isso não parece um mapa do inferno estudantil???? òÓ

Parece que a minha sala vai fazer uma peça teatral... Uma menina que quer ser escritora vai escrever a história e vai dar pra gente o texto amanhã.

Preciso falar com a Hinata-chan ainda hoje.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu já me entendi com a Hinata-chan n.n Só que... Aconteceu uma coisa estranha agora, o Sai, o tal Lee e o Gaara-sama estavam conversando alguma coisa uma aposta acho. Calma que eu vou por aqui:

Eu encontrei a Hinata observando o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto no terraço. Eles não estavam brigando, só conversavam amigavelmente, acho que o ponto de encontro deles era o terraço, pois sempre que você quisesse falar com qualquer um deles era só você ir pro terraço que eles sempre estavam lá. Eu fui até ela e a chamei.

-Hinata-chan... Olha sobre ontem eu sinto muito! Foi sem querer... eu não sabia que aquela folha fazia parte do seu diário...

-Tudo bem...

Estava um silêncio constrangedor entre a gente.

-Amigas? -eu perguntei incerta.

-Amigas... -disse a Hinata-chan sorrindo.

Me senti mais confiante e me sentei do lado dela.

-Você me promete que não vai dizer pra ninguém o que você leu? -disse a Hinata-chan timidamente. -Principalmente pra Tenten-chan.

-Você tá gostando do Neji?

A Hinata-chan confirma com a cabeça.

-Mais e o Naruto?

-Acho que ele goste de uma outra pessoa... -disse a Hinata-chan.

-Quem?

-Hinata-sama posso falar com você? -era o Neji.

-Cla-Claro! Neji-nissan. Até logo Sakura-chan!

A Hinata foi embora me deixando pensativa. E como se fosse assombração aparece o sensei.

-Olá Sakura-chan! -disse ele.

-Sensei não me assuste!!!! -eu gritei.

-Sakura-chan? -o Naruto perguntou alto se levantando e vindo pra cá.

-É impressão sua Dobe. -disse o Sasuke-kun

Eu e o sensei nos encaramos pensando a mesma coisa, acho: Nos esconder! Afinal o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto podia pensar que nós os estávamos seguindo eles!!! Isso não!!!

-Rápido! Vem por aqui! -mandou ele me levantando e me puxando pras escadas.

Bem em tempo porque mal saímos e o Naruto se aproximou do lugar aonde a gente tava.

-Ué? Eu juro que ouvi a Sakura-chan gritando!

-O problema está com você que precisa lavar essas suas orelhas encardidas! -zomba o Sasuke-kun.

-Teme!!!! -berra o Naruto vermelho e raiva,

Nós esperamos o Naruto voltar pra brigar com o Sasuke-kun -se não me fosse conveniente eu tinha dado uma direita no Naruto! Ù.Ú - pra voltar. É que o Itachi sensei é muito bonito! Não faz bem eu sair com ele na frente de todo o mundo! Podia descobrir dos nossos planos e já viu né?

-Ufa essa foi por pouco! -eu disse.

-É... foi... -concorda o sensei.

A gente olha a briga que começou entre eles. Eu não sabia que o Naruto sabia lutar tão bem! OO Ele e o Sasuke-kun tavam lutando de igual pra igual!

-Eles lutam bem... -eu comentei.

-É... Mais isso não é bom pra nenhum de nós... -disse o sensei me fazendo ter um mau pressentimento.

Será que...? Não! Não pode ser! Aí o sino bateu o sensei teve que ir antes porque ele tinha que pegar o material dele e foi aí que eu ouvi a conversa entre o Sai o Gaara-sama e o Lee.

-Sem problema nenhum quero só ver se você consegue! -provoca o Sai. Ele tá... Sei lá diferente...

-É claro que consigo! Fácil do jeito que isso tá... Só um idiota não conseguiria! -diz o Gaara-sama.

Tanto o Sai como o Gaara-sama olham o Lee. Ele nem percebeu o olhar deles!

-Yoshi!!! Eu vou conseguir!!!

Ele tava com um jeito estranho, mais do que o normal quando disse isso! oO E eu que pensava que não tinha como ele ser mais estranho do que já é... OO

-Vou ganhar do Sai-san!!!! -disse ele fiando ainda mais estranho.

-Só nos seus sonhos... Essa aposta... Já é minha! -diz o Sai.

Ele é muito sex!!!!!!! n////n...

... E eu tenho que me matar depois de ter escrito isso u/////u.

Que aposta era essa, afinal de contas? -.- Eu não faço a menor idéia! OO Ops o professor entrou! Xiii! Ele tá vindo pra cá!!!!! OO

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Que humilhação!!!! O professor leu o meu diário pra todo mundo da turma!!!! T.T Eu nunca mais quero aparecer em publico de novo! T.T Como é que ele pode fazer isso?!?!?!?!? Será que eu posso processá-lo por danos morais?!?!?!?!? Isso não se faz!!!!! E o pior ele leu a página que diz que eu amo o Sasuke-kun, a parte do beijo roubado!!!!! Sasuke-kun me mandou um olhar de desprezo por fazer parte daquela confusão que eu nem sei o que poderia fazer! T.T E o professor ainda leu o que eu escrevi do Itachi-sensei!!!!! A parte que o Sai dizia que eu era uma devoradora de Uchihas! Parte da turma me olhou estranho e depois a maioria caiu na gargalhada!!!! Eu peguei minhas coisas e saí da sala correndo e chorando!!!! Tem como ficar pior que isso?!??!?!? Melhor nem perguntar por que eu sei que tem!!!! O Sai tá vindo pra cá!!!!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

O inacreditável aconteceu!!!! O Sai foi gentil comigo! OO

Eu tinha saído correndo quando e tava escrevendo a humilhação que aquela droga de professor fez comigo quando ele aparece.

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que disse:

-Se você veio aqui só pra zombar da minha cara, saiba que não estou disposta a ouvir! Será que eu já não fui humilhada o suficiente? Eu não preciso de suas ofensas agora então saia daqui!!!!!!

Eu comecei a chorar de novo. E o Sai disse de maneira doce pra mim:

-Aquele professor não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez com você...

-Está tentando se fazer de bonzinho comigo? Pois saiba que não preciso disso!!! Você é patético!!!! -eu gritei com raiva.

-Não estou me fazendo de bonzinho... O que eu quero dizer é que ele exagerou. Nem você merece isso, acredito que ninguem na sala merece isso...

Eu continuo olhando o rosto dele séria...

-Tome... Você tá precisando...

Ele me ofereceu um lenço perfumado. Tô com ele até agora...

-Chore o quanto quiser... Ficarei quieto ao seu lado sem dizer nada... Sem fazer nada que te deixe triste...

E ele ficou ao meu lado me dando apoio. Ele tava que nem no sonho. Tão gentil... Era tão bom estar assim com ele... Mais seria melhor se fosse o Sasuke-kun que estivesse lá... Não ele...

Agora eu tenho que arrumar a coragem pra poder voltar pra escola! Como a semana da cidadania já está perto, ninguém vai se lembrar disso por muito tempo... Eu espero...

**Acho que, por enquanto os casais são esses:**

**SaiSaku ( 8 votos)**

**Sasunaru (aprovação de cerca de 90)**

**NejiHina (cerca de 95)**

**ShikaTema (100)**

**KankTen**

**Pode variar de e/ou ainda tem chance:**

**Itasaku (6 votos)**

**Gaalee (empate)**

**ou **

**GaaIno (empate)**

**O próximo cap já tá quase pronto! E como o feriado tá aí talvez eu atualize + rápido! Agora as reviews!!!! n.n**

Chikage-line

SAKURA: Macumba? T.T

SASUKE: Acho que é sim... O Itachi além de matar todo nosso clã ainda me jogou essa praga ¬¬

ITACHI: Ei! Eu n joguei praga nenhuma pra vc! ÒÓ Se até eu to querendo me livrar!

GIZA+ n sei se livro vc. Ainda faltam muitos caps e eu mudo de idéia mto fácil n.n

ITACHI: Vc é má... Quer entrar na akatsuki? Tem uma vaga sobrando! n/.\n

GIZA: ÒÓ

Camis

GIZA: (ouvindo enceramento de gravitation) Tb babei vendo o Yuki e o Ryuuchi! Eu tb tô atrás! kero ler alem do mangá 5 T.T Só sei que o fofo do Ryuuchi vai beijar o Shuuichi na frente do Yuki!!! o Pra que um Itachi se temos um loiro gostosão feito o Eire ¬

ITACHI: Provocando é? Pois saiba q n há nada nesse mundo que me abale! u/.\u Ei!!! Vc tá ouvindo? ÒÓ

GIZA: (olhar vago) Hein? Yo Ita-chan n.n

ITACHI: ÒÓ

SAI: O jeito é me conformar 'u.u Coisa n identificada de cabelos rosas aí vou eu! T.T

Hyuuga-kun

GIZA: sabe? acho que vou fazer + uma fic itanarusasu. quer dizer, passar ela pro pc pq já ta escrita. n.n

ITACHI: Então que que se tá esperando???? n/.\n

NARUTO: Num faz isso comigo n -.-'

SASUKE: Pq vc vc faz isso comigo? u.u

GIZA: Pq acho q vc devia sofrer msmo que eu adore vc n.n

SASUKE: Já devia saber disso... ¬¬

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'

GIZA: Que bom que vc tá gostando!!!! n.n

GAARA: Alguém c/ noção! ¬¬

LEE: Assim vc fere meus sentimentos T.T

GAARA: Tô me lixando u.u

LEE: T.T

GIZA: Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap de hj, nem q só da metade 'n.n

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2

GIZA: Juro q tentei T.T

NARUTO: É nos tentamos... T.T

SASUKE: O que??? ÒÓ

NARUTO: Nada... '.

SASUKE: (olhar desconfiado)

GIZA: (vendo a cena) Eu n sei como o naruto agüenta tanto ciúmes -.- (vai embora) sinceramente... u.u

badscout

GIZA: Desculpa... eu atrasei... + foi tudo por causa da droga da prova de mat u.u

ITACHI: Ficar c/ a sakura? -/.\- Pq? Eu já me redimi dos meus pecados! -/.\-,

SAKURA: Ficar c/ o sai... Parece até castigo T.T

SAI: Vc quem tá reclamando? OO Fui eu q fiquei com o prejuízo sabia? ÒÓ

GIZA: N sei. vai que me de a louca e eu mude o casal no ultimo instante? Acreditem isso já aconteceu um montão de vezes u.u

SAKURA E SAI: É isso aí!!!

ITACHI: Droga ¬¬

Mari-sakura-chan

GIZA: É q geralmente qndo se trata do sasuke a sakura fica propensa a entrar em modo de batalha e já viu! Tem q sair de perto! E o Sai provavelmente vai ficar c/ a sakura n.n

SAI: pára de repetir isso! ÒÓ

GIZA: Deixa de ser 'sasuke' XP

SAI E SASUKE: ÒÓ

GIZA:E é normal a Sakura se negar a acreditar q os 2 se gostam. n.n (eu me negaria u.u)

SAKURA: Pois é... u.u,

Kyu Uchiha

SAI: Sabe... Se isso me livrasse de ficar c/ a Sakura eu até topava + como n vai me servir de nada... u.u

SAKURA: Obrigada por tentar me salvar desse grosso! n.n

ITACHI: Tb amo vc + precisava incentivar o meu 'namoro' c/ a sakura -/.\-

SASUKE: Obrigado... acho... -.-

NARUTO: Ah! eu n posso receber elogios + vc pode né? ÒÓ Vou ficar uns tempos com a S2 Uzumaki Taty S2

SASUKE: Não ouse!!!! ÒÓ

FeH-Chan

GIZA: C/ as provas to + ou - tirei uma nota +ou- em fis + n faço idéia em port -.- E ficou msmo saisaku + até o fim da fic 'n.n

ITACHI: Aê ela gosta de itanaru!!! Pelo - assim n fico pra titio n/.\n

NARUTO: T.T

GIZA: Naruto pensa pelo lado positivo se vc namorar o itachi pelo- sai c/ vida qndo a akatsuki de pegar n.n

NARUTO!!!! OO

INO: Ela me odeia T.T

Uchiha Danii-chan

SAKURA: Pq? T.T

SASUKE: Graças a deus ù.ú

GIZA+ to pensando em por um beijo naruhina n.n

SASUKE e NEJI: NANI!!!! ÒÓ

HINATA: º////º

NARUTO: (comendo ramem) eu? n.n

Lovenly

GIZA: N é q eu queira por a sakura de burra + toda a garota apaixonada vai se recusar a reconhecer q seu amado é bissexual, como o caso do sasuke. no inicio da fic ele namorava uma garota n.n. por isso ela se nega a perceber (minha colega se recusou a reconhecer u.u)

SASUKE: 1 dos casais sou eu e naruto (pensando: entre ele e a sakura; ele u.u)

SAI: E eu e a coisa rosa n identificada (pensando: tô passando mal -.-)

ITACHI: Num quero sobrar T.T

GIZA: os casais ainda estão em guerra n.n + num quero por ninguem pra titio n.n só q o provável é saisaku msmo -.n

Piky e Roxy

ITACHI: Eu sei! qndo criança até ganhei um brinquedo num concurso da academia n/.\n Sempre ganho o que eu quero n/.\n

SASUKE+ vc quebrou no msmo dia. e quem vai ficar c/ o naruto sou eu ¬¬

ITACHI: Chato!!! ÒÓ

SASUKE: alguma coisa eu tinha q ganhar u.u

NARUTO: Virei alguma coisa T.T

SASUKE: N foi isso q eu quis dizer!!!! OO Eu...!!!

(beijo cinematográfico de sasunaru)

GIZA: vão pro quarto seus pervertidos -////-


	7. Peça teatral! O amor dele

**Yo minta!!! Atualizei meio tarde por causa das mudanças climáticas, o pesadelo 'semana da cidadania' acontece de verdade c/ a autora u.u e por que eu tô meio...**

**ITACHI: Meio? o/.\O Vc mal pode falar, vive tossindo e ainda diz q tá meio? o/.\O**

**Tá eu tô doente sim u.u + to me tratando n.n**

**ITACHI: C/ a minha ajuda n/.\n **

**...com a ajuda do Itachi ù.ú + deixando de papo eis o cap de hj n.n ah! E aviso tem yaoi hj n.n**

**-Capitulo 7-**

**Peça teatral! O amor dele...**

Querido diário! Tenho muitas coisas pra te contar!!!!!! Nesses dois dias que eu não escrevi nada aconteceu tanta coisa que... Nem sei por onde começo!!!!!! n///n A menina escreveu uma peça tão linda!!!!! n///n e sabe o que e o melhor? Eu tirei a sorte grande de tirar um dos papeis principais!!!! E isso não é tudo!!!! O meu par é o Sasuke-kun!!!!!! n////n

Só isso me faz ficar muito, muito mais muito feliz mesmo!!!! n///n Chego até a esquece o que aquele professor fez comigo!!! Mentira ¬¬

Aquele professor!!!! ÒÓ que ódio dele!!!!! Não só pelo o que ele fez comigo, mais pelo o que ele ia fazendo com a Hinata-chan também!!!!!! ÒÓ aquele pedófilo de uma figa!!!!! Ainda bem que recebeu o que merecia!!!!! ÒÓ Eu vou contar aqui o que aquele monstro tentou fazer com a Hinata-chan!!!! ÒÓ

Bom, depois que o Sai me ajudou eu fui embora pra casa mais cedo. Depois do que ouve quem é que teria coragem pra ficar perambulando pela escola? Eu não, com certeza u.u Aí tá, né eu tinha voltado pra escola a minha mãe perguntou se tinha acontecido algo e eu menti que a aula tinha acabado mais cedo. Eu fui pro meu quarto e comecei a chorar de raiva e humilhação! Foi aí que me toquei que tinha trazido o lenço do Sai e ainda precisava fala com a Tenten sobre o Neji. Aí eu resolvi que quando a aula tivesse acabando eu voltava pra escola pra fazer isso.

Aí tá né. Eu esperei até mais ou menos a hora da saída e fui pra escola. Eu pensei que ia devolver primeiro o lenço do Sai e fui na minha sala quando eu vi aquele nojento junto da Hinata-chan. ÒÓ

-O o que o se-senhor quer comigo sensei? -perguntou ela toda inocente, como sempre u.u

Aí o professor veio se aproximando dela de um jeito estranho e amedrontador.

-Sabia Hinata-chan... Que você é muito bonitinha? -ele se aproximou dela e a encurralou entre ele e a parede.

-Professor... O o que o se-senhor tá f-fazendo? -perguntou ela com medo enquanto o professor começava a passar a mão nela e a beijar o pescoço dela.

-Algo que você vai gostar muito... -ele disse todo cínico. -Você vai se dar muito bem com isso...

-Co-como assim...? -perguntou a Hinata-chan com medo e começando a chorar. Ela bem que tentava se livrar dele mais ele não deixava!!!! Monstro!!!!

Aquele cretino tava levantando a camisa dela!!!!! ÒÓ A Hinata-chan bem que tentava se livrar mais ele não deixava!!!! Eu juro que eu senti ganas de matar ele só que o Neji foi primeiro.

-Sakura chame alguém. Eu cuido dele. -disse o Neji vermelho de tanta raiva. Nem percebi quando ele se aproximou de mim!

-Sim... -eu disse.

Aí eu só escutei o Neji dizendo:

-O que você pensa que vai fazer com a minha prima seu...!!!!! -foi tão massa esse momento n///n

Só que a coisa deve ter engrossado por que eu ouvi o barulho de carteiras sendo arrastadas e a Hinata-chan gritando o nome do Neji preocupada. Eu fui correndo pra sala dos professores rezando pra que tivesse um lá, só que eu fui barrada por um grupo de meninas de uma série acima da minha.

-Tá se achando por que o Itachi-sensei é seu amiguinho? Se liga o menina de cabelo rosa ele não é pra você.

-E você não acha que ele já tem idade o suficiente pra saber o que quer? -eu disse com raiva. Eu precisava ajudar a Hinata-chan! Eu não podia e nem queria perder meu tempo com aquelas meninas. -Ahh dá licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer...

E num é que deu a louca naquelas meninas? Elas me deram um soco no estômago! Até agora tá doendo... x.x

-Com quem você acha que tá falando hein? -disse uma das alunas segurando o meu rosto.

-Não é uma devoradora de Uchihas como você que vai nos amedrontar... -disse outra garota puxando os meus cabelos

Tava doendo! Eu cuspi nela e ela quase que me deu um tapa! Só que, graças a Deus o Itachi-sensei apareceu!!! Ele segurou na mão dela e de um jeito muito sex perguntou:

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Sensei! Eu... er... Nós... -tentou argumentar a garota que segurava o meu rosto.

Elas me soltaram e ficaram todas intimidadas. Amei ver elas daquele jeito!!!!! Bem feito! Ficam se achando o máximo, é isso mesmo o que elas merecem! n.n

-Sakura... O que elas tavam fazendo com você? -ele perguntou pra mim.

-Sensei... Isso não é importante! Venha comigo rápido! -eu pedi. Minha priori era a Hinata-chan u.u

-Eu não quero ver vocês fazendo isso de novo, caso contrário é suspensão na certa! -disse o sensei me acompanhando.

A gente seguia pra minha sala e o sensei perguntou de novo.

-Sakura... Qual era o motivo daquilo?

Eu parei e encarei o sensei.

-É que... Leram o meu diário hoje na frente da sala toda. Descobriram que eu sempre falo com o senhor lá no terraço e... Foi esse o motivo...

O sensei só me olhou preocupado.

-Quem é que leu seu diário?

-Venha comigo que eu vou mostrar!!!! -eu disse voltando a correr.

Aí a gente foi pra minha sala e eu vi o Neji caído no chão com uma ferida na cabeça e o professor se aproximando da Hinata-chan que tava chorando perto da parede.

-Não se aproxime dela! -o Neji gritou.

-Ora cale-se pivete! -resmungou aquele monstro.

-Deixa eles! -eu gritei tacando a primeira coisa que encontrei no chão. Só que a minha mira é péssima 'u.u

-Oras... O quê temos aqui?... Uma devoradora de Uchihas...

Aquilo era muito humilhante! Aquele cara era um monstro! Eu odeio ele! T.T Ele me olhou como se tivesse visto um inseto e voltou a atacar a Hinata-chan.

-Não! -grita a Hinata-chan.

O Neji se levanta e ia atacar aquele professor de novo quando o Itachi-sensei fez alguma coisa.

-Se você não quiser ser ainda mais prejudicado do que está, acho melhor parar. -mandou o sensei. -Seu desprezível...

-Itachi-san... -disse o monstro.

-Eu já chamei a polícia... Você não vai escapar dessa... -o Itachi-sensei tava tão frio que me deu medo da cara dele. Aí ele olhou porá mim e sorriu. Eu me acalmei um pouco. -Vocês estão bem?

-Acham mesmo que podem me pegar? Quem irá acreditar em vocês? Se ainda não percebeu Itachi, você é apenas um mero professor novato, um fedelho que mal saiu das calças!!! E eu já tenho uma carreira respeitável! Você não pode fazer nada contra mim!

-Você quem pensa... Eu gravei tudo no meu celular... Eu não sou só um fedelho que mal saiu das calças, caro colega.

Nesse instante a gente ouviu o som das viaturas da polícia. Ainda bem que eles chegaram rápido! T.T Eu fui até onde eles tinha estacionado e os levei até aquele monstro. Foi tão bom ver aquele cara sendo preso! n.n Tinha pouca gente na escola nessa hora o que foi uma sorte. Isso era bom pra gente por que amanhã o povo vai cair matando em cima disso. Eu fui até a Hinata-chan e perguntei:

-Você tá bem Hinata-chan?

Ela tava em estado de choque! Nós duas começamos a chorar juntas! Aí a Tenten e a Temari que tavam na escola foram até a gente e nós contamos tudo o que tinha acontecido. Nós quatro começamos a chorar! Tá certo que a Temari tava chorando de raiva e a Tenten por que ela tem uma mania feia de se pôr no lugar das vítimas u.u Elas são mesmo duas grandes amigas. Tenho muita sorte de ter elas n.n

Aí eu, o Neji e a Hinata tivemos que depor contra o professor e esse foi um momento muito estranho pra mim! Eu tava nervosa e com medo! Eu também tava preocupada com a Hinata-chan! Ela também tava depondo e parecia tá chorando! Era tanta coisa que eu acabei chorando no meio do depoimento!!! T.T

-Vamos Hinata-chan... -disse o Neji depois que ele e a Hinata-chan tinham feito o depoimento.

-Até a manhã... -disse a Hinata-chan.

-Você vai vim amanhã? Mesmo depois de hoje? -perguntou a Temari preocupada.

-Vou sim... Até... -respondeu a Hinata-chan com um sorriso triste.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi o quão forte ela era.

-Espere! Ainda não terminamos! -disse um policial impedindo a passagem da Hinata-chan e do Neji.

-Deixe os ir senhor policial. Eles passaram por muita coisa hoje, será melhor que descanssem. -disse o sensei nos protegendo. -Mais... Isso é uma coisa que ficará somente entre nós, é para nossa própria segurança.

Na hora que eu ia sair o Itachi-sensei me chamou num canto em particular e disse:

-Sakura me avise sempre se algo estiver acontecendo com você, estarei sempre do seu lado... Te protegendo...

Eu me senti tão calma depois disso. O sensei é muito legal mesmo. Eu adoro ele n///n

Depois disso eu fui pra casa acompanhada com a Tenten. A gente ainda não tinha nem saído da escoa quando encontramos com a Ino chorando num canto do jardim.

Eu e a Tenten nos encaramos preocupadas e fomos até a Ino.

-O que foi Ino? ficou preocupada com a Hinata? -eu perguntei me ajoelhando

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata? -ela me perguntou erguendo a cabeça.

-Você não soube? eu perguntei de novo.

Ela disse que não e eu expliquei pra ela. Ela começou a chorar de novo.

-Hoje não é o nosso dia de sorte né? Leram o seu diário na frente de todo o mundo, aconteceu isso com a Hinata-chan e... O sai terminou comigo... Ele disse que nunca havia gostado de mim e que eu era só um passatempo! 'Um belo e prazeroso' passatempo!!!

O Sai foi tão gentil comigo hoje mais como posso perdoar ele sendo que ele fez isso com a Ino? Poxa! A gente vive brigando mais nós somos amigas! Foi muita canalhice dele!!!! ÒÓ

-Não chora Ino! O Sai não te merece! -disse a Tenten abraçando a Ino.

-Mais eu gosto dele!!! Eu gosto muito dele! -disse a Ino chorando descontroladamente. -Ah! se eu pego à maldita!

-Quem? -eu perguntei.

-Eu não sei! Ele não me disse nada mais eu sei!!! Eu sei que ele gosta de outra garota!!! Eu sei...!!! -a Ino não se cabia em lágrimas.

Só sei que eu e a Tenten ficamos do lado dela até que ela melhorasse. Isso foi há dois dias atrás... Hoje a Ino tá bem melhor n.n Ela nem olha pra cara d Sai n.n Diz que ele não merecia tanto! Que era melhor esquecer e partir pra outra n.n Acho que o alvo dela é o Gaara-sama -.- Só que não tenho certeza -.-

Tem acontecido cada coisa nessa semana... E tô até vendo o que vai acontecer na semana da cidadania -.- Tô ferrada... OO Mais é melhor eu decorar logo as falas... Ahhh!!! Eu tava me esquecendo!!!! Eu e a Tenten vamos fazer um plano pra Hinata-chan ficar com o Neji! n.n Tá na cara que os dois se gostam muito!!! n///n

A Tenten disse pra mim que inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada pro Neji e ele acreditou!!!! OO Homens... Tão bakas ¬¬ mas, fazer o que? Acho até que a idiotice deles pode ser até um atrativo u.u Mais o Sasuke-kun não é baka!!!!! Ele é perfeito!!!!!! O Itachi-sensei também!!!!!! O Sai não. O Naruto também não -.-

Aí a gente combinou assim que nós iríamos arrumar um 'ficante' pra Tenten e pedir ajuda pra Hinata-chan, assim ela se convencia que a Tenten não queria ficar mais com o Neji. Essa é a minha parte -.n a da Tenten é fazer um encontro entre eles coisa que ela disse que já tá pronta! n.n

A parte so sorteio hoje de quem ficaria com os papeis foi muito legal também n///n Como nunca mais vou te levar pra escola tudo bem eu contar. Eu não consegui o papel de par pro Sasuke-kun por capacidade ou por sorte. Foi por causa do Itachi-sensei mesmo n///n

O Itachi-sensei é muito esperto e gosta muito da minha turma tanto é que foi nomeado como o professor conselheiro da gente!!! Eu fiquei tão feliz com isso!!! Só que o sensei disse assim:

-Isso é por que eles não sabem que eu tô a apaixonado por um aluno. assim que descobrirem isso eu já posso estar considerado demitido...

Aí eu disse que por ele gostar do aluno ele não podia ser demitido por que isso implicaria que ele não ia fazer monstruosidades como aquele professor-monstro fez! Ficou estranho não ficou? T.T Só sei que sensei sorriu e deu um beijo na minha testa.

-Você é tão gentil Sakura-chan... É como se fosse uma irmã mais nova pra mim...

Eu gostei de ser chamada assim pelo sensei n.n

A gente tinha falado isso antes da aula lá no terraço, o nosso ponto de vigília. O Naruto e o Sasuke-kun tavam brigando de novo! E o motivo sou eu! OO Acho que o Sasuke-kun ficou com raiva por que o Naruto disse que queria fazer par comigo! O Sasuke-kun... Ficou com ciúmes de mim!!!!!! Eu fiquei tão feliz!!!!!!! Só que o sensei fez uma cara estranha e séria quando escutou isso!

O primeiro sino tocou e nós saímos na frente por causa do sorteio. Aí o Naruto me viu e veio correndo na nossa direção.

-Sakura-chan, Itachi-sensei!!! -ele gritou.

-Cuidado dobe você vai acabar... -tentou dizer o Sasuke-kun.

Foi até meio hilário. O Naruto escorregou em uma poça de água e quando ia caindo ele se segurou no sensei e fez com que os dois caíssem. Nisso o sensei beijou, acidentalmente o Naruto.

-Caindo... -terminou o Sasuke-kun vendo a cena.

O Naruto tava de olho arregalado e o sensei aproveitou o momento. Eu sorri e encarei o Sasuke-kun vermelho de raiva. De novo ele cravou as unhas dele na pele tirando sangue! Eu só fiquei olhando meio chocada! O sensei impedia os movimentos do Naruto e ainda mantinha os lábios sobre os dele e o Sasuke-kun puxou ele com toda a força e disse:

-Vem! -ele tava com muita raiva mesmo!

Sabe... Isso parecia muito com ciúmes... Melhor não pensar muito nisso... Acho... Será?...Bom, eu e o Naruto continuávamos sem entender nada.

-Você entendeu alguma coisa Sakura-chan? -perguntou o Naruto.

Ele me encarou meio avermelhado. Acho que ele deve ter ficado constrangido... -.-

-Não... -eu respondi sendo sincera e o ajudando a se levantar.

Nós fomos conversando pelo caminho e encontramos o Sai. Aí o Naruto precisou ir no banheiro e me deixou sozinha com o Sai. Aproveitei e entreguei o lenço pra ele, aconteceu tanta coisa que eu tinha esquecido de entregar...

-Obrigado Sai... -eu disse entregando o lenço.

-Por nada... Não era nada mais nada menos que a minha obrigação...

-Por que você fez aquilo? Até agora eu não te entendo!!! Você sempre vive me xingando e me humilhando e...

-Nunca ouviu dizer que quando mais implicamos com alguém... Mais gostamos dessa pessoa? -ele me respondeu de modo sensual se aproximado de mim.

Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha! Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca!!!! Me deu um frio na barriga! Foi tantas emoções que eu nem sei descrever direito como ou o que aconteceu! º///º

-Pára Sai! -eu disse dando um tapa na cara dele.

O tapa foi tão forte que ele caiu no chão! O que eu posso fazer se essa é a minha habilidade especial? u///u Depois disso o Naruto saiu do banheiro e nos olhou sem entender nada! E acho melhor mesmo que ele não tenha entendido nada mesmo u.u ...

O segundo sina tocou e agora era sério! Eu precisava ir pra sala. Só que eu fiquei com sede e fui tomar água no bebedouro que, graças a Deus fica perto da minha sala u.u Foi aí que o Itachi-sensei -todo feliz deva-se dizer n.n- disse:

-Sakura, me escute bem, eu vou fazer o Sasuke escolher primeiro e lhe direi o que você deve fazer.

-Ok sensei! -eu disse toda animada. n.n

Era um sorteio unisex que não podia fazer a troa de personagens a não ser por motivos mais sérios, pelo menos foi isso o que o Kakashi-sensei disse u.u Ele tava ajudando o Itachi-sensei n.n

A história é mais ou menos assim:

O príncipe Lii precisava buscar um elixir pra salvar o pai dele, por isso ele segue viagem com o príncipe Daisuke e seu irmão o príncipe Itani até a casa do feiticeiro que possuía o tal elixir.Esse feiticeiro também mantém uma princesa aprisionada, a Sara. Só que os príncipes Daisuke e Lii acabam se apaixonando pelos monstros que protegem o elixir. Uma de nome Naru que se transforma em mulher de noite e monstro de dia (par do Daisuke) e uma de nome Haru que se transforma de monstro de noite e mulher de dia (par do Lii) . Tão kawai essa história!!!!! n///n

Aí o Sasuke-kun foi o 1º e tirou o papel do Daisuke. E obvio que eu fiquei de Naru n.n

O Naruto ficou de Sara, o Sai ficou de Itani (que vai ser o par do Naruto! Essa eu quero ver n.n), a Hinata-chan ficou com o papel de Haru e de par com o xiii eu num lembro o nome dele x.x acho que era Kiba ou algo do gênero e o bruxo ficou o Kankuro. Ele também ficou encaregado de ser o diretor. n///n Nessas horas ele é tão útil!

Nós passamos o texto várias vezes! Foi tão monótono até que decidimos que seria a hora pra tentar um ensaio. Montamos um cenário meio tosco e começou. A cena que mais gostei foi essa:

-Não fuja de mim novamente... -me disse o Sasuke-kun de maneira fria.

Eu fingia que saia de cima de uma árvore e me aproximava dele com medo.

-Não tenha medo. Não farei nenhum mal à você...

Eu me sento do lado dele.

-Quem é você...? -eu pergunto inebriada com o perfume dele. Ele tava tão perto de mim!!!!! n///n

-Alguém que se apaixonou por você... Desde a primeira vez que te vi... -ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

Eu me derreti toda naquele momento n////n

-C-como você pode ter se apaixonado por mim? E-eu não tenho nada... Eu não sou nada...

-Pra mim... Você é... Tudo... -ele disse isso se aproximando do meu rosto. Era uma cena muito romântica n////n eu fiquei de olhos fechados esperando por um beijo que nunca viria. u////u

-Sasuke!!!! Você não tá atuando!!!!! -grita o Kankuro com raiva.

-Eu estou me esforçando. Mais que isso não dá. -diz o Sasuke-kun indo embora.

A aula acabou e eu mal posso esperar por amanhã!!!! n//////n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Não!!!!!!! Isso não pode ter acontecido!!!!! T.T Eu... Eu nem sei como me expressar direito!!! É tão grotesco!!!!! Deixa eu explicar!!! Ou melhor deixa eu me aclamar um pouco primeiro... T.T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu estava toda contente pelo ensaio que a gente ia ter hoje. Nós ensaiamos e até aí tudo bem. Passamos grande parte da aula ensaiando por que era a aula do Itachi-sensei. Nós demos uma pausa na hora do intervalo e eu fui pro terraço esperar sensei.

-Já esta espiando de novo Sakura? -perguntou o Sai.

-Isso não é da sua conta. -eu digo vermelha. Ainda não consigo esquecer o que ele me disse naquele dia n////n

-Quando você vai perceber o que aqueles dois sentem? Quando vai perceber que seu mundo não se restringi apenas ao Sasuke... Quando vai notar os sentimentos dos outros?

O Sai estava quase me abraçando. Era bem gostoso tá assim com ele mais acho que foi imaginação minha. Admito agora que o Sai me atrai. Ele é muito lindo e anda legal comigo mais, sei lá acho que é melhor eu não me meter assim com ele... Afinal a Ino é minha amiga! E se ele fez isso com ela o que ele pode fazer comigo? oO

-E você? Quando vai aprender a não falar coisas sem sentido? -eu respondi fria.

Num é que o Sai roubou um beijo meu? Eu fiquei tão surpresa que nem fiz nada. Foi bem gostoso pra um beijo rápido.

-Eu não falo coisas sem sentido... Mais por hoje eu vou deixar por isso... -ele me disse correndo e indo embora.

Como eu não queria me revelar pro Sasuke-kun e nem pro Naruto eu preferi ficar quieta no meu canto. Aí eu comecei a escutar as vozes do Sasuke-kun e do Naruto. Eles estava passando o texto que eu e o Sasuke-kun passamos ontem. O Itachi sensei chegou e ficou olhando também.

-Não fuja de mim novamente... -me disse o Sasuke-kun de maneira fria.

Eu fingia que saia de cima de uma árvore e me aproximava dele com medo.

-Não tenha medo. Não farei nenhum mal a você...

O Naruto se sentou do lado do Sasuke-kun.

-Quem é você...? -perguntou o Naruto inocentemente. Eles tavam tão perto.

E ambos atuavam muito bem. O meu 'eu' yaoi tava a mil com a cena...

-Alguém que se apaixonou por você... Desde a primeira vez que te vi... -disse o Sasuke-kun.

Nem parecia o mesmo Sasuke-kun. Ele tava um verdadeiro príncipe apaixonado naquela cena!!!!! OO

-C-como você pode ter se apaixonado por mim? E-eu não tenho nada... Eu não sou nada...

Mérito pro Naruto também OO A atuação eles tava perfeita OO

-Pra mim... Você é... Tudo... -disse o Sasuke-kun se aproximou do Naruto.

Essa era com certeza era uma cena de novela! Por um instante eu queria que eles se beijassem... Hoje eu penso como pude pensar nisso!!!! T.T

-Você é realmente um bom ator Teme... Quase me convenceu... -disse o Naruto abrindo os olhos.

Os dois estavam com as testas encostadas uma na outra e os lábios em uma distância muito pequena mesmo!!!! Faltava pouco pra se beijarem!!!!

O Sasuke-kun abriu os olhos e eles se encara de uma forma diferente e sei lá dava a impressão que tava um clima romântico muito meigo, digo muito estranho!!!!! Aí eles fecharam os olhos de novo e... Quando faltavam poucos centímetros pra eles se beijarem o Kakashi-sensei disse:

-Bravo! Muito bom! A partir de hoje o Naruto será a Naru! Que bela atuação!!!

O Sasuke-kun e o Naruto se assustaram muito com aquilo e o Naruto meio gago perguntou:

-M-mas a Naru é a... É a Sakura-chan eu n-não posso...!!!!

O Sasuke-kun fechou os olhos e apenas sorriu.

-O que você acha Itachi-sensei?

O sensei ficou sem palavras e eu tava meio escondida por isso o Kakashi-sensei não me viu. Só sei que ele arrastou o Itachi-sensei pra longe e teve um momento de silencio entre o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun. Ambos muito constrangidos.

-Sa-Sasuke... O que foi isso... -perguntou o Naruto.

O Sasuke-kun se aproximou do Naruto e ficou bem perto dele. Ele pos uma das mãos no rosto do Naruto e disse tão baixo que mal pude ouvir.

-Você ainda não entendeu Naruto...

O Naruto ficou quieto escutando. Ele parecia inebriado pelas palavras do Sasuke-kun que se aproximava mais e mais do Naruto.

-Eu vou... Te fazer entender... Agora... -dizendo isso de um jeito muito, muito e muito sex o Sasuke-kun fechou os olhos e BEIJOU o Naruto que só fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser BEIJADO!!!!!!

Eu morri naquele instante!!!!!!! T.T Eu sempre soube mais nunca iria admitir!!!!! Todo o ciúme, o fato de estar sempre sorrindo só ao lado daquela pessoa, o fato de ter ficado com tanta raiva por que foi o Naruto que viu o beijo que eu roubei! Tudo!!!! T.T Longe...

Tudo o que eu sempre amei, tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, estava muito mais longe do que eu poderia pensar. Agora sim eu nem mais sei o que posso fazer... Por que agora aceitei que o meu amor não é correspondido... T.T

**cap meio tosco e feito na pressa + eu recompenso na próxima n.n Ah! E eu to fazendo uma fic baseada no enredo da peça teatral deles n.n O único casal definido é Gaalee q vai pra feh-chan n.n agora as reviews n.n **

FeH-Chan

GIZA: Já falei via orkut q axei massa alguém ficar de TPM n.n

ITACHI: Vc falou bem + q isso u/.\u

GIZA: Vc virou msmo a minha sombra né? u.u

ITACHI: Foi n/.\n só n me pergunte pq u/.\u

GIZA: Ò.Ó

ITACHI: E vamos tomar o remédio de novo? n/.\n

GIZA: (bem longe) Xau ita-chan -.n

Kyu Uchiha

GIZA: Sinto mto + foi a maioria q pediu u.u

SAKURA: Nisso até eu fico de prova u.u

GIZA+ até o final ainda tem mta coisa n.n

SAI: Lá vai ela de novo u.u

ITACHI: ÒÓ tá eu admito a Sakura n é tão ruim assim + ainda prefiro o naruto e enxer o saco da autora u/.\u

GIZA: ÒÓ

ITACHI: Outro bjo pra vc n/.\n viu o gi existe gente q sabe dar o valor q eu mereço n/.\n

GIZA: Então vai c/ Deus ¬¬

Uchiha Danii-chan

SASUKE: Sim ù.ú

SAKURA: Sasuke-kun T.T

GIZA: Tava brincando n.n

NEJI e SASUKE: ainda bem u.u

ITACHI: Eu até iria c/ vc meu bem + virei assessor dessa autora n/.\n

GIZA: Desde qndo eu virei empecilho pra vc? OO Pode ir n.n

ITACHI: Desde q vc ficou doente u/.\u

Amakase Miharu

GIZA: nhá eu n me importo n.n

ITACHI: Eu até queria ir + a gente vai ter q adiar n/.\n

GIZA: Pq? Pode ir eu n ligo! n.n (eba! vou me livrar dele! n.n)

ITACHI : Enquanto autora n melhorar eu fico aqui n/.\n Aliais já tomou o remédio?

GIZA: Já ù.ú 'mamãe'...

ITACHI: o/.\o (abraça autora) n/.\n

SASUKE: Quem é vc? e o q fez c/ meu irmão? oO

badscout

GIZA: Mat e fis… o pesadelo de todos os estudantes u.u

SAKURA: poxa T.T

PROFESSOR: Eu sou d+++ (risada maligna)

POLICIAIS: ele tá ali! prendam-no!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: olha o outro cap! espero q tenha gostado n.n

Hyuuga-kun

GIZA: Vou te contar um segredo. metade...

SAKURA: Metade? oO

GIZA: A grande maioria dos fatos q eu conto aqui acontecem na minha escola 'n.n desde a semana da cidadania, a aposta e até a leitura do diário n.n', e outras coisas eu aumento um pok ' como o prof 'n.n

PERSONAGENS: Em q tipo de escola vc estuda??? OO

GIZA: N sei se dá pra por + itanaru + vou tentar -.n

NARUTO: Tenta + n!!!! 'n.n

ITACHI: Se esforce! eu sei q vc consegue por n/.\n

Mari no Tochi

GIZA: eu até pensei em por kakairu + seria mto coisa u.u

ITACHI: E 3 fics n são mta coisa n? u/.\u

GIZA: Ignore-o u.u

SAI: O q afinal saisaku tem de especial? -.-

SAKURA: Tb quero saber!!! ÒÓ

SASUKE: O q tem de especial? É q sem vc por perto eu fico c/ o naruto u.u simples assim u.u

SAKURA: Sasuke-kun T.T

Mari-sakura-chan

GIZA: N posso prometer nada n.n'

SAI: Duvido q vc ainda vai gostar de mim com a coisa n identificada qndo souber o q eu kero de verdade n.n

GIZA: para de dar spoiler ÒÓ

ITACHI: Tá proibida de gritar! Sua garganta tá inflamada u/.\u

SAI: Gomem u.u

SAKURA: num to gostando disso ò.ó

INO: Eu menos òÓ

Sabaku no Karina

GIZA: Vo me esforçar n.n

GAARA: Q pedido é esse? Eu só aceitei fazer parte dessa fic por causa d...!!!!!

GIZA: Para de tentar dar spoiler gaara! òÓ

GAARA: E quem vai me impedir? ÒÓ

INO: Eu!!!! n.n (pendurada no pescoço do gaara)

(momento inogaa)

GIZA: q bom q vc tá gostando n.n

Selene Tatsu

GIZA: olha eu discordo c/ vc + eu respeito n.n

SASUKE: Isso tá vendo mto death note OO

ITACHI: Liga n. Ela tá fazendo cosplay de raito XD

GIZA: N me chame de 'isso' Ù.Ú

SASUKE: Ok + q vc anda vendo mto death note isso é ¬¬

GIZA: Q bom q vc tá gostando espero q vc tenha gostado nem q seja só um pok desse cap n.n

Camis

GIZA: Num to mto bem (inflamação na garganta x.x)Tb me deu mó pena da minha amiga T.T se vc leu os outros reviews tb sabe q mtas coisas q ponho aqui aconteceram na minha escola e isso aconteceu c/ a minha amiga T.T

SAKURA: Que horror... T.T

GIZA: Ah! vc é boa de chute sabia n.n

SAKURA: O q???? ÔÔ (pensando: tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso ôô)

GIZA: Começo o sesshomaru sim + prefiro o yuki eire XD

ITACHI: A gente cuida, cria e olha o que a gente ganha em troca T/.\T

**Xau e por favor deixem reviews pra uma utora + feliz n.n bjus e fui!!!**


	8. Plano de separação! Coisas do amor

**Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pela demora!!!!!!! xx é q mal me recuperei e já fui efetuada num estagio!!!!!!! xx andei e ando mto sem tempo xx por isso não pude atualizar + cedo! gome T.T**

**Nee cap de hj tem yaoi (sasunaru) q só tende a crescer, tb tem outros qse casais. Vou levantar uma enquête aqui:**

**Vcs preferem gaaino? ou gaalee? Só vale um voto e indecisos, por favor, votem pelo favorito!!!! **

**Capitulo 8**

Plano de separação! Coisas do amor...

Eu ainda tava em choque OO cara eles tavam se beijando apaixonadamente!!!!! E bem ali na minha frente T.T e o pior? Eu tenho mania de rimar minhas frases quando eu to inspirada. E eu to rimando com tudo!!!!! Me sinto uma louca desvairada!!!!! Viu? Eu to rimando tudo! T.T

Mais continuando a cena que eu vi. Os dois pararam de se beijar por um minuto se encaram ainda com os rostos bem pertinhos.

Acho que se não fosse o Sasuke-kun eu teria tido uma hemorragia nasal com a cena u////u

O Sasuke-kun fechou os olhos de novo e beijou o Naruto, enquanto uma lágrima percorria o meu rosto. O beijo deles era lento e parecia cheio de amor até o Naruto se der conta que correspondia o beijo e sair correndo dali. O Sasuke-kun olhou pra ele sem entender e depois sorriu calmamente pondo os dedos sobre os lábios e se deitando pra ver o céu parecendo muito feliz.

Foi aí que percebi um lenço estendido na minha direção. Olhei quem me oferecia e vi que era o Sai. Eu não sei nem ao certo o que senti ao ver ele ali, do meu lado sorrindo daquele jeito sex pra mim. Ainda mais quando eu me sinto tão desolada!!! T.T

-Tome. Certas coisas são difíceis de se aceitar... -ele me disse indo embora.

O que será que deu no Sai? Ele anda tão legal comigo... Chego até a desconfiar... Mais... Eu não posso mais negar... Isso me deixa feliz n.n

E uma coisa que tem me deixada irada é com cara chamado Lee que parece um ser não identificado, um alienígena! ÒÓ Pois bem, esse ara medonho de tão feio com aquelas sobrancelhas grossas e aquele cabelo tigela vive me cercando e me chamando pra sair com ele!!!! òÓ

-Sakura-san!!! Você aceita sair comigo essa noite? Tá passando um filme muito legal chamado sobre o véu!!!

Já disse que odeio esse sorriso colgate dele??? ÒÓ

-Pela milésima vez Lee. NÃO!!!!

Ele entrou em modo de depressão quando o Gaara-sama passou pela gente e me lançou um olhar de profundo ódio que fiquei com medo -.-' Será que Gaara-sama gosta do Lee? o.O' Ou será que eu fiquei traumatizada demais e ando vendo yaoi onde não tem? -.-'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Querido diário!!! A semana da cidadania tá achegando e ainda por cima o festival!!!! A programação é mais ou menos assim. Nós temos o resto dessa semana pra ensaiar e também pra arrecadar uma graninha pro festival. Na semana da cidadania a gente vai ter que fazer umas atividades que os professores passaram pra gente.

E elas são:

Capinar o jardim da escola que tá cheio de mato.

Pintar a quadra.

Pagar mico jogando futebol (meninos) e vôlei (meninas)

Apresentação sobre o aquecimento global

A peça.

E depois disso tudo o festival n.n Parece que a sala que mais fizer pontos na semana da cidadania vai ganhar um passeio! \o/

Eu já fico cansada só de pensar em ter que fazer tudo isso! Poxa! Pintar e Capinar são coisas que a escola devia providenciar por si mesma não mandar os alunos fazerem isso!!!!! òÓ

Bom, mais continuando o que eu ia dizer. Eu a Ino vamos sair amanha com o Sai e o Gaara. Bem eu tava voltando pra sala pegar minhas coisas pra ir embora quando eu escutei uma voz no corredor. Era a Ino e ela tava acompanhada com o Gaara-sama. Ele tava quieto escutando enquanto ela falava muito. A Ino quando quer saber ser uma Sônia Abraão '-.- Confesso que fiquei com pena do Gaara-sama por ter que aturar aquilo.

-Ino... -disse o Gaara-sama.

-O que? -disse a Ino toda contente.

-Por que você fala tanto?

-É por que eu gosto... De ficar perto de você... -disse a Ino vermelha.

Eu fiquei me contorcendo pra num rir dessa cantada velha!!! n.n O Gaara-sama deu um sorriso breve que deixou a Ino ainda mais vermelha.

-A gente se vê amanha a noite? -ele perguntou indo embora. -Arruma alguém pra acompanhar ele ok?

-Sim...

Aí a Ino me viu e veio até onde eu tava.

-Sakura!!!!

-Que é?

-Preciso que você me faça um enorme favor!!!!

-Qual?!

-Amanha você pode sair comigo, com o Gaara e como Sai?

-Ei!!! Por que eu???

Aquilo não era justo!!! Tá certo admito que tenho uma queda pelo Sai mais sair com ele tá fora de cogitação por que eu só acho o Sai bonito e ele anda legal comigo mais o amor da minha vida é mesmo o Sasuke-kun e eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de separar os dois u.u

-Te ajudo no que você precisar com o Sasuke-kun! Eu posso trocar de lugar com você, esqueceu que eu tô no grupo do Sasuke-kun!!!!

Por outro lado ter mais reforços pra separar os dois é uma grande vantagem sem contar que eu quero entrar no grupo do Sasuke-kun

-Ok... Agora deixa eu ir embora... -eu disse com a fala derrotada.

-É amanhã as 7. Eu passo na sua casa pra gente ir!

Eu me viro pra ir embora e vejo o Naruto ignorando completamente o Sasuke-kun. Acho que ele ficou com vergonha depois dos beijos de ontem. Até por que foram dois e todos apaixonados e cheios de carinho. O Sasuke-kun só ficava secando o Naruto que tava mais vermelho que tomate. O Sai tava com o Naruto e acabou me vendo e acenou vindo na minha direção. O Sasuke-kun foi falar com o Naruto e o Sai comigo.

-Você está melhor? -ele me perguntou.

-Claro que não! Eu amo o Sasuke-kun!!! Não vou admitir...

O corredor que a gente tava naquela hora tava vazio, exceto pela gente. O Sasuke-kun aproveitou e pegou a mão do Naruto e eu completei:

-Isso!!!!

-Pssiu!!! -disse o Sai se aproximando de mim.

Eu nem queria mais fiquei vermelha. Ele tem um perfume tão gostoso... Só agora me dei conta disso n///n Enquanto eu sentia o cheiro do Sai o Sasuke-kun quase ia beijando o Naruto de novo quando o sensei apareceu e acabou com o romance ali. O Sasuke-kun foi embora parecendo com raiva mais mesmo assim tava sorrindo, o Naruto continuava vermelho e o sensei, acho que deve ter passado uma cantada no Naruto por que ele ficou ainda (se é que é possível ¬¬) e ainda mais desajeitado (isso sim foi o cumulo ¬¬) aí ele também foi embora e o sensei olhou pra mim e pro Sai.

-A gente se vê Sakura... -o Sai me disse me dando um beijo na testa.

Eu corei um pouco mais e gritei:

-Ei!!!! Eu não te dei essa intimidade!!!!

-Eu sei que já tenho isso mesmo sem você dizer!!! -contra disse o Sai correndo e sorrindo. Ele é mesmo estranho... E bonito...

-Pelo visto você já tá esquecendo o meu irmão 'ex-cunhadinha' . -disse o sensei perto de mim.

-Eu não!!! Ainda gosto muito do Sasuke-kun!!!!

Foi tudo idéia do sensei quando eu disse pra ele que o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto se beijaram! Ele fez uma cara de raiva.

-Eu já devia saber que isso já ia acontecer... -ele disse me assustando.

-O senhor já sabia? -eu pergunto chocada.

-Sim... O Sasuke caiu de amores pelo Naruto desde a 1º vez que viu ele ainda nas férias.

-Como assim? -eu perguntei.

-A casa dos avós do Naruto fica perto da nossa casa. Uma vez o Sasuke tava voltando pra casa quando trombou com o Naruto. Eu só vi o Sasuke no chão olhando meio avermelhado pra pessoa na frente dele. Depois desse dia o Sasuke quis por que quis mudar de escola, terminou com a namorada dele e tudo. Só vim entender tudo quando conheci o Naruto. Eu e o meu irmão viramos rivais...

-Mais... O Naruto vale tudo isso? Ele é tão baka... Não tem lógica nenhuma... -eu digo.

O sensei me olhou de um jeito frio que eu morri de medo! --

-Amar não tem lógica Sakura... E eu ao o Naruto e quero ele comigo. Preciso que você chame reforços pra que eles não fiquem juntos. Dessa vez vamos precisar...

Aí ele foi embora e eu fiquei paralisada pensando no que o sensei disse pra mim quando dou de cara com a Tenten.

-Sakura tá tudo pronto pro nosso plano de juntar a Hinata com o Neji!!! -ela me disse sorrindo.

-Você está bem? -eu pergunto indo embora com ela.

-Eu? Tô bem... É estranho...

-Estranho como?

-Quando você ama assim tão profundamente... Sei lá! Nada mais importa do que a felicidade da pessoa que você gosta... É assim que eu me sinto em relação ao Neji e a Hinata... Quero ver eles felizes...

-E quanto a você?

-Bem... Deve ter alguém que goste de mim nesse mundo! E eu vou procurar por essa pessoa!

A Tenten merece toda a felicidade do mundo. Eu só não entendi direito o que ela quis dizer com aquilo... Mais sei que isso ficou impregnado na minha alma...

-Mais qual é o plano?

-Preciso da sua ajuda pra falar com o Kankuro.

-Por quê?

Nessa parte eu não acreditei no sacrifício que a Tenten ia fazer. Acredita que ela me pediu pra eu falar com o Kankuro pra ver se eles podiam ficar? Credo ele é muito feio pra ela!!!!!! . 

Mais tudo bem. É a decisão dela e nós fomos falar com o feioso. Aí tá eles combinaram de sair e eu fui falar com a Hinata-chan.

-Hinata-chan...!!!! Preciso da sua ajuda!!!! -gritei fingindo desespero.

-O-o que aconteceu Sakura-chan? -perguntou a Hinata-chan inocente de nada sabendo da nossa trama. Nossa... 'o.o... Agora eu pareci uma daquelas vilãs de novela 'o.o

-É que assim, a Tenten vai sair com o Kankuro hoje. Parece que eles vão ficar depois de saírem! Só que eu não quero ficar de vela e eles vão pra um encontro a 4!!!! Será que não tem como você ir no meu lugar com o Neji?

A Hinata-chan corou como nunca eu tinha visto ela corar na vida!!! Aí eu fiz a minha melhor cara de cãozinho meigo abandonado que quer alguma coisa e disse na maior cara de pau.

-Por favor?! Eu peço pra Tenten falar com o Neji!?!

O que a Hinata-chan não sabia é que o Neji já foi convidado! n.n

-Tá-tá bem...

Eu tive que me conter pra não rir da cara da Hinata-chan depois dessa! Ela ficou muito vermelha e engraçadinha!!!!

O ensaio da peça foi trágico, pra mim por que eu não agüentei mais ver cenas sasunaru! Ei fiou fofo essa abreviação n////n !!! Epa!!!! Quero dizer horrendo!!!! ò////ó Eu atuei com o Sai e o resultado foi que todo mundo disse que a troa ficou bem melhor mesmo u///u Bando de gente burra e estraga prazer!!!! T.T

Bom eu vou dormir que tenho mais o que fazer amanhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cara eu ODEIO cidade pequena!!!!! Pô fala serio!!! Todo mundo teve um encontro e todo mundo se encontrou nesse encontro!!!!! ÒÓ

Todo mundo se encontrou no cinema, pra assistir o mesmo filme!!!!! ÒÓ Todo mundo se encontrou e eu admito foi uma piada '¬¬

Todo mundo se encontrou, se assustou, apontou e gritou tudo junto:

O QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO AQUI????? ÔÔ

eu é claro gritei também quando vi que o Sasuke-kun tava com o Naruto e os dois SOZINHOS. Isso não me parece algo legal! Eles tavam tendo um ENCONTRO!!!!!! ÒÓ

-Olá Sakura-san!!!! -disse aquele ovini. ¬¬

-Deixa ela Lee. Dessa vez a Sakura-chan tá comigo. -disse o Sai.

Eu olhei assustado pro Sai e ele me lançou um olhar que me deixou meio encabulada. foi aí que eu vi a Tente com o Kankuro e... Milagre!! Ele tava sem a maldita maquiagem!!!! ôÔ Ele até que fica apresentável sem ela. Não chega a ser um Sasuke-kun ou Sai mais...

-Sakura-chan... -disse a Hinata. -Se-se você está aqui e-entou eu po-posso...

-Não!!! É que... er.. -disse o Neji corando. -É.. é que... Bem, Hinata-sama você tem passado por tanta coisa que acho melhor você se divertir um pouco.

Foi tão kawai o Neji dizendo isso.

-Tão namorando! Tão namorando!!! -começou o Naruto, o Lee e o Kiba que nem sei de onde surgiu.

-Calem a boca seus...!!!! -mandou o Neji vermelho agora de vergonha.

Todo mundo começou a rir.

-Mais quanta gente... -disse a Temari ela tava com o Shikamaru e o Gaara do lado.

A Temari ia acompanhar a gente por um tempinho. -.n Ia ser um encontro bem legal n.n Até o povo todo aparecer ¬¬

-Ei! Já que todo mundo tá aqui que tal a gente ver logo esse filme? -disse o Naruto animado.

Todo mundo comprou os ingressos pra um filme de comédia. Só sei que quem esperava um clima de romance teve uma decepção tão grande por que o clima que predominou foi o de zoação. Eu só sei que me diverti n.n

teve uma hora que eu me assustei e com uma brincadeira do Naruto e me agarrei no braço do Sai. A zombaria foi incrível!!!! ÒÓ No fim, nós fomos expulsos da sala do file e decidimos comer um pizza. Teve uns casais que inventaram de ficar sozinhos num canto pra sabem, ficarem mais aí os mais gaiatos da turma iam lá espiar. n.n

Foi demais o beijo que a Tenten e o Kankuro deram!!!! Parecia que tava mesmo rolando uma química entre eles. ôÔ A Hinata e o Neji também avançaram mais ninguem viu o beijo deles a gente tem certeza que eles tão juntos mais ninguem viu T.T Queria ter visto... T.T E não pensem que eu sou uma intrometida mais eu ajudei eles a ficarem juntos!!!! Tenho o direito de ver!!!! T.T

Aí nós comemos umas pizzas e fomos pra uma sala de Karaokê onde todo mundo começou a cantar!!!! Essa parte foi d+++ . 

Eu cantei uma musica romântica de nome antinostalgic e todo mundo gritou:

-3 palminhas e 1 vainha!!!! Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh!!!!

Tá ¬¬ eu não sou uma das melhores cantoras u.ú Mais a coisa que eu queria dizer é que eu dediquei aquela musica pro Sasuke-kun que só olhava pro Naruto irritado. O Naruto nem tinha dado bola pra ele n.n Isso me deixou feliz n.n

-Você cantou pra ele não foi? -disse o Sai quando eu me sentei ao lado dele. Ele parecia irritado.

-E pra quem você acha que foi? -eu comentei cínica.

Ele me olhou irritado eu fiquei sem jeito. Fiquei só escutando o Gaara e o Ovini cantando uma musica linda chamada Knife of romance. O Gaara-sama canta muito bem ôô

Vou por um trecho da musica aqui n.n

omae wa  
saigo no ROMANTISUTO  
kiri kizame kokoro no soko made  
Darling  
ai no kazu dake kizutsuite  
mitsuketai tenshi-tachi no zansou

A 2 voz que me comoveu e a que eu achei a mais bonita foi a do Naruto e eu tenho certeza que ele cantou pro Sasuke-kun que ficou meio avermelhado. Foi só aí que eu percebi uma coisa. O Naruto e o Sasuke-kun tem muitas coisas em comum...

O Naruto cantou uma música chamada nagareboshi. Que me pareceu a cara deles...

sora wo miagereba  
hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
kono hoshi no hitodachi mitai ni  
samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
sono naka de boku mo hitoki wa kagayaiteitainda  
me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite

quando olho pro céu

vejo estrelas que me conformam

estrelas que parecem multidões

emitindo difersos tipos de luz

isso memso e é por isso

que quero brilhar mais 1 vez

fecho meus olhos e começo a rezar

confio meu sonho à aquela estrela cadente

Precia que o Naruto cantava uma prece pra que eles ficassem juntos... Será que... Eu estou agindo certo? O amor não tem lógica... E quando se ama assim tão profundamente você só quer a felicidade do ser amado... Ewu só sei que nessa hora uma lágrima escoreu pelo meu rosto... Será que eu... Perdi?

**Agora vem as reviews ah! e n se esqueçam de por favor votar na enquete. **

**gaaino?**

**ou**

**gaalee?**

**ah! e deixem reviews n.n**

Piky e Roxy

GIZA: eu? q nada n////n

SAKURA: T.T isso foi triste!!!! (inner+ tão kawaiii . )

ITACHI: beijo sasunaru? o/.\O e o meu beijo c/ o naru-chan T/.\T

SASUKE: Esse foi descartado u.u

ITACHI: Ò/.\Ó

SASUKE: (sorriso de canto enquanto abraça o naruto fortemente)

NARUTO: º////º

Hyuuga-kun

ITACHI: 1x1 E agora sabichão? XP

SASUKE: ÒÓ

GIZA: Eu n sei ... -.-

ITACHI: Põe +!!!! n/.\n

SASUKE: N ouse!!!!! ÒÓ

NARUTO: Ei!!!! onde tá o meu direito de escolha? ÒÓ

Tochi no Mari

GIZA: Eles qse se beijaram na frente do kakashi... qndo faltava pouco ele fala e atrapalha tudo n.n

KAKASHI: Hn? (parando de ler icha-icha por um instante)

SAI: Tá qse certo q eu vou ficar c/ a CNI 'n.n

SAKURA: E essa agora -.- ... o que quer dizer CNI? -.-

SAI: É a abreviação de: 'coisa n identificada' n.n

SAKURA: ÒÓ

Lovenly

SASUKE: Desde qndo uma copia made in paraguai pode ser melhor do que eu? ¬¬

SAI: Claro! q tal se um dia desses a gente saísse? n.n

ITACHI: Obrigado tb gata -/.\n Viu Sasuke? qualquer um faz + sucesso q vc! n/.\n

SASUKE: Cale-se ù.ú

NARUTO: sabe... o sasuke n é tão mal assim comigo n... -.- ele é até meio melos...!

SASUKE: CALADO!!!! Ù/////Ú

Uchiha Danii-chan

GIZA: Brigada! já to melhor sim n.n Só q os atrasos vão continuar até eu me acostumar c/ o ritmo do meu emprego n.n' gome

ITACHI: E ela só sarou depois de eu ter bancado o enfermeiro u/.\u

GIZA: ... (pensando: axo q vou fazer uma enquête pra vê quem é o + metido... itachi? neji? sasuke? quem será q vai ganhar? -.-) n.n

ITACHI: o/.\O (pensando: ela tá fazendo uma cara mto estranha. Ela vai aprontar alguma coisa pra mim... -/.\-') n/.\n

SASUKE: (pensando: aqui é o reino da falsidade... u.u') '¬¬

FeH-Chan

INO: Eu n sou assim viu!!!! e tem + eu n sou mulher q vive chorando por homem n!!! E...!!!! T.T

SAKURA: O q vc tem contra mim???? T.T

GAARA: Hn? OO essa n!!!!! (se esconde) é ela!!!! xx

LEE: Calma gaara-sama!!!! eu te protejo!!! XD (pose de nice guy)

GAARA: ò///ó (porrada no lee)

LEE: X.X

badscout

POLICIAIS: obrigado! nós só fizemos o nosso dever! n.n

SAKURA: OO poxa... T.T que é q eu fiz de errado? T.T

GIZA: Err... nascer?

SAKURA: Buaaa...!!!! T.T

GIZA: Ei!!! eu n te odeio n!!!! OO + detesto sasusaku u.u'

SAKURA: T.T

GIZA: Aki tá o novo cap! ; desculpa a demora T.T

Selene Tatsu

GIZA+ isso é q é o legal dessa fic! Tem gente q gosta de todos os estilos n.n

SAKURA: É isso aí! vamos nos unir contra essa autora e obriga-la a escrever os casais heteros tradicionais!!!!! . 

GIZA: Esquece ¬¬

SASUKE: É esquece Sakura!!! ÒÓ

SAKURA: Sasuke-kun... T.T

Amakase Miharu

ITACHI: Tarado n u/.\u apaixonado n/.\n

SASUKE: A cara de pau nem arde... ¬¬

ITACHI: Eu passo lustra moveis n/.\n

SASUKE: Òó

GIZA: Olha, como eu to na fase de me acostumar c/ escola-trabalho-curso de noite-curso no fim de semana - estudo pra facu (provavelmente direito) e estudo pra concurso publico q vai ter pro ensino médio eu 1 vou terminar esta fic pra pensar em postar a outra oka? -.n

Mari-sakura-chan

GIZA: É implicância desse cara n.n

SAI: Mentira ò///ó

GIZA: Ele n admite q gosta da sakura! -.n

SAI: Eu n gosto dela de jeito nenhum!!!! ò////ó

SAKURA: ele gosta de mim?! ÔÔ vou dar o fora nele!!!!! òó

GIZA: Outra mentira '¬¬

Kyu Uchiha

GIZA: Vo tentar por ok? -.n e já to melhor sim n.n

ITACHI+ ta se ferrando no emprego u/.\u ela já chegou a mandar o prefeito pro lugar errado! u/.\u

GIZA: Dedo duro!!!!! òÓ

ITACHI: O Q???? Ò/.\Ó dpois de toda a ajuda q eu te dei pra te ajudar c/ os ramals??? Ò/.\Ó

GIZA: Num sei q ramal... ò.ó

SAKURA: esses dois vão brigar por algumas horas ainda 'n.n parecem pai e filha

SASUKE: Ganhei uma sobrinha???? oO

SAKURA: então... obrigada por ter lido o cap de hj n.n

Camis

GIZA E ELENCO: feliz aniversario!!!!!! n.n

SASUKE: É q eu tava inspirado na hora e... o dobe parecia q n ia se negar a aceitar o meu bjo u.u'

NARUTO: º///º verdade...

GIZA: Se acalma!!! vai ter + cenas desses 2 de agora em diante -.n

SASUKE E NARUTO: Sério???? ÔÔ

GIZA:E vou me esforçar pra q a qualidade n caia ok? bjus

Srta TaTi-ChAn

GIZA: Yo!!!! n.n desculpa a atualização tardia 'n.n

ITACHI: Eu vou continuar dando em cima do naru-chan sim!!!! n/.\n

(em algum canto naruto espirra. Sasuke está por perto e dá um casaco pra ele)

ITACHI: Eu to de prova q essa criatura tava encrincada u/.\u

GIZA: Obrigada pela defesa + eu tenho nome 'n.n

TSUNADE: Quem quer apostar q eles vão brigar daqui a pouco? XD

JIRAYA: Apostar no obviu??? -.- Tô dentro!!! XD

ITACHI E GIZA: Ò.Ó Ò/.\Ó

GIZA: aqui tá a conti n.n

ivii-chan

GIZA: OO ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! Um milagre aconteceu! a ivi leu uma fic minha! E ela aprendeu a por review tb!!!!! ôô

ITACHI+ uma filha querida! n/.\n

GIZA: Pai essa é msmo a ivi? oO

ITACHI:É sim n.n

GIZA: OO (espere alguns minutos) q bom q vc gostou n.n adoro saisaku + eu prefiro sai e eu n.n

SAKURA: Tô vendo q no fim eu vou ficar sozinha ¬¬

Hyuuga Lalah

NEJI: Obrigado por fazer aquilo q a autora n me deixou fazer ¬¬

HINATA: O o que nissan? n.n

NEJI: Esquece hinata-sama n.n

GIZA: Q bom q vc tá gostando!!!! n.n

GAARA+ 1 voto pra eu ficar c/ o Lee tá garantido ¬¬

LEE: Tô ficando emocionado T.T


	9. Gêmeas! Sardinha enlatada ¬¬ Pervas

**Yo minta gente!!!! Nee antes de mais nada eu keria agradecer aki as pessoas q leram a minha outra fic, chamada festival das lendas de amor. Muito obrigada gente!!!!! n.n**

**Minha mãe ****Uchiha mandy lua.**

**A minha mana ****feh-chan**

**A ****rah-chan**

**Tochi no mari-chan**

**Hyuuga-kun**

**Uchiha Dany-chan**

**Piky-chan**

**Karura Shinigami**

**Camis-chan**** será q posso te chamar assim?**

**Nicky sama**

**Aquários no Kitsune-chan**

**Tati-chan**

**Lana-sama**

**Nee. A enquête tá encerrada e o grande vencedor é gaalee com cerca de 94 dos votos. Outros 4 de nulos e indecisos e apenas 2 de gaaino. + n se preocupem vai ter de tudo um pok nessa fic n.n**

**ITACHI: N prometa o q num pode cumprir u/.\u**

**Eu te odeio fuinha ò.ó. Agora o cap.**

Gêmeas!!! Sardinha enlatada... ¬¬ Pervas??? ô.Ô

Depois daquilo o Karaoque me pareceu tão sem graça. Depois de mais umas canções nós saímos. Eu me desanimei mesmo. Será... Será que eu tô agindo certo? Eles... Dá pra ver que eles se gostam pra valer...

-Você parece abatida... Aconteceu algo? -perguntou o Sai do meu lado quando a gente já tava saindo.

-Nada importante. -eu digo me desvencilhando.

-Você não sabe se o que quer fazer é o certo? Está em duvida? -ele me disse. Eu fiquei vermelha.

-Do que é que você sabe??? -eu fiquei com raiva.

Poxa! Como ele pode saber tanto de mim sendo que a gente mal se fala? Como ele pode me conhecer assim... Sai... -/////-

-De você? Eu sei... Tudo...

Ele tava se aproximando de mim enquanto eu ficava mais e mais vermelha. Eu juro que se ele me beijasse eu ia corresponder. Só que pra minha sorte ou azar mesmo uma louca numa bike sem freio tava descendo uma ladeira berrando feito desesperada.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Sai da frente!!!!!!!!!!! -gritou ela.

Quem tava na frente dela era o Sasuke-kun e por incrível que pareça ele ficou na frente da bike parando a menina. Os dois se acidentaram. E todo mundo fez uma cara de dor pelos dois. Eu não fui exceção u///u

-Huurrgg...

-Itaiiii!!!!! -disse a garota.

Ela tinha cabelos dourados muito longos e presos numa trança. E...!!! Ela tava encima do Sasuke-kun que tava ABRAÇANDO ela!!!!! O.o O Naruto também não gostou daquela cena. Ele parecia fuzilar a garota. Ela se levantou, ou pelo menos tentou, ela tinha se ralado toda. O Sasuke-kun tava ajudando ela.

-Eu já não mandei você não pegar leve enquanto pedala? -disse o Sasuke-kun. Peraí! Eles já se conheciam? -Ainda mais uma barbeira feito você...

-Gome... Ei!!! Eu aceito ser chamada de barbeira por todo mundo, menos de você! -Ela disse olhando feio pro Sasuke-kun. -Num foi você quem quebrou o freio?

Ela parecia o Naruto só que com cabelo longo e trançado, saia azul e camisa até o punho branca. E claro, o joelho lascado e as lagrimas que caiam do rosto dela. O Sasuke-kun desviou o olhar meio constrangido OO Isso me surpreendeu!!! Ele demonstrou emoções de novo!!!! E dessa vez não foi com o Naruto!!!!! OO Ele pegou a perna dela e começou a limpar o ferimento. Sasuke-kun sendo CUIDADOSO?????? ÔÔ

-Ai!!!!!!! Tá doendo Sasukeee!!!!! -gritou ela chorosa.

-A dor é psicológica...

-Sasu-chan seu grosso!!! -ela gritou com raiva.

SASU-CHAN???? ÔÔ Quem ela pena que é pra chamar ele assim?????

A garota olhou pra gente e o olhar dela parou no Naruto que olhava pra ela com ciúmes. O olhar dela foi um pouco estranho. Quando ela viu o Naruto o olhar dela se arregalou e depois ficou meigo e ela sorriu. A expressão do Naruto se suavizou também, como se ele entendesse algo obvio. Eles sorriram mutuamente. Era algo como: "Então é você a pessoa que ele sempre fala?" porque tipo, o Sasuke-kun viu isso e ficou levemente corado.

-Bom... Tô indo Sasuke-kun... -disse ela se levantando e fazendo uma careta.

-Ok. Eu vou com você. -disse o Sasuke-kun se levantando e coçando a cabeça.

-Por que? -ela parecia triste. -Ahh!!! Tio purpurina???

-E não se esqueça do Pokémon. -rebateu o Sasuke-kun.

Chegou a ser engraçada a cara deles de tristeza e nojo. Eles eram tão bonitos juntos que pareciam uma pintura. De onde eu tirei isso???? oO

Aí eles montaram na bike. O Sasuke-kun ia pedalar e a garota se sentou no espaço entre o banquinho e o volante. É assim que fala? -.-

-Uchiha Sasuke você pode se considerar morto se eu me lascar + do que eu já to viu?

-Novidade... A gente se fala mais tarde Naruto. -disse o Sasuke-kun sorrindo charmoso enquanto começava a pedalar depressa.

-Tchau Naruto-kun!!! -disse a garota acenando.

-Quem é ela Naruto? -eu perguntei com ciúmes.

-Alguém que eu tava morrendo de vontade de conhecer... -disse o Naruto sorrindo. -Eu também vou indo!!!

Depois todo mundo foi embora. E eu fiquei pensativa. Alguém que o Naruto queria conhecer e que parece tão intima do Sasuke-kun? Isso não me parece boa coisa... Bom to morta de sono e vou dormir!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu ODEIO aquela menina metida!!!!! Ò.Ó

Cara como o Naruto quer conhecer alguém tão irritante e mesquinha como aquela biscate??? O bom é que eu dei um tapa nela!!! E aquela cínica disse que "nem sabia por que eu tinha feito isso..." Falsa!!! ÒÓ Te odeio Sukunami Saori!!!! Deixa eu contar aqui.

Hoje aquela... Coisa se mudou pra nossa sala. Ela veio com toda uma pose de metida e se sentou ao meu lado!!!! O Sasuke-kun pareceu diferente de ontem com ela. A 1º coisa que ele fez foi mandar um bilhete pro Naruto. O Naruto olhou pro Sasuke-kun sem entender e o Sasuke-kun fez um sinal afirmativo.

Até ai tudo bem né, a garota num tinha feito nada. Mais a partir daí ela começou a se jogar no Sasuke-kun que parecia muito incomodado. Será que ela tem dupla personalidade? oO Aí eu me estressei e disse:

-Será que você não percebe que ele não te quer?

-E ele quer você? Uma garota sem classe de cabelo escorrido e mirrado como você? E ainda por cima rosa!!! Vê se cresce... -nessa altura do campeonato a minha paciência acabou.

-Como se você fosse melhor do que eu...

-Eu sou melhor que você mesmo...

Nesse meio período o Sasuke-kun tinha saído com o Naruto.

-Tirando eu e o Sasuke-kun aqui só tem a plebe!!! Fala sério!!! -disse ela metida. Jogando os cabelos soltos pro lado.

-Mais plebéia é quem tá falando!!! Quem você pensa que é?-disse o Kiba muito 'p' da vida.

-Cale sua boca vira-lata... E você também bruxinha rosada... -disse ela se virando pra mim.

Meu, que ódio!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó Hoje a gente precisou vender uns bolos pra arrecadar a grana do festival e eu tava ajudando. Tava indo muito bem até aquela nojenta dizer:

-ahhh muito bem!!!! Já tá treinando pra ser vendedora de botequim? Bruxinha rosada?

Eu só não parti a cara dela por que precisava vender os bolos mais aquela criatura tava me tirando do sério!!!! ò.ó

-Por que você não vai pro 5º dos...!!! -disse a Ino me defendendo.

-Agora a loira burra entrou na conversa? Huauahauha essa escola tá cheia de bakas, ô loira burra você é a única que ainda não se deu conta de que seu er... Ruivo... É de outro...

Aquela...!!!! Ela tinha visto uma cena estranha do Gaara-sama e do Lee junto comigo. Eu tinha dado o fora no Ovini (pra variar ¬¬ aquele cara não se toca!!! Eu num quer alguém feio e esquisito feito ele!!!!) e virei o corredor encontrando aquela 'coisa', eu fiquei com mó enjôo da cara dela e resolvi voltar. Dentre ela e o ovini; o Ovini!!! o/ Aí o Gaara-sama apareceu e começou a falar com o Lee. Aí ela me seguiu e a gente viu e escutou isso:

-Lee... Será que você não percebe que essa garota não gosta de você...? Por que você se humilha tanto pra ela? -o Gaara-sama parecia muito triste.

-Eu amo a Sakura-chan!!! E não vou deixar "aquele cara" ganhar!!!

Aí o Lee foi embora sorrindo e a ino pulou em cima do pescoço do Gaara.

-Sentiu minha falta? -ela perguntou apertando ele.

-Ino.

-O que gaa-chan?

-Tá me sufocando. -disse o Gaara-sama púrpuro por faltas de ar.

-Ahh...

Isso foi tosco mais da conversa do Gaara com o Lee eu num entendi nada. Que cara? -.- Ganhar o que??? -.- Muito estranho... Mais voltando à briga...

-Garota se toca!!! O que você sabe da gente??? -grita a Ino muito furiosa e quase partindo a cara da nojenta.

-Essa garota precisa de um homem que mande nela!!! -diz o Kiba.

-Você falou bem... Preciso de um homem não de um vira-lata!!!

A briga só não continuou por que o Itachi-sensei e o Sasuke-kun apareceram. Todo mundo olhou eles. Cara os dois juntos com aquelas caras sérias e sexys... Nhaaaaaaa!!!!!! n/////n Todas as garotas tiveram uma hemorragia nasal!!!!!!!! Eu também!!!! Lógico!!! Quase morri por falta de sangue!!!!! u///u

-Não acha que tá exagerando 'Shiori'? -disse o sensei.

Achei estranho. O nome dela é Saori. Pelo menos tava assim na chamada -.-"

-Ita-san? -disse ela.

-Não cansa? Quer tanto assim humilhar-la? -pergunta o Sasuke-kun com ódio no olhar. ¬ Sasuke-kun é tão legal...

-Sasuke-kun...

O Sasuke-kun começou a andar pra ir embora. Aí ele parou e disse:

-Você é desprezível...

Eu AMEI ver essa cena. o Foi tudo!!!!!!!!!! \o/ Sasuke-kun é tão legal!!!!!!!!! . Te amo!!!! EU TE AMO UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!! n///n

-Eu não vou desistir de você. -ela disse.

-Faça o que quiser... Você nunca chegara aos pés dela mesmo...

Todo mundo viu o Sasuke-kun ir embora com as mãos nos bolsos e, pra variar indo em direção ao Naruto, e a gente olhou pra derrota dela com um sorriso.

-Quem é a fracassada agora? -perguntou a Ino.

-Continuam sendo vocês. Eu perdi uma luta, não a guerra. Afinal vocês ainda são uma loira burra que tem de namorado um yaoi. Todo mundo sabe, menos você. Um vira-lata e uma bruxa rosada!!! Olha! Dá até pra montar um circo excêntrico!!!

O sinal tocou e a gente foi pra aula. Quando a gente foi liberado eu fui pro banheiro e me lembrei que eu tinha esquecido uma coisa na sala. Aí eu tava voltando quando eu encontro à cobra no corredor parecendo perdida. Por puro azar ela me olhou sorriu e veio na minha direção.

-Ah... Oi moça... Você sabe onde tá o Sasuke-kun? -ela me perguntou meiga. Que garota falsa!!! Ela já tinha tirado o uniforme e voltou a usar aquela trança ridícula.

-Você não se cansa ele já te deu um fora, sua nojenta!!! -eu disse com todo o meu ódio.

-Moça, acho que você tá me confundindo... Eu só quero falar com o Sasuke-kun. Será que você pode me ajudar, por favor?

Essa menina é muito cínica!!!!! ò.ó Nessa hora eu não me agüentei mais e taquei um tapa na cara dela!!! ò.ó

Ela me olhou sem entender e segurou o rosto vermelho com a mão direita.

-Eu não entendo o que eu fiz pra você!!! Poxa eu nem te conheço!!! -ela me disse com raiva.

O meu tapa é forte e deve ter doído mesmo o rosto dela tava beeeem vermelho. Pois tomara que tenha doído mesmo!!!!! Que você sofra muito Sukunami Saori!!!! ÒÓ

-Sua cara de pau não arde??? -eu perguntei pra ela. Ela num entendia nada e eu tava muito furiosa e disposta a dar outro tapa na cara dela quando o Sasuke-kun apareceu e ai, ele PEGOU NA MINHA MÃO!!!!!!!!!! n////n

-Pare Sakura... -ele disse bem pertinho de mim. Eu gelei com aquele toque dele e o meu chão sumiu.

-Hai... -eu disse baixinho olhando aquele rosto bonito e perfeito dele.

-Você tá bem Saori-chan?

Quando ele falou isso o meu ódio voltou com força total!!!!! Ele era bruto com ela e agora tava um doce de novo???? Fala serio!!!!! ¬¬

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ai meu Deus!!!! Elas são duas!!!!! Elas eram gêmeas!!! Ô.Ô E eu bati na gêmea que todo mundo na sala gosta!!!! T.T 2 garotas de cabelos dourados e de olhos azuis que parecem o Naruto!!!! Por isso o Sasuke-kun tratava bem uma, -a que eu bati T.T - e a outra ele desprezava. ¬¬

Vou contar...

Hoje a turma toda tinha pego ódio da "Saori" e quando ela chegou todo mundo fez cara feia.

-Oi... -ela disse baixinho.

-Ai! Garota como você tem coragem de aparecer aqui??? -grita a Ino.

-Mas... Esse é o meu 1º dia de aula!!! Eu não conheço ninguém tirando o Sasuke... -ela disse assustada.

-Ahh... Então a pessoa que veio assistir aula ontem era um fantasma??? -zombou o Kiba.

Aí ela mexeu algo na mochila e tirou uma foto que ela mostrou pra todo mundo. Era foto onde tava ela e uma garota igual a ela.

-Viram? Quem veio ontem pra aula foi a minha irmã gêmea... -ela disse mostrando a foto.

-Ahh corta essa!!! -eu disse não acreditando na foto apesar de parecer real. -Isso é uma montagem!!!

Aí eu peguei a foto, rasguei e joguei na cara.

-Se eu fosse você nem aparecia por aqui sua falsa!

A garota foi pra um lugar perto do Naruto que era perto da janela e ficou lá ate a aula começar, o Naruto chegou e começou a conversar com ela, o Sasuke-kun também ia só que o professor chegou antes. O professor já tava passando conteúdo no quadro quando a porta se abre e revela mais uma garota. A irmã gêmea!!! Cara eu fiquei passada!!! Quer dizer que eu bati na garota errada e ainda induzi a sala toda a dar gelo na menina?!?!?! Ô.ô

-Viram? Eu disse que tenho uma irmã gêmea... No mínimo eu mereço desculpas né? -ela disse séria.

Eu não pedi desculpas. Sabe por quê? Se as duas são irmãs devem ser a mesma coisa!!! ò.Ó e a pior deve ser essa que se finge de 'boazinha' ¬¬

Sério!!! Ela só vive com os meninos!!! ò.ó Todos foram com a cara dela!!! Bom, o fato dela ser muito bonita não influenciou nada ¬¬

O Sasuke-kun e o Naruto ficaram sempre do lado dela. A cópia malvada dela parecia querer matá-la!!! ô.ô Teve uma hora que a Saori e o Naruto tavam conversando na quadra perto das cerejeiras e ela viu que o Sasuke-kun olhava feito um bobo pra Saori e o Naruto juntos. Ela fez uma cara de inveja!!! Acho que agora entendi o que o Sasuke-kun quis dizer com: "Você nunca chegará aos pés dela mesmo..." Aí ele viu a cara de inveja da Shiori e abraçou a Saori. O Naruto ficou enciumado e a Saori tacou um tapa no Sasuke-kun!!!!! ò.Ó Cara que ódio dela!!!!! Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer isso com ele???? ò.ó O Naruto caiu na gargalhada!!!! Será que ele merece o Sasuke-kun???? oO

-Estranhando a cena? -perguntou o sensei.

-Como ela tem coragem de fazer isso com o Sasuke-kun??? -eu perguntou indignada.

-Ela é Sukunami Saori. A garota mais importante pro Sasuke. Ele a adora e vice e verça. É até raro ver um sem o outro!!! E ver o Sasuke levando surra da Saori é freqüente...

-Como assim?

-O Sasuke só irrita e protege as pessoas que ele mais ama. Saori e Naruto são lideres absolutos no coração dele. Ela por ser a "irmãzinha" que nós pedimos a Deus, bom, mais isso agora. E o Naruto é o amor dele...

Eu observei o Sasuke-kun sorrindo de canto enquanto brigava com o Naruto a Saori tava falando com o Sai. Até o momento que ele pegou na mão dela e a levou pra algum canto!!!!! O QUE ELE VIU NELA????? Ò.Ó

eu senti uma raiva em ver aquilo!!!!!!!!!! Aquele Sai é um galinha sem vergonha!!! E eu pensando que tinha um clima legal entre a gente!!!!!! ò.Ó

Eu TE ODEIO SAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aiiii!!!!!!!! Eu to no grupo do Sasuke-kun na SDC!!!!!!! Eu, o Naruto, o Sai e a papa-tudo ¬¬. Apelido criativo esse que eu dei né? Sabe por que eu dei esse apelido pra Saori-chan? Simples, ela e o Sai andam muito juntos!!!! ò.ó Ver os dois juntos me da enjôo não sei por que ¬¬

A irmã dela é a pior!!! Se atira por todos os cantos da escola ¬¬ Principalmente no pescoço do Sasuke-kun, ao que o Naruto retruca com brincadeiras de mal gosto. Ele já ate pôs um monte de formiga na cadeira da Shiori!!!! Morri de rir!!! n.n

-Aiiii!!!!!! QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE FEZ ISSO???? -ela gritava enquanto a turma ria e as formigas subiam nela.

Tá mais tirando esse momento de diversão... Como é que a vida da gente muda de repente??? Eu tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer... ¬¬

Cara!!! Como se não me bastasse o namoro do Naruto e do Sasuke-kun!!!! Quando eu e o sensei vamos pro terraço, com ontem, eu pude ver claramente os 2 se beijando. E cada beijo!!! Cara até eu queria beijar daquele jeito ¬¬ Tão apaixonado e cheio de amor e desejo.

-As coisas entre eles parecem estar indo bem... -comentou o sensei meio triste olhando a cena.

-Sensei a gente tem que separar eles!!!! -eu disse tentando conter minha hemorragia nasal.

-Tem apenas uma pessoa que ia conseguir isso...

-Quem?

-A Shiori... Mais isso implicaria em magoar a Sa-chan...

-Que se dane a Saori sensei!!!! A gente precisa lutar pelo o que a gente quer!!!!

-Você consegue ser feliz fazendo a tristeza de alguém que não tem nada a ver com isso?

Eu não respondi na hora e fiquei triste. O sensei ergueu o meu rosto aproximando o meu rosto do dele e disse bem pertinho de mim.

-Tudo bem... Não fique triste... Você ainda tá aprendendo a amar...

Cara!!! Quase que eu e o sensei nos beijamos!!! Eu fiquei corada quando vi a proximidade dos nossos rostos. o sensei é lindo!!!!! Apesar dos riscos que parecem cortes de bisturi de uma plástica facial ¬¬

-Sensei...!!! Ahhh...!!! Desculpe..!!! -disse a papa-tudo meio triste.

Num sei por que mais eu abracei o sensei. A cara dela foi de total desilusão. Acho que o meu lado maquiavélico aflorou naquela hora porque eu AMEI ver aquela garota decepcionada!!! -.n

Desde quando eu fiquei tão má assim??? T.T Eu tenho que ir me desculpar com ela ¬¬ Acho que no fim eu fico é com ciúmes dela sem motivo... ¬¬ Ela disse na educação física por que só anda com garotos...

-É que... As garotas só vem falar comigo por causa do Sasu-chan, nunca vem falar comigo porque querem ser minhas amigas. Comigo elas só querem... Uma amizade de interesse...

Aí depois disso o Sasuke-kun tacou uma bolada nas costas dela ao que ela rebateu com um saque na cara dele ¬¬ . O que eu me lembro que depois disso a gente jogou bola com os garotos e o Sasuke-kun levou a pior por que o Naruto e a Saori pareciam irmãos e faziam uma boa dupla.

Nee na volta pra aula de inglês do sensei uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Eu flagrei uma conversa suspeita da Saori com o Sai.

-Então é por causa disso...? Que estúpidos... Você inclusive... -ela disse parecendo chocada.

O Sai sorriu.

-E você não venha com sorrisos!!! Isso é desprezível!!!!

-Eu sei... Mais isso deixou de ser uma aposta pra mim há muito tempo... Aprendi a gostar dela... -disse o Sai. Quem é ela???? Ô.Ô

Agora eu fiquei curiosa!!!!!!!! T.T quem é ela??? Ç.Ç Não que eu me importe é claro ¬¬ Ah!!! Eu não posso me esquecer que amanhã eu tenho um trabalho em grupo na CASA do SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! n///////n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cara que azar!!!!!!!!!!! . 

Pra começar o dia!!! Chuva!!! Muita chuva!!! E eu vou a pé pra escola!!!! Cheguei toda suja!!!!!!!! T.T Até me chamara de rainha da sucata!!!! T.T e como o que tá rui m pode ficar pior... NUM É QUE EU FIQUEI NAQUELES DIAS E O PROF ME MANDOU IR PRO QUADRO COM A ROUPA TODA SUJA DE SANGUE???? T.T Cara foi o mico do ano!!!!!!!!!! T.T

-Acho que a menina virou mulher... Ma bem, poupe nos de ver essa sua saia cheia de sangue tá??? -disse a Shiori.

Mó ódio dela!!!!!!! T.T Como ela pode ser tão hipócrita???? A sala toda riu menos a Hinata-chan, o Naruto, o Sasuke-kun e a Saori.

Eu to muito azarada hoje!!! T.T A aula era do Itachi-sensei e quando todo mundo riu da minha cara de novo depois da arrumação do diário eu corri!!! Corri pra bem longe!!!! Ainda bem que o sino bateu!!! Eu fui pro terraço chorar!!! Como eu podia ser tão azarada??? O menino que eu amo, ama um menino, to encharcada de chuva e suja de sangue. E todo mundo vive rindo da minha cara!!!!

-Sakura... Calma já passou... -disse o sensei.

-Por que as coisas sempre dão errado comigo??? -eu pergunto chorosa enquanto o sensei me abraça.

-Sakura-san...!!! Ah... desculpa eu não vou interromper muito!!!! -era a Saori. -Desculpa pela minha irmã e ahhh... Toma!!!!

Ela me ofereceu um absorvente e saiu correndo. O sensei segurou a mão da Saori. Aí eu percebi... Ela amava o sensei... ele ficou muito vermelha com o gesto.

-Fica... A Sakura-chan precisa de amigos agora.

-Ahhh... Eu tenho que ir...

-Onde?

-Pra qualquer canto!!! Eu não sou porta vela!!! -ela disse se soltando.

O sensei fez uma carinha triste por ver a Saori correndo ele como diabo foge da cruz. A ficha caiu.

-Detesto quando eu vejo ela triste... Ela é a "minha irmã"... -disse o sensei triste olhando a Saori de longe.

Eu achei meio estranho o que o sensei disse. Parecia que ele também gostava dela só que não queria admitir... -.- Bom, continuando a minha desgraça...

O Sasuke-kun e a Saori (que eu descobri que são vizinhos desde que nasceram praticamente) moram na baixa da égua!!! Longe pacas!!!! ò.Ó Tanto o Sasuke-kun quanto a Saori sempre vêem juntos e chegam sempre atrasados ¬¬ O povo até suspeitava dum namoro deles ¬¬

Bom, a gente ia pra casa do Sasuke-kun depois que eu me arrumasse um pouco. A Saori e o Naruto convenceram ele, só que a minha mãe patrocinou o almoço u.u A mamãe fez questão de falar todos os meus defeitos pros meus amigos!!!! ò////Ó

-Pois é Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, Naruto-kun e Saori-chan a Sakura só não tem preguiça de comer!!! Por que até de lavar a calcinha ela tem preguiça!!! Ela não faz nada que preste também!!!

Eu queria ter cavado um poço e sumindo nele ali u//////u Aí ficou decidido que o Sasuke-kun, a Saori e o Naruto iam de bike pra casa do Sasuke-kun e eu ei o Sai íamos de bus. Bem NA HORA DO POVO IR PRO TRABALHO!!!! Ò.Ó

Pensa na lata de sardinha que a gente pegou??? ò.Ó Era um espreme -espreme que vou te dizer... ò.Ó O Sai tava atras de mim e às vezes ele dava cada amasso gostoso em mim n////n Epa!!! Eu NÃO disse isso!!! ò////ó ... NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRA!!!!! Ò/////Ó Era por que o bus tava muito lotado mesmo se bem que depois de um tempo a coisa esquentou pra ele. Acreditem que ele teve er... uma... ereção... u////u Eu fiquei tão em choque que... Essa foi a pior parte...

É que tava eu toda bonita e cheirosa quando o improvável aconteceu. Explico!!! Ò.Ó Eu me choquei com a... er... ereção do Sai. BEM NA FORA QUE O BUS VIROU!!!! Ò.Ó Aí eu perdi oi equilíbrio e caiu de cara no suvaco dum cara que tava todo melado de suor!!!! X.X Todo fedido!!! O cheiro era insuportável!!!!! x.x O desodorante do cara tava vencido!!!!!! Ou melhor!!! O cara num sabia nem o que era banho!!!!! ò.Ó Teve um monte de gente que morreu de rir de mim pra variar!!!! ù////ú

A gente tava a uns bons minutos no bus. Foi aí que o bus parou e a gente viu uma bike mto louca no meio da rua.

-Sasukeeee!!!!!

O sinal abriu e nós começamos a descer a maior ladeira que eu vi na vida!!! ÔÔ o Sasuke-kun tava pedalando de olhos fechados por que o baka do Naruto tampava os olhos dele enquanto ele e a Saori gritavam a plenos pulmões.

-Sai da frente!!!!!!!!! Bicicleta lotada!!!!!!! -gritava o Naruto desesperado.

-Dobe tira a mão da minha cara!!!!!!!

-Sasuke olha pra frente!!!!!!!!!

O Sai sussurrou no meu ouvido alguma coisa e me arrastou pro fim do bus. Foi o tempo suficiente pro ônibus parar e a gente descer e ver o trágico fim da bike. Na antes do Sai passar a mão na minha bunda. ¬///¬

Mal desci do bus e taquei um tapa na cara dele. ò////ó

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Eles gritaram desesperados ao verem que eles iam de encontro com uma arvore.

Eles se esborracharam no chão. E foi aí que eu percebi que o Sasuke-kun tava pondo uma mão no peito da Saori e a outra bem... er... na parte da frente do Naruto.

-Vocês estão bem? -ele perguntou nem percebendo onde tava pondo as mãos.

-Sasuke-ero-baka!!!!!!!! -gritaram o Naruto e a Saori vermelhos dando um duplo mortal na cara do Sasuke-kun. Dessa vez foi bem feito... ¬¬

Depois disso eu, a Saori e o Naruto seguimos na frente mortos de raiva e vergonha. O Sasuke-kun e o Sai tavam mais atrás com as caras vermelhas. Ninguém tinha dito nada até a Saori parar com uma cara amedrontada e dizer baixinho e assustada.

-Tio...Purpurina...!!!

-O pokémon!!!! -disse o Sasuke-kun também fazendo cara de raiva.

Eles apontaram pra um cara de cabelo castanho, roupa esquisita e cara de cobra pálida. Gente!! Ele deve ser fã do Michael Jackson!!!! ÔÔ Ele até fez plástica pra se parecer fisicamente com ele!!!! ÔÔ Tive a impressão que ele era um pedófilo!!!! ÔÔ E o outro tinha cabelos prata, cara de homicida e num lembro como é o nome, mais parecia que ele 'comia' cadáver no seu sentindo mais impuro e err!!!! Ô.ô

-Kukuukukukuk... Sasuke-kun... -ele disse próximo da gente...

-Orochimaru... -disse o Sasuke-kun frio.

Opa! Vou lanchar e já venho terminar a de escrever tá? n.n

_**Capitulo 8**_

**olha gente eu andei e ando mto ocupada msmo e por isso axo q n vou + caprixar tanto nas reviews oka? **

FeH-Chan

novidade seria se vc n quisesse gaalee!!! justo vc q me vicio nessa joça!!!!! ¬¬ Vc ate fez a contagem dos votos por mim via orkut!!! ôô gome pela demora maninha!!!!

Kyu Uchiha

Jura? ôô me senti importante agora ¬¬ A hamiko-san faz qqer um gostar né? as fics dela são perfeitas!!!! ¬ claro q pode me chamar de giza-chan, na verdade me chama de gi só... to + acostumada n///n gome pela demora XP o trabalho + escola + cursinhos tão me matando XP

Hyuuga Lalah

Hai!O kiba vai ter um par sim! um peçonhento + vai!!! -.n A maioria venceu!!!! Gaalee 4evar!!!!!!!!! . Raito e L 4evar!!!!!!!!!! o// Nejihina mó kawaiiii tb+ uma q eu viciei em sasunaru!!!! \\o e essa resposta tá nonsense!!! \\o e minha mão ta doendo!!! o//

Tochi no Mari

O ... vc sabe o q meu tem uma namorada já. só q ele é covarde e num se declara ¬¬ axo ate q é melhor do que ele merece u.u bom, a gente se fala mari-chan!!!!

Mari-sakura-chan

Gome, mais gaalee venceu. As reviews tão de prova! Foi uma vitória esmagadora + n fique triste q eu to pensando em escrever um besteirol c/ os casais q n saíram. só n me peça sasusaku q num consigo escrever! ¬¬ + um nejiten, gaaino e dependendo do meu humor um naruhina (ou melhor um narusaku? amo essa casal!!!! . ) pode ser -.n oka?

Hyuuga-kun

por mim ele nem aparecia ¬¬ peguei ódio dele u.u vide fic mistérios de um amor q eu escrevo c/ a minha mãe. + o fuinha vai aparecer + a partir de agora só q c/ o seu par.

Srta TaTi-ChAn

macumba? oO cara... se vc fizer macumba aí q eu n posto... ¬¬ já to atolada em problema i.i + criatividade pros caps n faltam!!!! n.n + tempo é outra historia ¬¬ bom! aki ta o cap novo!!! n.n

Amakase Miharu

hauhauahauh o sai é legal sim. eu adoro ele -.n apesar de odiar aquela roupicha ¬¬ o naruto é tímido qndo se trata de assuntos do coração!!! e o ita-chan tem um motivo besta pra justificar esse comportamento! olha aki o novo cap!!! n tem problema em se empolgar c/ tamanho de review, eu gosto n.n

Sabaku no Nilton

huahaua sim. no mp estadual. n.n sim... pode se considerar um apocalipse uma versao de naruto se dando bem no trabalho. as coisas vão ser sempre agora, vou sempre demorar pra att pq me falta tempo ¬¬ + sempre q der eu vou me esfoçar e por o cap novo!!!! oka?

Mandy Lua

oie mãe!!! q bom q vc gostou!!!!! n.n

eu num vo + por o pai c/ o naru-chan + c/ outra pessoa + se ate o MEU sai vai ficar c/ a bruxinha... a gente tem q agüentar né? T.T

Uchiha Danii-chan

o meu pai, como vc msma sabe é uma manteiga derretida cheia de defeitos dos quais mtos são de família ¬¬ até eu tenho uns defeitihos + são poks ¬¬

eu sou total itanaru, odeio uchiha's cest. gosto de algumas imagens +. teme uke? num da ¬¬ . Nejinaru já li + o neji é da hina e o naru do sasu ¬¬ .

badscout

é + a sakura é cabeça dura e olha o que ela fez+ o itachi tem um motivo mto besta pra fazer o que ele faz. q legal vc fazer direito!!! eu tb vou fazer!!!! se eu passar n vestiba ¬¬ olha o novo cap!!!!

Evil Kitsune

que bom q gostou!!! Eu ainda num me acostumei com o pok tempo q tenhu pra escrever!!!! Sasunaru rulexx!!!! o/ Kakairu? vo pensar. olha o novo cap!!!

Lovenly

Sasuke ero-baka se bem q o sai tb é né? n.n o elenco todo te adora tirando é claro o sasuke q tá indinado pq vc n vai c/ a cara dele. E ele num parece + é fiel n.n olha aki o novo cap. ahh... assim como a saku vai pagar mico o teme tb vai tá?

Camis

Pronto!!! o itachi tem ágüem já! espero que vc tenha gostado dela n.n que isso!!! vc merece todos os parabéns do mundo!!! nee posso te chamar de camis-chan?

sabaku no naah

gaalee ganhou c/ folga!!! n.n tb amo nagareboshi T.T aki o novo cap!!! a gente se fala via orkut oka?

Aquarius no Kitsune

tudo bem. eu tb num tinha visto aquela sua fic raitoxL msmo. q por sinal tava linda o gaalee rulexx!!! ah...e sasuhina rulexxx o/ mto melhor d q sasusaku ¬¬

Suka-Sama

é o lee é o oveni + legal do planeta!!! T.T se tia feh me vê dizendo isso eu to morta ¬¬ antinostalgic é linda e to pensando em por de novo -.n

Kirane Hajime-chan

hauahauhauaha do jeito q o teme é perva ele num vai esquecer n. o itachi tem já um par bonitin pra esquecer o naru-chan -.n sasunaru rulexxx!!! \o/

**gente eu keria dizer + 3 coisinhas. n.n**

**1º Nossa Historia vai demorar a ser att ate eu terminar deva T.T**

**2º eu to fazendo um afic pra subistituir deva e os csais vão ser decididos através das reviews oka? -.n**

**3º se num for pedir mto... reviews!!!!!!! Por favor!!!!! T.T**


	10. A noite dos sentimentos confusos òÓ

**Oie!!! Sei q to att tudo loko e q vivo deixando vcs na mão. + n se preocupem! Tô dando o meu melhor!!!**

**nee**

**Sobre a idéia de o Kabuto ser um pokemom e necrofilo é assim q se fala uma das idéias é da minha maninha feh-chan e axo q vi a outra numa das fics da hamiko-sensei -.-**

**Capitulo 9**

A noite dos sentimentos confusos!!! ò.Ó

Bem, voltando ao assunto... A gente tava indo pra casa do Sasuke-kun quando a Saori para e fala que o Michael Jackson, vulgo tio purpurina tava vindo. Aquele cara se aproximou da gente comendo o Sasuke-kun com os olhos. O.O Enquanto o cara que tava do lado dele ficou enfrente da Saori.

-Mais hoje é nosso dia de sorte... Não é? Kabuto? -disse ele com a voz meio rouca parecendo a do pato Donald -.-"

-Orochimaru-sama sua voz... -disse o tal Kabuto. É... Agora entendo por que chamam ele de Pokémom -.-

Sabe, eu adorava Pokémom!!! n.n Achava muito legal até ver aquele cara loiro de olhos meio amarelos, chamado Yuki Eire ºoº Daí não teve volta u///u eu me apaixonei por yaoi ¬///¬

-É que eu soube que o Sasuke-kun quer ser médico... Então ele podia me tratar... O que você acha Sasuke-kun? Vamos brincar um pouquinho de médico e paciente...

Ecaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Que nojo!!!!! X.X Eu até pude ver aquele cara nojento... Sentado encima de uma mesa, segurando uma vacina, fazendo cara de sexy -oh Deus!!!! Que horror!!!!! x.x -e usando o uniforme apertado de enfermeira!!!! X.X Pela cara que o Sasuke-kun, da Saori, do Naruto e do Sai eu percebi. Nós 4 tavamos tendo a mesma visão do inferno!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x.x

A cara do Sasuke-kun ficou ainda mais pálida!!!! Enquanto eu e os outros estávamos petrificados diante daquilo!!!!! Parecia um filme de terror!!!!! X.X

Aí, o Sasuke-kun disse:

-Pedofilia é crime. Saiba disso...

-Tudo o que é proibido fica mais gostoso Sasuke-kun... -disse o cara pondo uma das mãos no rosto bonito do Sasuke-kun.

-Ahhh!!! Eu vou vomitar!!!!! -grita o Sasuke-kun indo pro primeiro matinho que viu.

Aí ele se ajoelhou ficando de 4 e o olhar daquele cara nojento brilhou. Ele era medonho!!!!!!!!

-Sasuke-kun tá tão tentador assim...

-Sasuke!!! Cuidado com a retaguarda!!! -grita o Naruto preocupado.

-Ora o que temos aqui... Um anjinho... -disse o cara se aproximando do Naruto.

-Cantada velha hein tio purpuri? Se liga... O Sasu-chan e muito menos o Naru-chan te querem! Por que não deixa a gente em paz? -disse a Saori dando um chute na canela do tio purpurina.

-Ora sua mocréia!!!! -grita o tio purpurina.

-Você fica uma gracinha irritada... -disse o tal pokemom.

-Deixa ela!!! -berrou o Sasuke-kun, o Naruto e o Sai.

Cara nesse instante me bateu uma inveja dela "¬¬ Tanto o Sasuke-kun como o Sai-kun tavam protegendo ela. Queria ser protegida também T.T Ainda mais pelos dois... ¬

Peraí...? Desde quando eu chamo o Sai de Sai-kun? oO Ou pior!!! DESDE QUANDO EU QUERO SER PROTEGIDA POR ELE????? ÔÔ Isso tá muito errado!!!! Credo!!!! Eu retiro o que eu disse... ¬¬ Mais voltando ao assunto... n.n

-Eu não sou uma donzela indefesa!!!! -gritou ela descontrolada acertando um soco no pokemom. -Uia! Eu tô ficando forte!!!

-Sim. Você está ficando mais forte Sa-chan, mais deixa eu te proteger...? -era a voz do Itachi sensei.

Só sei que a Saori pareceu um tomate de tão vermelha que ficou. O sensei deu um sorriso enquanto se aproximava todo sex da gente. Ele não deixava de encarar a Saori. Cara! Que casalzinho mal resolvido esse!!! ò.ó/

Só sei que o sensei botou pra correr os dois nojentos pra correr e nós fomos pra casa do Sasuke-kun. Bem, a Saori não ela foi primeiro na casa dela. Ai!!!!!!!! A casa deles parece uma mansão!!!!! É enorme e como é linda!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n//////n

Eu deixei meus sapatos e vi uma bicicleta, a mesma da Saori quando ela apareceu pra atrapalhar as nossas vidas, sendo consertada. Aí eu entrei na enorme sala, muito bem decorada! Tinha uns quadros muito bonitos, o que mais gostei foi um que era a pintura da família do Sasuke-kun! A mãe dele era muito bonita! Tinha os cabelos longos e negros e eu pude ver que a beleza era de família n///n

-O que?????????? Como assim o ASSUNTO MUDOU?!?!?! -gritou o Naruto surpreso.

Cara como ele é escandaloso!!!! Poxa! Como o Sasuke-kun pode ter se apaixonado logo por ele? -.-

-Ciúmes? -perguntou o Sai ao meu lado parecendo triste.

-Não se mete! -eu digo bruto. -Só tá me enchendo porque a **sua** Saori não tá aqui né?

A feição do Sai pareceu surpresa e um sorriso de desdém apareceu no roso bonito dele. ELE TAVA ZOMBANDO DE MIM!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó Eu te odeio Sai!!!! O Naruto ainda continuava gritando e o Sasuke-kun disse:

-Cale a boca Usuratonkachi. -Esse apelido é novo n.n

Foi aí que eu fiquei sabendo que o assunto da SDC mudou para Homossexualismo. Sabe... O Sasuke-kun encarou o Naruto que tava muito corado. Pelo menos o meu Sasuke-kun é seme nessa história -.- Mesmo assim ainda não me conformei com isso!!!! Sasuke-kun não pode ser yaoi!!!!!!! Não mesmo!!! O mundo já está em falta de homens e logo o meu Sasuke-kun vira um yaoi?!?!? Poxa! O mundo é cruel T.T Só espero que o meu Sai não... Aaaahhhhh!!!!! DESDE QUANDO EU CHAMO O SAI DE MEU?????? ÔÔ Eu devo tá doente!!!! ¬¬ Ou pior!!!!! Eu tô virando emo!!!!!!!!! T.T Nada contra emos u.u

Mais aí tá né, a gente fez uma pesquisa no computador do sensei sobre o assunto até que começou a cair uma chuva de lascar!!! ôÔ começaram os relâmpagos!!! Cara... Eu tava morrendo de medo!!! i.i Eu e o Naruto só que ele disfarçava como podia... Ou seja, sendo mais barulhento do que o normal.

-Essa chuvinha não é nada!!!! -disse ele sorrindo.

-Admita que você tá morrendo de medo, dobe... -sussurrou o Sasuke-kun sorrindo sexy ;

Pena que ele só sorri desse jeito pro Naruto T.T

Nessa hora um trovão fez tudo apagar e a casa estremecer!!!!! Eu fiquei morta de medo!!!! E eu me agarrei no pescoço do Itachi sensei quando eu vi alguém do lado de fora!!! Foi uma zona!!! O Sensei ficou sério e o Sai também! O Naruto apesar de tudo ficou com uma certa coragem mais eu percebi que a mão dele estava entrelaçada com a do Sasuke-kun. Eu fiquei com muito ciúmes e "sem querer" pisei no pé dele ò.Ó Só que o Naruto acabou abraçando o Sasuke-kun com o susto e também por que mais um trovão soou!!! Eu me agarrei no sensei mais forte que nunca!!!!!

Eu berrava feito uma desesperada!!!! A cosia tava se aproximando da gente!!! Quando a gente foi ver o que era a coisa era a Saori!!! Putis, que raiva!!!!! Ò.Ó

-Desculpa... -ela disse séria. E toda ensopada ¬¬

A única coisa que compensou foi ver a cara dela muito tristonha. ¬¬

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Sa-chan? -perguntou o Sasuke-kun.

-E o que aconteceria? Sasu-chan? -ela sorriu fracamente.

Ela tava com a roupa grudada no corpo. Eu pude sentir o coração do sensei disparando. E a cara dele desconcertada olhando algum ponto do outro lado da casa. Eu soltei ele, daí ele aproveitou pra sair dali. O Sasuke-kun foi pegar umas roupas da mãe dele pra dar pra Saori.

-Sasuke...

-Veste isso logo... -ele parecia desconcertado com aquilo. Ele tinha dado um vestido branco pra Saori vestir.

Cara! Eu fiz cada descoberta!!! Uma delas foi uma foto que parecia que o Sasuke-kun e a Saori eram mais do que amigos!!! Bom, pelo menos parecia mais deve ser impressão! Os dois agem como se fossem irmãos! Principalmente ela, parecia que ela queria tipo, fazer o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto fiarem juntos pelo resto de suas vidas como se fossem um casal -.-

Por isso acho que eu a odeio... Ela não deixa espaço pra mim separar eles e ainda fica sempre perto do meu Sai. -.- E sem contar que o sensei parece amar ela. É como se ela me ofuscasse -.-

Eu tava voltando pra sala quando eu escuto o Sasuke-kun dizendo que tava com fome e que ia fazer algo pra comer.

-Eu também quero! -disse a Saori.

-Faça você mesma!

-Onegai Sasu-onechan!!! -disse ela com voz manhosa.

-Ok... -o Sasuke-kun tinha ficado vermelho.

-Eu também quero! -gritou o Naruto.

-Não!!! -O Sasuke-kun ainda tava muito vermelho.

Aí a Saori sussurrou algo no ouvido do Naruto e saiu dali. O Naruto falou manhoso enquanto se aproximava do Sasuke-kun.

-Por favor... Sasu-koi... -aí o Naruto deu um beijinho no Sasuke-kun que abraçou ele e deu aquele beijo.

Depois ele se encaram de um jeito tão... Sei lá ardente... Só sei que o Naruto fugiu depois disso... Tava um clima... Tão... OO FOFO!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

Acho que depois de ver isso eu precisei de uma transfusão de sangue. T.T A chuva tava muito forte e a gente não podia ir pra casa. Parece que uma das ruas a água subiu tanto que cobriu a rua numa enchente. E a gente ficou preso na casa do Sasuke-kun.

-Eu vou voltar pra minha casa. É perto... -disse a Saori pronta pra tomar banho de chuva.

-Nem ouse!!! E se você pegar pneumonia de novo?! -gritou o Sasuke-kun. -E... Eu não quero que você...

Um silêncio estranho tomou o local. O Naruto ficou com ciúmes, isso ficou obvio ¬¬ . Tanto que a Saori chegou perto do Naruto e disse :

-Vem cá que eu vou te explicar...

Sem que eles percebessem, eu os segui e ela contou.

-Não pensa que eu gosto do Sasuke ou que ele sinta esse tipo de gostar por mim ok?

-Então o que foi aquilo!? -o Naruto tava furioso como puçás vezes eu tinha visto! ÔO

-É minha família... -a Saori mantinha um semblante triste.

-O que isso tem a ver?

-Tudo. Eles me odeiam... Meu pai é um bêbado... Vivia batendo na minha mãe... Até ela morrer... Ou melhor ela se suicidar... Ela dizia que eu era um estorvo na vida dela...

ÔÔ Eu fiquei com o queixo caído!!! O Naruto também não esperava por aquilo!!!

-A minha irmã também me odeia. Isso porque o Sasu-chan me ajudou a levantar uma vez que eu tinha caído na lama e me machucado. Esse ódio é tão forte que uma vez ela me forçou a ficar numa chuva, como essa, trancada do lado de fora... Tudo por que... Bem, o Sasuke te contou... Eu peguei uma pneumonia e o Sasu-chan se sente culpado desde esse dia...

O que o Sasuke-kun contou pro Naruto???? ôÔ

-E-eu...

-Não precisa dizer nada... Só faça o Sasu-chan feliz ok? -ela disse sorrindo fracamente. Depois disso ela ficou triste de novo. -Eu nunca mais quero ver ele sofrer daquele jeito... Ainda mais por culpa minha de novo... Por favor... Cuida dele...

-Eu amo o Sasuke!!! Eu prometo que vou cuidar dele!!! -disse o Naruto dando um sorriso bonito. -Nee... Sa-chan... De quem você gosta?

-É do Ita-san... Um amor impossível... Mais eu supero...

-Mais...!!!!

-Ele gosta de outra pessoa...

-Quem?

-Você... Mais ele namora a Sakura-san...

-QUÊ?????

A coisa entre ela e o Sasuke-kun parece bem funda. OO E o Naruto é burro ¬¬ foi o único que não percebeu isso ¬¬

-Espionar é feio... -disse o sensei.

-O senhor também faz isso...

-É...

-O que aconteceu entre o Sasuke-kun e a Saori?

-Muita coisa... Aliais é culpa dela a mudança de escola do Sasuke... O fato dele estar hoje com o Naruto... Tudo foi obra dela...

-Se ela não tivesse metido essa idéia besta no Sasuke-kun, nós podíamos ficar juntos!!! -eu disse.

-Não... Se não fosse por ela, você nem chegaria a ver o Sasuke... Ele nunca largaria... A pessoa que ele...

-Venham jantar logo! -disse o Sasuke-kun com cara de mau-humorado usando um avental.

Ele tava tão fofo!!!!! Ele fica lindo de qualquer jeito!!!! n////n

-Você está tão gato Sasu-koi!!!! Hahauhauhauahua... -zombou o Naruto.

-Muito engraçado dobe...

Aí a Saori começou a rir também. Acho que por livre e espontânea pressão o Sasuke-kun cozinhou pra todo mundo. Ele cozinha tão bem!!!! n/////n

-O Sasuke por que você não pega a sua guitarra? -perguntou o Naruto depois do jantar.

-O que? -ele disse surpreso fuzilando a Saori.

-Eu não disse nada! -ela disse se escondendo.

-Fui eu. -disse o sensei.

O SASUKE-KUN TOCA GUITARRA?!?!?!?!?!? ÔÔ

-Essa eu quero ver. Um idiota tocando guitarra... -zombou o Sai.

-Como é que é replica?

-Replica é a mãe!

-Não xinga a minha mãe! -o Sasuke-kun furioso.

-O Sai você também toca guitarra né? Vamos ver quem toca melhor!!! -disse a Saori em tom pacificador.

-Boa idéia! Eu vou pegar a minha guitarra e a minha bateria!!!

-Vocês tem tudo isso de instrumentos? -perguntou o Naruto.

-É por causa de uma festa da nossa escola antiga, Naru-chan. O Sasu-chan sempre tocava. -responde a Saori.

-É... Mais você não vai escapar de cantar! -diz ele mau-humorado.

Em pouco tempo eles tinham formado uma bandinha. Meu. mó raiva da voz bonita dela ¬¬ Ela não ia receber aquele "3 palminhas e uma vainha que recebi" ¬¬

Vou por um trecho da música. Aliais... Acho que é de bleach... oO

I just live in love  
Kawara nai sono egao mo  
Koe datte yappari suki da yo  
"Mata ae naku naru no?" Mitsumeta toki  
Sunao ni ie sou na ki ga shita.

Sukoshi otana ni natta watashi no  
It's my first love  
Chanto kiite ne  
a crazy song for you

Cara a banda ia fazer sucesso com a beleza do Sasuke-kun tocando a guitarra. O Sai também é lindo o Eles tavam esbanjando sensualidade!!!!!! E o sensei tocando bateria!!!! nhaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! n////n Muito lindo!!!! E teve uma hora que o Naruto se meteu no meio!!!! E a coisa ficou ainda mais perfeita!!!!!

Eles cantavam muito bem!!!! E o Sasuke-kun na guitarra assim como o Sai... E ainda o sensei... Eu só faltei enfartar... Meu, muito 10!!!!!!! n////n

No fim a gente voltou a conversar. Aí, a Saori, o Sensei, o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun foram conversar de um lado e o Sai-kun veio falar comigo.

-Você gostou? -perguntou o Sai.

-Claro!!! O Sasuke-kun é muito 10!!! Ele é perfeito!!! -eu disse animada.

-Eu não quero saber do Sasuke...

Ele falou de uma forma meio sensual que me fez ficar toda arrepiada. Eu nem vi quando ele pegou a minha mão e beijou delicadamente.

-Eu quero saber de nós dois... -ele tava se aproximando de mim.

Eu tava muito vermelha... O Sai é tão bonito...

-Se afasta seu pervertido!!!!! -eu gritei dando um soco no Sai.

Todo mundo se virou pra gente assustado. Aí a gente foi dormir. Eu e a Saori no 2 andar... Aquela casa era enorme!!! ôÔ

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tava já tarde da noite e ainda chovia um pouco. Eu tava procurando o banheiro pra sabe, trocar o absorvente. Quando eu escuto algo no andar de baixo. Eu ainda tava parcialmente no escuro. Como tudo tava em silêncio eu pude escutar perfeitamente bem aquela batidinha na porta. Fui ver quem era e era o Naruto.

O Sasuke-kun abriu a porta e eu quase morri nessa hora!!!! Ele tava SEM CAMISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O,,O

-Naruto...? -ele perguntou sonolento enquanto eu babava.

-E-eu decidi Sasuke... -a voz dele tava baixinha.

-E...?

-Eu quero ficar com você... Esta noite...

Eu só pude pensar numa coisa: LEMOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O,,O O Sasuke-kun perguntou se ele tinha certeza e o Naruto apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e depois o Sasuke-kun pegou ele no colo e... Eu não vou dizer às cenas que eu to imaginando!!!!! ò////ó

Só sei que eu fugi dali e deu de cara com o Sai. Me perguntei se tinha alguém dormindo naquela cara... -.-

-O que foi? Sakura-chan? -ele perguntou pondo a mão na cabeça enquanto eu olhava pro tórax bem definido dele.

-Sasuke-kun e o Naruto vão fazer tórax definido!!! -eu disse altamente confusa.

-Quê?

-Eu tô tórax no Sasuke-kun com Naruto!!!!

-Se acalma...

O Sai me abraçou... Era tão bom ficar com ele...

-Me diz... O que o Sasuke e o Naruto vão fazer...

-"Aquilo"... -eu disse começando a chorar...

-Calma... Eu estou do seu lado... Eu vou te proteger... Sakura-chan...

Aí ele se aproximou de mim... Limpou um das lagrimas que escoria pelo meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos gostando de sentir ele assim. Foi aí que senti os lábios dele. Eu inconscientemente retribui o beijo... Ele beijava tão bem... Pude sentir o calor dos braços dele me protegendo... Acho que eu...

Alguma coisa caiu lá embaixo e eu fugi do Sai... Aquele beijo não podia ter acontecido!!!! Eu tô tão confusa!!!!

Desci as escadas... E vi a Saori tomando água. Quem havia feito o barulho era o sensei que observava a Saori discretamente, com o olhar mais tristemente romântico que eu já vi. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito...

Ela se virou...

-Oie!!! Ita-san!!!

-Sa-chan... Não acha muito tarde para estar acordada?

-Estou sem sono...

-Sei...

Eles ficaram num clima estranho... Um olhando o outro enquanto o outro não estava olhando... Pô! Se resolvam!!!! ò.Ó

-Vo...!

-O se...!

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Foi até engraçadinho n.n

-Desculpa...!

De novo já chega a ser ridículo ¬¬

-Er... Eu já vou...!!! -disse a Saori fugindo roxa de vergonha. Ela tava parecendo a Hinata-chan n.n

-Por que você foge de mim...? -o sensei ficou meio triste. Ele pegou na mão dela.

-Eu...

-Eu gosto tanto de você... Merecia mais né? -ele sorri.

-Mas é como se eu fosse uma irmã, né?

-É...

Ela se soltou. E disse um "boa noite" triste e foi embora. Foi estranho. Um sumiu da vista do outro pra que eles segurassem as mãos tocadas... Cara que drama!!!! ò.Ó

Eu detesto ela mais pelo sensei eu suporto!!!! Essa noite ode ficar conhecida como: A noite dos sentimentos confusos!!! ò.Ó Bom, mais agora eu tenho que me arrumar. Daqui a pouco vou sair... E... Cara!!!! Segunda é a Semana da Cidadania!!!!! OO Eu to ferrada!!!!! X.X

**Reviews!!!!**

**Continuo c/ o sistema de abreviar reviews n.n ****  
****ITACHI+ eu vo aparecer!!!! n/.\n ****  
****GIZA: Por quê? i.i ****  
****ITACHI: Porque eu kero ¬ /.\¬ além de que eu sou seu pai n/.\n ****  
****GIZA: T.T maldita fuinha!!! **

**Uchiha Mandy Lua **

Oie mãe!!!! Eu ainda num vo escrever corrida tão cedo!!!! Seria o suicídio pra mim i.i  
ITACHI: lembra que ela tem q att outras 2 fics, more? n/.\n E poxa... vc vive arrumando par pra mim i/.\i  
Talvez por que o senhor seja um galinha Te o orkut!!! n.n

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Oie!!! Eu ate te emprestaria o naruto mas... –Sasuke ativou o sharingan e esta olhando feio pra a autora enquanto ele abraça o Naruto- ... axo q um certo teme num vai deixar  
ITACHI: O meu mano é ciumento n/.\n  
!!! nee já q o naruto num vai pq vc num leva o fuinha-chan? N.n pode levar!!!! é cortesia da casa!!!

**Chikage-line ****  
**  
Pra variar, eu atrasei de novo T.T desculpa  
ITACHI: Não desculpa ela n!!! ò/.\ó  
ò.ó soco na fuinha atrevida ù.ú  
sim! Sasuke é um perva!!! E o sai tb!!!! E a sakura se depender de mim vai pagar + uns miquinhos extras!!! Te o próximo cap!!!

**Badscout **

Oie!!! Eu tinha postado no dia anterior... "n.n Ando demorando pra att pq tenhu criatividade d+++ pok tempo pra escrever

ITACHI: e é uma irresponsável ¬/.\¬

te odeio fuinha!!!

espero q goste desse cap!!!

**Tochi no Mari**

**oie!!!!**

**sim o fuinha vai ficar c/ ela**

**SAORI: ela n tem pena de mim!!!! x.x**

**a outra fic vai ficar parada um tempo. te o orkut n.n **

**Aquarius no Kitsune**

**Oie!!!! obrigada pelo review!!!! Sim!!! O teme aprendeu tudo de errado c/ o kakashi e ta buscando um curso de aperfeiçoamento c/ o jiraya!!!!**

**ITACHI: qualidade uchiha n.n**

**brigada pelo review**

**Amakase Miharu**

**que bom q vc tá gostando!!!! o itachi apaixonado é fogo ¬¬ fica c/ essa cara o tempo todo ¬¬**

**ITACHI: n tenhu culpa. eu nasci c/ ela!**

**+ é so fazer plástica!!!! bom, espero q tenha gostado!**

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

**sim. é isso msmo. n.n eun fico c/ ciúmes dessa coisa e nem com pena. ele merece sofrer mto!!! o.o/**

**te o orkut**

**Hyuuga-kun**

minhas fics perfeitas? qué isso n///n elas n são tudo isso

e o sasuke é o próximo erro sanin!!!!!

espero q tenha gosatado!!!

**Mad Neko Maid**

Leitor novo!!!!!! bem vindo!!!!! e meus pêsames por ler esta fic altamente nonsense sabe q é uma boa idéia? O irmão do sai... eu vou pensar seriamente em por na historia!!! espero q tenha gostado

**Uchiha Sayo****  
**

serio? brigada n.n esse cap ficou tosco + msmo assim espero q tenha gostado. obrigada pelo review!!!

**mayaramilk**

obrigada pelo review!!!! e espero q continue acompanhando essa fic loka!!!

**FeH-Chan**

desculpe no cap de hj n deu pra por tudo o k eu keria... de novo pra variar ¬¬

to ficando depre T.T

te o orkut!!!!

**Camis**

oie camis-chan!!!!! n.n O sasuke tá treianando pra ser o próximo erro sanin!!!! eu axo q o cap de hj ficou meio estranho + espero q goste!!!!

**Mari-sakura-chan**

eu ate suporto naruhina se bem q amo Narusaku de todo o coração + num consigo ver um par feminino pro sasuke, bom, tirano da karin XD e o sasuke fica um pok de principal msmo pq a sakura ainda tá meio indecisa n.n

espero q tenha gostado n.n

**Claki**

serio? gaara e sakura? bom, axo meio estranho + axo q sou capaz de escrever no futuro... n.n se tiver gaaino vai ser só pra maltrata...X.x n bvou dar spoiler!!!! x.x

espero q tenha gostado desse cap n.n

**haru-e-k**

nesse cap n deu + no próximo eu axo q vai ter bem +

na verdade eu to loka pra meter as outras personagens + preciso fazer uma base entre esses 6 antes. esero q tenha gostado desse cap

**RaCh202**

credo!!! o tio purpuri? detesto ele ¬¬ amo zoar ele com as fics X.X

se quiser ele eu te dou!!!!

OROCHIMARU: oi?!

te o orkut!!!

**AnnaKawaii**

vc tb xama ele assim? yoshi!!!!!!!!! aki ta a continuação!!! espero q tenha gostado!!!!

**Yamamori.Fuyuk**

sim ela merece!!! e o sai é pervo!!!! o sasuke é + ainda!!!!!! é as vezes eu fico com pena da sakura ¬¬ sabe a humilhação da menstruação? eu sofri disso ¬¬ + tudo oka n.n espero q tenha gostado desse cap

**bom, isso foi tudo pessoal!!!!**

**ITACHI: tá dando uma de pernalonga? -/.\-**

**calado!!!! ò.ó**

**Bom, eu juro q no proximo eu melhoro esse cap T.T e tb no próximo eu juro q ponho algo decente T.T**

**deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!!!**

**te a próxima!!!!! e**

**ah!!!! n deixem de acompanhar entre o céu e o inferno!!!! minha outra fic!!! n vai ter sasusaku + pode ser que tenha um itasaku n.n te a próxima gente!!!!**


	11. SDS! Capinagem Noivos? ºOº

**ÔÔ tudo isso de cap??? ºoº minha nossa... Nem eu msma percebi ôô**

**nee**

**Demorei o cap pq tô interligando essa fic com outra q eu abrevio de céu/inferno onde eu esculhambo a imagem do teme n.n é provável q tenha um itasaku na outra fic n.n os casais dependem das reviews. Quem n gosta de yaoi pode ler os cap 1 e 2 q tá beeem levinho. para os fans de sasusaku eu tfazendo uma oneshort -angst provavelmente- deles + vai demorar pq eu ODEIO sasusaku ¬¬ **

**CRÉDITOS: Temari yaoi fã girl by Feh-neechan**

**Capitulo 11**

**SDS!!! Capinagem... Noivos? ºOº**

Querido diário!!! Hoje foi muito legal!!!! Fazia tempo que eu e as meninas não saiamos juntas!!!! n///n Acho que o lugar fica perto da casa o Sasuke-kun XD

Falando nisso...

Eu acho que já nem sinto tanta raiva da Saori. A gente teve uma mini conversinha de mulheres quando a gente tava voltando da casa do Sasuke-kun.

-Oi... -ela me disse meio tímida.

Nessa hora eu só pensei numa coisa: Mas que droga!!! O que essa sonsa quer comigo??? ò.Ó

-Oi... -eu disse tentando dar o meu melhor sorriso.

A Saori me encarou e sorriu. Naquela hora eu pensei que a Saori era uma cínica que tava rindo de mim.

-Você realmente não vai com a minha cara né? -ela comentou risonha. Eu fiquei até meio assustada. -Queria entender por que... É por causa do Sasu-chan?

Meu, na hora eu fiquei estática. Mais depois me veio uma raiva tão grande dela que descontei tudo! ò.Ó

-E se for? Você sempre tá perto dele e do Sai!!! Se toca garota você é muito oferecida! Por que você não toma chá de semancol? Por mais que eu queira você sempre tá na minha frente puxando o meu tapete!

-Eu tô sempre te ofuscando? -ela tava séria me olhando.

-Sim!!! -eu me dei conta de tudo o que eu disse e fiquei meio sem jeito.

-Se eu te ofusco... Por que não me enfrenta? Por que você também não luta? As coisas nunca vêm fácil e de mão beijada... Você precisa lutar Sakura...

As palavras que ela me disse doíam... Doíam porque era a verdade. Eu digo que amo o Sasuke-kun mais o que eu fiz pra ficar com ele? Nada... A não ser, ter roubado um beijo e ainda assim por que as minhas amigas tinham me obrigado! ¬¬

Eu nunca tinha feito as coisas por vontade própria... Nunca tinha feito nada pra ser notada... Eu abaixei minha cabeça e olhei o chão.

-Calma as coisas ainda dão pra mudar um pouco. É só você ter coragem e lutar, mais lembre-se. -a Saori continuou.

Eu ergui meu rosto e vi ela sorrir pra mim. Aquela garota era a madre Teresa de Calcutá? oO

-A guerra dos sentimentos é diferente das outras guerras... Porque se você magoar os outros... A mesma mágoa vai te corroer duas vezes mais...

Essa parte eu não entendi até agora. -.- Mais eu vou entender na hora certa! . -Será? Por que ela tem que falar tão difícil? ò.Ó-

-Vamos mudar de assunto? -ela pediu simpática.

-Tá... -foi tudo o que eu disse na hora. A Saori é... Desencanada demais!!! "o.o

Foi tudo o que eu pensei quando conversei com ela. Descobri que ela gosta de muitas coisas que eu e, acredite, ela me emprestou o mangá de gravitation que eu não pude comprar por falta de fundo monetário!!!! E olha que o meu pai é PROMOTOR do Cao da infância!!!! Falando nisso eu tenho que anotar uma coisinha.

_Ir ao escritório do papai segunda pra pegar mesada pra comprar gravitation -_.

Aaah!!!! Eu tô atrasada!!!!!!!!!! A Temari vai me matar!!!!!!!! Fiquei de encontrar ela e a Ino aqui perto!!!!!! Fui!!!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Voltei!!!!!!! n.n/

Ai que coisa baka da minha parte ¬¬"

Cara... É até meio triste dizer mais, as coisas só parecem tá indo bem pra Hinata-chan, porque ela e o Neji tão se dando muito bem. Eles tão num grude. Minto!

A Tenten-chan também no maior love com o Kankuro...

Enquanto eu passo mais um ano sem namorado!!! ¬¬ Eu tô ficando encalhada!!!!!!!!! TT.TT E o Sasuke-kun tá de par com o Naruto!!!!!!!! Aaahhh mais eu gosto de yaoi e isso sim é um problema ¬¬ Mais seria tão perfeito se ou o Sai ou o Sasuke-kun fossem o meu namorado e...!!!! Acho melhor eu pôr corretivo nisso!!!! O Sai NÃO PODE ser o meu namorado de jeito nenhum!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

Aquele galinha safado que beija muito bem!!!! Ò.ó E... Eu não disse isso!!!! Eu...

Voltando a narrativa!!! o.o/ Olha que chique XD Haruno Sakura também é cultura!!!! Bom, a Tenten-chan tá muito bem com o Kankuro também. Se bem que ela disse tá irritada com ele por causa daquela pintura estranha que ele insiste em usar.

-Poxa o quê que custa tirar aquela pintura? Ele é tão bonito sem ela...

-Mais Tenten-chan o mais importante não é a aparência dele e sim o que você sente por ele? -eu perguntei.

-O que eu sinto por ele até que é forte, mais eu já num agüento me sujar de batom por culpa dele.

Nós rimos e a Tenten-chan ficou muito "p" com a gente.

Sabe diário eu também...

Eu também queria poder ficar assim com o Sai... Er... Me confundi!!!! ÔÔ Eu quis dizer com o Sasuke-kun. n///n Melhor eu passar corretivo e...

Pra dizer a verdade... Eu tô tão insegura... Eu não sei o que eu tô sentindo agora... Eu fico pensando no Sai mais tipo, eu acho que eu só penso nele por causa do beijo e porque ele, de certa forma, parece o Sasuke-kun. Isso pode ser apenas um sentimento de tolo, um amor de ilusão. Mais eu não minto. Aquele beijo que ele deu em mim... Foi tão bom quanto o que eu roubei do Sasuke-kun. Até falei pra minhas amigas -mais lógico que eu não falei da parte do beijo ù.ú Isso seria o meu fim ù.ú -.

-Como assim??? -gritaram as meninas menos a Hinata-chan mais eu sei que ela também tava muito surpresa.

-Eu não sei o que tô sentindo... O Sai me beijou ontem...

-Ele O QUE????? -dessa vez ate a Hinata-chan gritou.

-Nós nos beijamos...

-Onde???

-Na casa do Sasuke-kun...

-Você pernoitou na casa do Sasuke?????

-Foi... Eu o Naruto, o Sai e a Saori...

-E... E... O Sasuke-kun... Não... -disse a Hinata-chan.

-Ele o que? -eu perguntei.

-Eu não posso dizer Sakura-chan... -diz a Hinata-chan disse olhando o chão. -O Itachi-san me proibiu de dizer...

E... Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que a Hinata-chan se dava muito bem como sensei... -.-" Ahhh mais... Poxa!! Tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha pacata vidinha que é normal eu me esquecer né mesmo? Será? -.- Bom, voltando... Eu fiquei meio assustada. O que poderia ser? Foi aí que lembrei que o Sasuke-kun namora o Naruto.

-Aaahh... É sobre o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto namorando?

-ELES TÃO O QUE??????????

Todo mundo parou pra olhar a gente!!! Eu quase morro de vergonha!!! Tava tendo um daqueles shows ao vivo e até isso parou pra encaram a gente. Toda a pizzaria se virou pra encarar a gente... 'o.o Sem escolha a gente teve que ir embora u.u

-Explica isso direito!!! -pediu a Temari ansiosa. -Eu amo yaoi!!!!!!!

Deixa eu explicar uma coisinha. FOI A TEMARI QUE ME VICIOU EM YAOI!!!! Ela começou me dando doses fofas de shonem aí, depois virou yaoi e agora eu tô até lendo lemom!!!!!!! Ainda bem que eu tenho o meu próprio computador porque se o meu pai visse os doujins que eu baixei ºOº Eu tava MUITO ferrada u//////u

-Eles estão namorando... Eu vi quando eles se beijaram... -eu disse.

-E VOCÊ NEM ME CHAMOU???? -fritou a Temari.

-Foi mal mais era um segredo meu e do Itachi-sensei...

-O Itachi-sensei tem falado com você mesmo Sakura testuda... -comentou a Ino com um pouco de inveja.

-E ele fala de vo-você... -disse a Hinata-chan.

-Coisas boas?

-Hai.

-Sakura pode até não fisgar o Sasuke-kun mais fisgou o sensei... –diz a Tenten rindo de mim.

-Nem isso!!! Eu acho que o sensei gosta da Saori...

-O QUE????

-Poxa Sakura!!! Como você pode guardar tanta fofoca da gente!!! Nós não somos amigas não? –pergunta a Tenten.

-Sim... Vocês são... Mais é que...!!! Tem tanta coisa acontecendo que... Sei lá... Tá tudo meio distante...

-É as coisas estão sim... -diz a Temari.

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Até a Ino dizer:

-Ô gente!!! Nós não estamos num funeral não!!! Arriba girls!!!!

-Arriba!!! -nós dissemos animadas.

-Aaah!!! Olha o meu irmão ali!!!! Gaa...!!!!!!! -diz a Temari quando nós vimos uma cena um tanto quanto perturbadora.

Gaara-sama estava falando com o OVINI quando uma coisa bizarra aconteceu. O bocó do ovini pegou uma garrafa de sakê, a tomou em um gole depois ele enlaçou Gaara-sama pela cintura e DEU AQUELE BEIJO de cinema!!!!! Ô.ô

ELES QUEREM NOS MATAR POR FALTA DE SANGUE???? Ô,,Ô E sabe o que foi ainda mais estranho? O Gaara-sama nem pareceu reclamar!!!! Ele tava tão uke//////

Mais a Ino não gostou e partiu pra cima do Lee e quebrou a cara dele... Nossa... Hoje foi legal mais tão cansativo . Amanhã nem se fale ¬¬

Num sei porque eu tô com o pressentimento que eu tô esquecendo de alguma coisa importante? -.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoje foi o começo da minha desastrosa semana da cidadania. E sim, eu esqueci da Semana do Sofrimento!!!! ¬¬ Nós tivemos tempo reduzido e logo começamos a limpar os jardins... e.e E essa droga de escola num deu nem mesmo uma luvinha pra ajudar a gente!!!!! Ò.Ó Mais pelo menos a escola deu os sacos de lixo ¬¬ Pelo menos alguma coisa essa escola podre em que o meu pai me meteu serve pra alguma coisa ¬¬ Só que do mesmo jeito os sacos foram insuficientes ù.ú

Depois das aulas todo mundo foi pros jardins... Ou melhor, matagais!!!! Ò.Ó E a gente tinha que arrancar mato com as mãos porque não tinha nada pra ajudar a gente no serviço!!!!! Ò.Ó Foi o mico!!!! Um monte de gente naquela droga de jardim MOLHADO!!!!! Ò.Ó

Cara, que dia péssimo!!!!!!!!! Eu, euzinha, NUM PEGUEI NUMA LESMA?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Foi à coisa mais nojenta que já aconteceu na minha vida!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT E ainda teve o Shino que jogou uma barata encima das meninas!!!!! Esses meninos jogando insetos nojentos e asquerosos na gente!!!! Eu odeio eles!!!! Ç.Ç Foi horrível!!!! . Aaahhh mais o Sasuke-kun e o Sai não tava nisso não. Quer saber como essas tragédias aconteceram????

-Eles não tem mais o que fazer!!!! -gritou a Ino que tava de muito mau humor. Bom, qualquer um ficaria...

Ela teve a sorte de ver o quase namorado sendo beijado por um et e ainda ficar bravo com ela... Sério... Tô achando que metade do colégio é yaoi... Oh my!!!!!! -hemorragia nasal!!! Ótimo ¬¬ eu ando vendo muito anime pro meu gosto... ú.u

-Eu odeio essa escola!!!! Tá estragando a minha unha!!!! -gritava a Shiori. Disso eu gostei.

-Isso não é tão ruim assim... Mais eu tenho pena é do povo que estuda de tarde... Eles vão enfrentar o sol quente... -disse a Saori. -Isso sim seria o pior...

-Você fala como se tivesse experiência... -eu comento.

-Eu tenho... Meu pai me punha de castigo capinando no sol de meio dia... -ela disse com um sorriso na cara.

O Sasuke-kun fez uma cara de raiva e ao mesmo tempo... Sei lá... Ele me pareceu constrangido e nem sequer quis olhar a Saori. O Naruto também percebeu. Ele fica fofo com ciúmes... Ele é tão uke!!!!! - Assim como o Gaara-sama... - Meu, eu to até vendo eles de vestido branco rodado, de véu e grinalda com lindo buquê de rosa nas mãos de cada um. O Gaara-sama é abraçado por um ovini e um Sasuke-kun muito gato de terno na frente da igreja e... Sim, eu tô viajando ¬¬

Voltando ao assunto a Saori assim que viu a cara do Sasuke-kun disse algo assim:

-Ahhh!!! Mais eu não me importo não!!! Aquilo não foi nada!!! -ela disse totalmente atrapalhada sacudindo os braços e encarando o Sasuke-kun que escondia os olhos na franja.

-Desculpa... -ele disse bem baixinho e acho que só eu escutei.

-Quê? -ela perguntou.

Nessa hora um passarinho pousou bem no dedo dela.

-Uia... -ela disse sorrindo.

-Diga "X" -disse o Naruto sorrindo.

De onde ele tirou aquela maquina fotográfica? -.- Mais aí caiu a ficha do que o Sasuke-kun tinha dito...

O Sasuke-kun pediu o quê????? ÔÔ Foi o que eu pensei na hora, tava tão surpresa que achei estranho... E aquele matinho tava molhando e frio... Parecia meio escorregadio... Aí quando eu olhei...

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESMAAAAAAAAA!!!!! –eu gritei com nojo. E tenho a péssima impressão que o Naruto tirou uma foto de mim gritando feito doida ¬¬

Aí eu virei motivo de piada e fui no banheiro lavar minha mão. Quando eu tava voltando eu encontrei a chata da Shiori.

-Ela dá nos nervos né? Sempre parece ter tudo... Enquanto você não tem nada...

-Do que você tá falando sua mocréia de circo? -eu disse com todo o meu rancor.

-A verdade... Olha ali...

Me virei e vi as minhas amigas falando de leve com a Saori. Eu me senti indiferente... Talvez eu estivesse pegando pesado com alguém que não é assim esse monstro de 7 cabeças. Eu mesma ia, na verdade eu já tô me dando bem com ela.

-Você não se sente traída?

-Huh... Querendo jogar veneno? -eu digo.

A cobra da Shiori começa andar rumo ao terraço. Nós chegamos no terraço e vimos o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto se beijando.

-Isso é tão deprimente... -diz a Shiori olhando a cena com  
ódio.

-Eu acho que é fofa.

-Fofa? Mais bem que você quer saber não é?

-Do que?

-De como é se sentir abraçada ao Sasuke-kun... Ser beijada por ele e ficar com ele do mesmo jeito que aquele baka do Naruto tá com ele agora.

Não nego que na hora eu fraquejei. Seria mesmo muito legal ficar com Sasuke-kun... Mais isso se ele gostasse de mim... E eu não acho isso... O que eu preciso fazer é esquecer o Sasuke-kun e... Porque eu tô pensando no Sai? o////o Melhor eu continuar escrevendo... ¬//////¬

-Pensa bem... Você pode ficar com ele... Eu posso te ajudar...

-Eu não quero!!! -eu disse.

-Veremos...

A Shiori foi embora e eu vi o sensei vindo na minha direção.

-Péssimas!!! Sinceramente não sei como isso pode ficar pior...

-Dia ruim? -ele me perguntou.

-Dia péssimo... -eu disse muito cansada. -E ainda tenho que passar no ministério público pra falar com o papai...

Nessa hora o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto terminaram o beijo. -eles têm bom fôlego -.- Mais até eu teria se eu tivesse beijando o Sasuke-kun . - Aí o Sasuke-kun deu pro Naruto um pressente e essa cena foi tão Kawaiii////

-Toma. -disse ele rubro de vergonha.

-Aahh!!! Arigato!!! -o Naruto disse todo contente. -Mais... Eu não comprei nada pra você...

O Sasuke-kun deu um sorriso sex e deu AQUELE beijo no Naruto e depois disso disse:

-Isso basta... A menos que você queira me dar algo mais como naquela noite que você passou em ca...

O Naruto deu um soco na cara do Sasuke-kun enquanto dizia que ele era... PERVA? o.O O Meu Deus!!!!!! Eu adoro homens meio safados //////

-Sasuke e Naruto já??? -disse o sensei de olho arregalado.

O Sensei é tão inocente... ¬¬

-Sasuke... Porque você ficou triste quando a Sa-chan disse aquilo?

-Por que... -o Sasuke-kun ficou triste de novo. -Eu fui o culpado de tudo... A Saori... Sempre é punida por minha causa... Ela sempre paga pelas coisas que eu faço...

-Como assim?

-Eu adoro a Saori... -disse o Sasuke-kun se sentando ao lado do Naruto que ficou com ciúmes. -Mais odeio a familia dela. Eu pensei que quando eu virasse o noivo da Saori eu poderia fazer com que ela fosse feliz... Mais você sabe o tamanho do meu fracasso. Levei um fora e ela ainda ficou doente a beira da morte... Por minha culpa...

O Naruto abraçou o Sasuke-kun...

-E olha o que ela ainda faz por mim...

-É graças a ela que a gente tá junto né?

O Sasuke-kun só sorriu confirmando enquanto eu tava de olhos arregalados. Eu olhei para o sensei e ele fez que sim.

-É... Eles foram noivos...

A Saori e o Sasuke-kun eram noivos? O.O Ela deu um fora nele? O.O Ela é DOIDA????? O.O

#ReViEwS#

Mari Santoro

Cada um com a sua opinião n.n

antes eu tb detestava sasunaru... a 1º q eu li deles eu tirei tanto sarro ¬¬ na verdade... é ate q um milagre eu gostar desse par... ÔÔ

SASUKE+ ela nunca gostou de sasusaku u.u

verdade. + vou escrever uma oneshort sasusaku... ou tanto qnto eu posso conseguir ¬¬

SAKURA: Ô.Ô

maiores detalhes... em uma fic q vai se chamar sobre o véu.

Tochi no Mari

desculpa pelo sofrimento...

YON: ela tá mode emo ¬¬

n.n"

YON: Ela é assim o temo todo... i.i preciso de um psicanalista TT.TT

nee

continue as suas fics!!!!!

Uchiha Mandy Lua

n sou eu q posso disser TT.TT

eles aponta duas pessoas se agarrando no canto podem...

ITACHI: more... é obvio q teve. olha onde a mão do sasuke tá...

mão do sasuke apertando áreas sensíveis do naruto

eu to perdida TT.TT

ainda to de castigo? i.i

Uchiha Danii-chan

SASUKE: cortado de novo...

"n.n pra variar...

NARUTO: ò//////////o pq todo mundo se importa se teve ou n...

SASUKE: lemom? foi bom u////////u

NARUTO: ò/////////////////////Ó

sim teve.

FeH-Chan

to tentando num atrasar...

GAARA: nem a pau Juvenal!!!!!

gaara de vestido rulex o

GAARA: isso é doentio!!!!

LEE: isso é fofo!!!! o

né? Espero q tenha gostado!!!!

Hyuuga-kun

ITACHI: no dia q isso for perfeito ¬/.\¬

n fala da lista pq tirando uns erros gramaticais ela é linda msmo!!! ò.o/

SASU/NARU: Vc nos matou!! i.i

ficou tão fofo!!!! To até pensando em repetir a dose .

SASU/NARU: ¬¬ assassina u.u

Aquarius no Kitsune

Aqua-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pula encima

ITACHI: Ô/.\Ô -se esconde

SASUKE: medroso ¬¬

ITACHI: v n conhece a figura como eu dá licença? u/.\u - escondido atras da gi-

Espero q tenha gostado!!!!!!! n.n/

Yamamori.Fuyuki

ITACHI: Ò////Ó

SAORI: quié que ele percebeu? .

SASUKE: melhor vc num saber ¬¬

agora temos um lemon oculto e um Sasuke perva descarado!!! espero q tenha gostado!!!

RaCh202

OROCHI: n////n

todo seu ¬¬

SASUKE: como alguém pode gostar disso? o.O

como alguém pode ter ficado 3 anos com isso?

SASUKE: ¬¬

espero que tenha gostado!!!!

Amakase Miharu

SAKURA:Eu? mente poluída? imagine ¬///¬

ITACHI: Eu sou mal è/.\é

tem uma aranha nas suas costas...

ITACHI:Socorro!!Socorro!!! Tira logo isso de mim que eu tenho fobia!!!!

e é pq ele é o + rulex do anime ¬¬

espero que tenha gostado!!!!

Hajime Kirane-chan

oie!!!!

SAKURA: é verdade ç.ç

isso pq ela tb n se esforça né?

SAKURA: de agora em diante vc vea uma nova sakurta!!! n.n/

vc tá parecendo o lee

SAKURA:ç.ç

espero q tenha gostado!!!

falso-alibi

oie!!!! é q se o clima itasaku ficasse ia me dar um pok de problema e de problema eu quero distancia

ITACHI: ela já tá com um monte ù/.\u

verdade ç.ç

espero q tenha gostado desse cap!!!!

badscout

ITACHI: eu sou sentimental mso e daí???? ò/.\ó

liga n... é q ele tá de tpm ¬¬

ITACHI: Tá me achando com cara de mulher???? Vc q só sabe ferir meus sentimentos de pai???? buaaaaaaaaa ç/.\ç

SASUKE: alem e fofo me deu um presente de dia dos namorados adiantado n.n

NARUTO:Ò////Ó soco no sasuke

espero q tenha gostado.

carol-sana

SASUNARU: Nos somos fofos? o.O

mtoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

SAISAKU: e nós tb? o.O

vcs são problemáticos ¬¬

espero q vc tenha gostado!!!!

haru-e-k

auhauhauahauh o tio purpurina é safado!!!!

e esses 6 são os principais e as coisas deles são beem complicadas 'n.n

SASUKE: pois é

SAORI: qndo ela me faz ficar de noia do temeu.u

NARUTO: -dando uma de shika- isso é tão problemático

SASUKE:Ò.Ó -ainda anum sei como eu fui gostar de vcs-

espero q tenha gostado

AnnaKawaii

acredite é um inferno!!! eu passei pelo o que a sakura passou... -eu já peguiei em lesma por causa disso e é nojento x.x-

SAKURA: e como ela é ma ela só vai piorar as coisas

piorar n!!!!! dizer a verdade do que eu passei!!!!  
ò.o/

SAKURA:ç.ç

espero que tenha gostado!!!!

Camis

huahauahuahaua

vc me lembra os tempos de flerte q uma vez eu acordei minha mãe por causa do cap mto engraçado XD

ITACHI: oohh alguém q gosta de me ver fofo

n ligue para ele ele tá, como eu já disse antes, de tpm ¬¬

ITACHI: Eu n sou mulher!!! ò///////ó

fica c/ tpm do msmo jeito ù.u espero q tenha gostado

Kaoro-Chan

eu tb nunca tinha pensando lee com gaara até ler uma fic da minha qse mana feh-chan...

aí ela me viciu ù.u

GAARA: verdade ù.u

LEE:antes ela sempre me punha c/ a sakura XD

SAKURA: eu agradeço mto a feh!!!!! ò.o/

e sim!!! sasu-chan e naru-chan mto fofos!!!!!! espero q tenha gostado!!!!

Uzumaki Mari-Chan

claro quer sim!!!!

itachi é fuinha/doninha em português...

ITACHI: daí o apelido tosco de FUINHA ATÔMICA... ¬/.\¬

hai!!!!

e sim... logo eles se resolvem

SAORI: ô////o

ITACHI:uia!!! eu vou desencalhar!!!!!!!

espero q tenha gostado!!!!!

**Gente!!!!!!**

**talvez demore + ainda pra eu att.**

**tô ferrada na escola e no serviço e pra piorar saiu o edital de um concurso publico q meus pais tão me obrigando a fazer -eles se esqueceram q eu sou de menor ¬¬ -**

**+ eu vou me esforçar!!!!!!!!!!!**

**nee**

**agora quem n é logado no ffnet e quiser deixar review pode e por favor!!!! DEIXEM MTAS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
